Homecoming
by traceyaudette
Summary: Genevieve Teller hasn't been home since she was 16 yrs old, she returns home looking for a safe haven and protection.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own SOA just my character Genevieve and story idea.**

She hadn't been home for at least twenty years, she sat back in the plane seat and thought about the past. Her mom and step dad had sent her east to a boarding school when she was fourteen. She had gone home for holidays and breaks, by the time she was sixteen she got tired of pretending she was a part of the family and she just stopped going home. She still kept in contact with her older brother Jax, she would always love him.

Genevieve Teller had always felt that her mom wished she would have died instead of her twin brother Thomas. She had heard her tell Clay that girls were nothing but trouble and that's why we need to send her away. They didn't even care enough to come to her high school graduation, she didn't bother to go home, after. She paid her way through veterinarian school, she worked hard. Earned scholarships, and was even lucky enough to model some to help pay for school.

She had come to town months ago and bought a ranch just outside of town, she was going to set up a clinic. She had all her belongs shipped from New York to the ranch. She landed at the Charming airport at five pm, she grabbed her luggage and got into a cab.

"Where to ma'm?"

"Teller Morrow Garage please."

"Yes ma'm"

She sat back as she was driven through the streets of Charming, the town had changed a lot in the past twenty years, but it had also stayed the same. Her appearance had changed a lot over the last twenty years as well. She was no longer the awkward, shy nerdy little girl, she had blossomed into a beautiful women. Inside she tended to still have some of those shy, nerdy moments, always wanting to be loved. She had to develop a tough outer shell a long time ago to keep from getting hurt by the Gemma train.

The cab pulled into the garage lot, Gen noticed the garage was closed, she had the cab stop by the club house. She paid the cab and got her luggage out, and started to go in the club house.

"Can I help you?" Chibs was sitting on the table. He noticed the long legged, curvy red head, going into the club house.

She smiled at him "No thank you, I know where I'm going."

"It's by invitation only gash?"

She walked over to him, her green eyes flashing with anger "Excuse me, what did you just say to me?"

"I said, it's by invitation only gash!" He stood up and grabbed her arm. She jerked it away from him, she was about to rip on him a line of obscenities that would make a grown man blush but they were interrupted by a lone motor cycle riding in. The cyclist parked his bike and started towards the club house and stopped when he saw the two fighting. Gen looked up and started smiling.

"Opie?"

"Gen, is that really you?" Gen squealed and ran towards him and threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a hug. He swung her around. "Does Jax know you're here?"

"No body does, I just got here!" Opie sat her down on the ground, she glared at Chibs.

"Why didn't you tell me, who you were?" He hissed.

"You really didn't give me a chance no did you Chibs?"

She walked into the club house, letting her eyes adjust to the light looking around. She walked over to the bar and sat down. Tig walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey beautiful..."

"Oh Tig...back off or my big brother will kill you."

"Who's your big brother?"

"I'm Gen Teller!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"No way you're little Genni Teller!"

The door opened and Jax walked in and scanned the room, his eyes landed on Gen. He walked over and picked her up in a hug. "Trig. get away from my sister!"

"Gen, what are you doing here?"

"Thought it was time to come home! To stay!"

"Does mom know you're here?" She looked at him and shook her head. "Where are you staying"

"I bought a ranch. A little out of town."

The door opened and Clay and Gemma walked in, they stopped when they saw Gen setting at the bar. "Mom, Clay..."

Clay walked forward and welcomed Gen home with a hug, Gemma just stood there in silence. Gen just shook her head it was no surprise, she got up and walked out. She picked up her bags and started to walk across the street.

Chibs stopped her "Where are you going lass?"

"Call a cab and go home." She really didn't expect a big homecoming from Gemma, but something would have been nice, especially after twenty years of not seeing her. She tried not to cry, she was walking away when he stopped her.

"I'll give you a ride, let me get the truck."

"You don't have to. I can mange on my own."

He ignored her and had gone to get the truck, he picked up her bags and placed them in back. "Where to?"

She gave him directions to her ranch, south of Charming. The drove in silence, the day had left her exhausted. She'd been going since five am, she feel asleep. He pulled down the long drive and pulled up in front of the house. She woke up, and hopped out of the truck, and grabbed her purse unlocking the door. The realtor had stocked the house with groceries. She thanked Chibs for the ride, she opened her suitcase and changed her clothes and ran out to the stables to take care of the horses.

"Why did you come home after all these years?"

"Shit! What the hell? I thought you left!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why is it any of your business?"

"You've been gone since you were fourteen, and how you're back?"

"I was sent away when I was fourteen! Big difference!"

"Then why did you come back now?"

"Because I wanted to."

"What are you hiding lass?"

"Nothing...It was time to come home. I was tired of the east." Gen was hoping she had convinced him she was telling the truth. Truth is she was terrified and that's what had brought her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Gen saddled one of the horses and took it out for a ride, she let her hair down and let the horse out of the stables. It felt good to ride free, to feel the wind whipping in her hair. She rode the grounds of her ranch to the creek bed and back, her stuff should arrive tomorrow. She rode back to the stables, unsaddled the horse and wiped him down, putting him up. Chibs stepped out from the shadows.

"Shit! Why do you keep doing that? I thought you had left."

"Where did you plan on sleeping tonight?"

"Here?"

"You don't have a bed?"

"I'm not some little princess, I can sleep on the floor!" She went to walk away, and he grabbed her arm. She jerked it out of his grip, glaring at him.

"I'm taking you Gemma's!

"You are delusional if you think I'm going there."

"Gemma called and wants you to come."

"You can call her back and tell her I declined." She turned and walked toward the house.

"Lass, be reasonable, I'd hate to have to pick you up and throw you over my shoulder." She looked at him and started laughing.

"And I'd hate to have to kick your ass Chibs, the last man who laid hands on me spent two weeks in the hospital for under estimating me." She turned on her heel and slammed into the house. He walked in after her. "Knocking, privacy, heard of it?"

"What do you mean the last man that laid hands on you?"

Rolling her eyes "My stuff will be here tomorrow. I will be fine here tonight. Bye." Knowing she wouldn't answer his questions he let it drop and left. Damn it! She let too much information slip and he caught it. Shit! Shit! Shit!

She listened for the truck to pull out of the drive, she carried her luggage up to her bedroom and opened her suitcase. She pulled out the one she had packed some bedding in, and laid out a blanket and a pillow. She dug out a towel and went to take a shower, undressing she looked at the angry scar along right her side. She stepped inside the shower and let the hot water run over her, it felt amazing. She got ready for bed and laid down, when she heard a motorcycle coming up the drive. She wondered if she ignored them, if they'd go away.

"Gen?" She heard Jax calling her name.

She got up from her pallet on the floor and made her way down stairs. She was tired and ready to sleep but she was also happy to see her brother. "What can I do for you big brother?"

"Why don't you want to stay at mom's?"

"I want to be here when my stuff get's here. Simple as that."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes." Jax wrapped his arms around his sister and gave her a hug.

"Come by my house tomorrow and meet your nephew Abel. Oh and mom wants to have a family dinner tomorrow to welcome you home."

"I can't wait to spoil him rotten! Great!"

"Night Gen! Glad your home!" He hugged her before he left. Great Gemma must be going out for mother of the year. She turned out the lights and went up stairs to go to bed. She curled up and went to right to sleep.

XXXXXX

She woke up the next morning, got dressed went out took care of the horses. She let them out of the stables, to roam free. She looked up when she head a truck pulling up, She shut the gate, and walked up to the porch and pulled off her boots. She looked up when she heard motorcycles, she smiled as SAMCRO pulled up and started unloading the truck. Right behind the motorcycles came the old ladies to help set up the house.

Her house was full of furniture and unpacked in four hours, Gen was grateful to her family. Jax walked up and placed a sweet baby boy in her arms.

"This is Abel."

"Hi handsome, I'm auntie Gen. I will always have your back!"She sat down in a porch chair and kissed his forehead. A dark haired women walked up beside Jax.

"You remember Tara?"

"Of course...nice to see you again." She smiled at Tara and handed Abel back to her.

"Don't forget family dinner at six tonight Gen!" Jax reminded her.

"Oh I won't." She waved as Jax and Tara left. Not like I have a choice she thought. She climbed the stairs so she could start unpacking her bedroom, she was hot and sweaty. She stripped down to her sports bra and some booty shorts, she thought she was alone in the house. She had music playing and was dancing around. She didn't see or hear Chibs standing in her bedroom door.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Shit! Why do you keep doing that?"

He grabbed her and turned her so he could see her right side. "What the hell happened."

"Nothing you need to worry about." She grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on, and walked away from him. Hoping he would leave it alone.

"Lass, I know a knife wound when I see one."

"Please, just let it go." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "It's nothing to worry about." He followed her and grabbed her spinning her around looking her in the eyes.

"Who hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter. Why are you still here? I thought everyone left!"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No, I don't plan to."

"Maybe you'll answer if your brother asks."

"Hmmmm, and how will you tell him you came about seeing this scar? That you were creeping in my bed room when I was wearing nothing but my bra and booty shorts? Explain that one!" She felt pretty proud of herself.

He was still holding on to her "Lass I don't have to creep in anyone's bedroom." He kissed her hard then dropped her on her bottom. He stormed down the stairs and out her door. He rode down her drive in a cloud of dust.

She touched her lips. Holy shitballs! The man's kisses sent shock waves through her body. Now she had to go to a family dinner and set at the same table with him, knowing he had seen her scantly dressed. Holy shitballs!

XXXXXX

She took great care with getting dressed for dinner that night, she wore a black sun dress. It was simple, casual, and elegant, she paired it with a pair sandals. She wore little to no make up that night, playing up her features and some silver jewelry. She headed towards Clay and her mom's house, she hoped that she could keep a civil tongue in her head that night.

She pulled up to the house and sat in her jeep for a few minutes trying to gather her wits, she was still thinking about the kiss. Jax and Tara pulled up, he tapped on her window.

"Coming in sis?"

"Guess I can't eat in my car, can I?"

"Nope, come on!" She climbed out of her jeep and walked in with them. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

They walked into the house together, most of the family was already there. She made her rounds giving hugs, and thanking them for coming. It was time to eat. Clay made a speech about how happy he was to welcome her back home. She was sitting between two prospects, she thought that was wishful thinking by Clay and Gemma. Chibs was sitting across from her, he was glaring at her the whole time.

What in the hell is is problem, he was the one that kissed her then walked out. The meal was almost over, a couple of more hours and she could make her escape, she had so much to do tomorrow. Get her clinic building and stables ready, hire staff for the clinic, hire some stable hands, the list was growing longer and longer. she glanced down at her watch. She was half listening to the conversation going on around her. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to answer.

"I'm sorry, what was your question?"

A lady at the end asked her "What are you going to be doing in Charming?"

"I'm a veterinarian. I bought a ranch south of town, I'm opening a clinic out there." She knew she needed to pay attention but honestly she was tired and needed to get home. The dinner was winding down and she was ready to make her get away, she stood up and thanked everyone for coming. She stayed and helped clean up, and she was free at last to head home. Even though she was tired, she wanted to go for a late night ride, she ran inside and changed clothes. She saddled up a horse and took off under the moonlight.

She rode over this hills, her hair flying out behind her, the wind whipping about. She felt free, she was riding back across the field fast and furious. She felt like she was flying over the ground, something must of spooked the horse. He rared back on his hind legs, pawing at the air. Gen tired to hold on, but she was dumped off the back of the horse. He took off running for the stables, she hit the ground hard, the wind getting knocked out of her. Her head hit the ground. She was stunned for a few minutes, she lay there trying to gather her wits about her. Hands were rolling her over, checking on her.

"Lass, are you whole?"

"What the hell?"

"Are you whole?"

Pushing Chibs hands away 'I'm fine what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for kissing you."

"Was it that bad?" She started to stand up, but got dizzy and lost her balance. Chibs caught around the waist, steadying her.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Still feeling a little woozy, she was leaning against him.

"Oh for Christ sake!" He cupped her face and tipped it up he gently kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss, lifting her up and holding her against him. He put her back down and pulled away. Taking a deep breathe "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Gen was confused. He walked her back to the house.

"I'll take care of your horse, you go in and rest."

"I'm fine, I can take care of..."

"Don't argue with me!"

Gen walked into the house, she fixed herself something to drink and sat down. "Damn, that was the second time he had kissed her tonight. This time was mind blowing. What the hell was going on?"

He opened the door fifteen minutes later to check on her and told her he was leaving, She stood up and walked to the door hoping for another kiss, he touched her face, smiled and walked away. This man was going to make her absolutely crazy! She locked the door, turned off the lights, and went up stairs. She took a hot bath before bed, she thought about the kisses they shared that night. She had never felt that way before when kissed by a man, she touched her lips and smiled.

She got out of the tub and dried off, looking at the scar on her right side, looking at it helped her remember to never let her guard down. Chibs already knew about it, is she told him how it happened, would he tell Jax? She didn't want her brother to get involved, maybe it would be better, just to deal with it on her own, like she had been doing. Hopefully, they wouldn't come after her in Charming.


	3. Chapter 3

Gen had her first interview at nine with a couple of brothers for the ranch hands, the came highly recommended from the previous owners. She poured herself a cup of coffee and stepped out onto her porch, she sat down on a chair and pulled on her boots. She walked out to the stables and saw to the horses. She went over to Midnight, he nuzzled her face. "You're forgiven for throwing me boy." She petted his face, and walked to the next stall.

She hard a truck pull up into the drive, she walked out and two men hopped out. They introduced themselves as "Tucker and Mike Ochs."

"Hi I'm Dr. Genevieve Teller, you can call me Gen." She showed them around, they talked for a hour. She liked what they had to say, she explained what their duties would be. She walked them to their truck, Chibs was sitting on his motor cycle when she walked them out. Once they pulled away she looked at him.

"Did you come to apologized for kissing me again?"

"Who were those men?"

"None of your business!" She walked into the stables and he followed her, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"I came to check on you after your fall last night." He pushed her hair away from her face revealing a small bruise and bump on her forehead.

"I'm fine." She winced as his fingers brushed over the bump.

"Who were those men, Lass?"

"Again, it really isn't your concern Fillip"

"I'm making it my concern."

She looked at him and walked farther into the stable and started letting the horses out into the field to roam free, she started to clean out the stalls.

"Are you going to answer me?"

She looked at him, her eyes flashing angrily "Hmmmm, No!" She was working up a sweat, she pulled off her t-shirt, wearing only a tank top to finish her work. Revealing a bruise on her shoulder from her fall last night. Chibs grabbed her and turned her around to inspect her back.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt last night!"

"I wasn't hurt. It's just bumps and bruises!" She walked over to a mini fridge in the corner and grab a water and drank some. She sat down on a bench and looked at Chibs. "Why are you here again?"

They were interrupted by a sound of a truck pulling up in the drive, she pulled a towel out of a cabinet and wiped the sweat off her body and pulled the t-shirt pack on and met the two men that climbed out of the cab.

"Hi, I'm Jessie Taylor and this is my son Mark."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Genevieve Teller, come on to the back. You can call me Gen Bye Fillip." She walked to the back office dismissing him. She took the Taylor's resumes and interviewed them. She told them she would get back to them by the end of the day. Her next couple of interviews were for clinic staff, she needed a receptionist, and a couple of techs. She made her way back into the house and poured herself a couple of coffee, her phone rang.

"Hello big brother."

"So, what is this I hear about you having men at the ranch?"

"Tell Fillip to mind his own business!"

"Come on Gen! He was worried, he didn't like their looks."

"No, he was pissy because I wouldn't tell him who they were and before he left two more men showed up."

"Well you tell me?"

"Fine, if you will sleep better at night, I'm going to run a male brothel!"

"Genevieve Caitlin Teller...I'm telling mom!" He laughed.

"I'm hiring ranch hands and clinic staff! Look I've got to go, someone is here." She ended the call and headed outside.

XXXXXX

By the end of the day she had staffed her clinic and hired her ranch hands. Her clinic would open next week, her ranch hands would start tomorrow. She hired both sets of ranch hands, between her own horses, and the ones she would board she could use both sets. They were all starting tomorrow, they would live on site in the quarters out back.

She took care of the horses, and went inside to fix herself some supper. She decided to eat out on her back porch, she was enjoying the late after noon sun. She heard a car coming up the drive, she took her dishes inside and walked out the front door, in time to see her mom getting out of the car. Wonderful, she wasn't sure she had the energy to deal with Gemma tonight.

"Mom, how are you?"

Gemma walked up to Gen and gave her an awkward hug and kiss. "Baby, I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Gen was playing her cards close to she knew Gemma was up to something. Her mother was never glad to see her. "Would you like to come in and see my home?"

Gemma came in and looked around "It's real nice baby." There was more she wanted to say, but she was holding back, Gen was waiting for her to ask or say it, there was a strained silence between them. "I'd like for us to be close, if that's possible."

"I'd like that mom." Gen didn't hold her breathe she'd been hit by this train before. Gemma gave her a hug and left for home. The whole meeting left Gen scratching her head and wondering what the hell happened. She went out and saddled Blue, and took off across the field. She was going for a long ride, she needed to clear her mind.

She raced Blue over the back pasture, to the creek, over it and through the woods. She took it slow back home along the same path, when she rode through the field she saw the Ochs' truck parked in front of the stable. She hopped off the horse and greeted them.

"I was expecting you until tomorrow."

"We were wondering if we could move in tonight?" Mike asked.

"I don't see a problem with that. You'll be staying in the quarters out back with the other to hands, they'll be here tomorrow. The kitchen is stocked, make a list every week of what you need and I'll make sure you have what you need." She walked them back to where they would live.

She didn't notice the way Tucker looked her up and down or Mike elbowing him in the ribs and giving him a dirty look. She made sure they were okay for the night and she went to take care of Blue. She was unsaddling him and wiping him down, to put him away for the night, when she heard a noise behind her. Tucker walked into the stall behind her.

"Shit! You scared me Tucker."

"I'm sorry Gen." He came up behind her and touched her hand. She pulled it away and put some feed in Blue's bucket. He came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You seem tense Gen."

"I would prefer if you keep your hands to yourself Mr. Ochs."

"I'm sorry, Gen. Just trying to help."

He walked out of the stall, and stables back to his house in the back. Gen was a little shook up, it took her a little bit to gather her wits. She shut the stall door, and let the stables and went into the house. She locked all the doors that night. She went up to her room and shut and locked her bedroom door for good measure before she took a shower. Maybe she was making too much out of it, it was nothing, right? Then why was she still shaking twenty minutes later?

She crawled into bed and went to sleep. Tucker Ochs stared up at her bedroom window and smiled, he'd have her one way or another.

XXXXXX

Mike and Tucker were already busy in the stables when Gen came out that morning, she was going to keep her distance from Tucker today. She joined them in the stables to help them with chores, she let them know that her clinic supplies would arrive that day and she would appreciate help unloading them. Jessie and Mark got there a hour later and were unpacked and ready to get to work on the clinic and it's stables.

She heard a semi truck pulling up the drive along with the rumble of motor cycles, of course they'd come help set up the clinic too. She walked out as they parked along the fence. A part of her was excited to see Fillip with them, as much as he could piss her off, his kisses could set her soul on fire. The truck was backed up to her clinic Tucker, Mike, Jessie, and Mark were unloading the equipment. Gen walked in and started directing where she needed the larger things put, it took most of the afternoon but the truck was unloaded and gone. The ladies of the club were in the house preparing a meal for everyone, Gen was grateful. Everyone was in and around the house eating, Gen was in the clinic putting things away. Chibs brought her a plate and a beer.

"You need to stop and eat Lass."

"Thank you." She took the plate and hopped up on sat a counter.

"Who are your ranch hands?"

"Mike and Tucker Ochs are brothers, Jessie and Mark Taylor are father and son...Why?"

"I don't like the way the brothers look at you!'

She got quiet and looked at him "Like what?"

He walked over to her and put his hands on either side of her legs, taking her plate from her and looked up in her eyes"Like they want to do this"

He pulled her from the counter, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed her. At first it was gentle but turned into a hard kiss. She returned his kiss, he sat her on the exam table, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer with her legs and arms. She broke away and pulled off her t-shirt.

Chibs pulled away "I can't Lass. You're Clay's daughter, Jax's sister...I can't!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I just can't!"

He walked away from her. She pulled her t-shirt on pissed off, damn him. Kissing her like that then walking away. She was fuming by the time she was done sitting up her office. She found a baseball bat in a closet, she headed out towards the motorcycles, lucky Opie and Jax caught her on the way out of the door.

They saw her walking out, they had both seen and been on the end of that look before. "Shit Opie..."

"I see her...we better stop her, she's going to do damage to someone's bike."

They ran over to her Opie grabbed her in a bear hug and put his hand over her mouth before she could let off enough curse words to make a sailor blush and Jax took the bat from her hand. Opie threw her over his shoulder and carried her back into the clinic. He sat her in a chair and stood in front of her.

"Whose ass are we kicking little sister?" asked Jax.

She just glared at him and crossed her arms. "I can take care of my own battles!"

"You don't mess with a man's bike!" Opied said.

"Never mind! I will deal with it on my own!"

"Will you tell us who; so we can warn the poor bastard?" Asked Opie.

"Hell no." She smiled sweetly. "There's no fun in that!"

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Jax eyed his little sister.

She smiled so sweetly at Jax and Opie they almost believed her "Of course!"

They walked out of her office taking the baseball bat with them. Feeling sorry for whomever just pissed her off, they obviously didn't know the temper she had.

XXXXX

Tucker had witnessed the scene between the Telford and Gen, and then the one between the her brother and Opie. So, Telford didn't like they was he and his brother looked at her, well too damn bad.

Gen composed herself and walked out of the office, Tucker met her on the porch and grabbed her arm. He tried to kiss her and she pulled away, she could smell the alcohol on his breathe.

"Tucker, stop!" She tired to pull away from him and walk away but he was stronger. He dragged her to the side of the office building.

"He's not coming back to save you. I heard him..." She tried to shove him away. He was kissing her and she was fighting him of or at least trying to.

"Tucker, you're drunk, go to the bunk house and sleep it off!"

"Only if you come with me." He started dragging her with him and she was fighting him.

She heard a voice in the darkness "I believe the Lass said leave her alone." Gen jerked her arm from his hold and fell to the ground. Chibs punched Tucker in the face and he fell to the ground. Mike came running up and apologized for his drunk brother and took him back to the bunk house. Chibs turned around to help Gen up but she was gone.

Gen had returned to the house to thank everyone for helping her, Jax walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm getting a migraine, I'll be fine." Knowing how his sister could suffer from them, he hurried everyone along, and got them going so she could rest.

"Take it easy sis." He hugged her and then left. Gen went in and shut the door. She went over to the couch and laid down and cried. She didn't hear the door open and Chibs coming in, he squatted down beside her.

"Lass, are you okay."

She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I'm fine Flillip."

"Did you tell Jax what happened?"

"Of course not!"

"Why?"

"I didn't want him or the rest of the club to kill him. You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, Lass I wanted to, his brother took him to the bunk house. I want him gone tomorrow."

"Fillip, he was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing."

"Lass, if I hadn't come along he could have..."

"No, he wouldn't have...trust me I can take care of myself." She sat up, he cupped her tear stained face.

"I'm staying here tonight."

"You don't have too, I'll be fine! Go home!"

"I have a responsibility to Jax...to Clay...to Gemma..."

She got up and looked at him "I'm not you're responsibility Fillip. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine!"

She walked over to a closet, pulled out a lock box, she unlocked it and pulled out a 9 mm, slipped in the magazine and racked the slide. "I can take care of myself!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know how to shoot that Lass?"

She looked at him and smiled "Of course I do! So now will you go?"

"No, I told you I'm staying!"

'Oh bloody hell!" She put the gun down walked over grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet poured herself a shot and downed it! She picked up the bottle and walked over and sat down on the couch. If he was going to be an ass she was going to drink until she didn't care. She poured another one and drank it down, he walked over and took the bottle from her.

"Enough Lass!"

"Damn it Fillip! I'm not a little girl." She stood up and faced him. "Give it back! I'm not done drinking yet!"

He took a drink from the bottle staring at her, she glared at him. Fine if he wanted to be an ass she could drink something else. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of tequila. She drank from the bottle, damn it was warm in here. She pulled of her t-shirt and threw it at him, she kicked off her shoes, she walked up the stairs to her room. She put on her pjs and stumbled back down stairs.

Damn he was still here. "Why are you still here?"

"I told you Lass, I'm staying here to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me. When I needed someone was seven months ago when I was stabbed and left for dead! But I had no one then!" She got dizzy and started to fall forward, Chibs caught her and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs to her room.

"Lass, tell me what happened seven months ago."

"I can't!" She started crying "I'm afraid"

"Lass, your family will keep you safe."

"They can't"

"Christ!" He swore and he held her until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Holy hell my head hurts! This is exactly why I don't drink! Son of a bitch, she had a vague recollection of mentioning being stabbed seven months ago. She dragged herself to the bathroom and into the shower, she was really hoping that Chibs was gone. She didn't want to face him or talk to him. She felt some what human after a shower. She got dressed and dragged herself down the stairs and into the kitchen, there he was standing in her kitchen.

He was drinking a cup of coffee, he handed her a mug, "Thanks." She fumbled in her purse and pulled out some sunglasses.

"Lass, we need to talk."

"No, we really don't."

"Tell me about seven months ago."

"Please..." Tears rolled down her face from under her glasses. She pulled them off to wipe her eyes.

"You have to tell me so I can help you."

"I can't...it will be fine...I will be fine." She got up and started to walk off, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Who hurt you Lass?"

"Please Fillip...just stop. He pulled her into his arms and held her, he tipped her face up and gently kissed her lips. She tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer to him, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, she opened her mouth to let him have access. He groaned, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her up in his arms setting her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, he trailed kisses down her neck, running his hands up and down her back. Knocking on the back door interrupted them, Gen hopped off the counter and opened the back door.

Tucker was at the back door "Gen, I want to apologize for last night"

Chibs hands were on her waist and he pulled her behind him "If you ever put your hands on her again I will kill you! Do you understand me?"

Tucker nodded his head yes and walked away.

"Fillip"

He shut the door, pulled her into his arms. "Shut up and kiss me Lass!"

She pulled away from him. "I thought you didn't want to kiss me?"

He closed his eyes "I want to kiss you, I shouldn't kiss you. Big difference Lass!"

"What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Probably having your brother and step Da hand me my arse!"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Promise you won't be alone with Ochs."

"I promise."

He kissed her one more time before he left.

XXXXX

Gen went out to the stables to help with morning chores, she headed over to the clinic to finish putting things away and getting the stables open. She would glance up and catch Tucker starring at her, it made her feel uncomfortable. She would shrug it off, maybe it was just because of Chibs' warning. She was in an exam room alone when she heard a noise, she turned around and Tucker was leaning against the door. Damn it!

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Just admiring the sights." He walked up behind her and grabbed her hair. Gen flinched and stepped back her back was against the wall, she clinched her jaw and looked him in the eye. He reached out and grabbed her breast, she open hand slapped him.

"Touch me again and you won't have to worry about Chibs killing you!" He laughed at her and ripped her shirt and kissed her. The sound of a motorcycle roaring up the drive sent him running out of the clinic. She collapsed on the floor crying. She found a t-shirt in the cabinet she put on, she threw her ripped shirt in the trash. She splashed some cool water on her face. She hoped it wasn't Chibs.

"Gen..." It was Opie.

"Yeah Ope?"

"Have you been crying sis?"

"No..."

"Liar!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Now tell me who made you cry. Who's ass am I kicking?"

"I'm going to have to hire one of my new ranch hands for being too fresh." Opie looked at her, her shirt in the trash caught his eye, he picked it up and looked at it.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Ope...stop I can take care of it myself!"

"Let your brothers handle this!"

"Oh Christ!"

Opie pulled out his phone and called Jax, ten minutes later Chibs, Trig and Jax were at the ranch. Gen was sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee, Opie had her ripped shirt in his hands. Jax jumped off his bike and stormed up to the porch and squatted in front of his sister.

"Which one?"

"Jax let me handle it. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Opie held up the shirt for Jax, Chibs, and Trig to see, she shut her eyes and looked away. She missed Chibs clinching his jaw.

"It was Tucker, wasn't it?" Chibs asked.

"Please, let me handle this." She begged.

Chibs took off for the stable, he was followed by the other bikers. Gen got up and ran after them, she heard fists meeting bone. Chibs had him pinned against the wall of a stable.

"I told you if you ever laid a hands on her again I'd kill you!" He released him when he saw Gen walk in. She walked up to him, punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls.

"Get your shit and get off my ranch. If you ever step foot on my property again I will shoot your balls off. Am I clear?"

"You're a bitch!"

The four bikers started forward, Gen stepped forward kicking him again in the balls. "What was that?" He moaned in pain, she kicked him in the ribs and walked out of the stables and slamming into the house. She collapsed on the floor, trying not to cry. She heard knocking on the door, she got up and pulled it open.

"What?" Trig was standing on the porch.

"You're not packing are you honey?"

She started laughing, Trig gave her a hug "I think we believe you when you say you can take care of yourself." She rolled her eyes at him.

Gen looked out and watched the Ochs leaving the ranch, great back to square one, she had to find two new hands. Jax, Opie, and Chibs joined them in the house. She assured them she was fine and they could go. She had to chores to do, she hugged her brothers good bye and walked out to the stables to get started.

"Lass, I told you to stay away from him."

"Shit! Flilip! It's not like i invited him!"

"Your weren't careful!"

"Excuse me? Yes, you're right...I asked him to pull my hair, kiss me. Then when I slapped him, I asked him to rip my shirt open and to fondle me...the only reason he stopped is because he heard a motorcycle!" She shoved him out of her way and started to walk to the next stall, he grabbed her and pulled her back into his arm.

"I'm sorry Lass, when Opie called..."

She leaned into him resting her forehead on his chest, it felt good to be in his arms. She pulled away "I've got chores to do." She pulled away from him to finish up in the stables. She walked into the house to fix herself some lunch and Chibs was sitting at the bar making himself at home.

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

"No, I'm staying with you in case Ochs comes back."

"I can take care of myself!

She pulled out a yogurt, a banana and some water for her lunch, she sat sown at the bar to eat. "Lass, is that all you're eating? That's not enough to keep a bird alive!"

"Yes, it's all I'm eating. It has been keeping me alive for years." She got up and walked away from the bar. He stopped her, putting her food down on the counter.

"I just watching out for you!" He cupped her face and kissed her. She leaned into him, opening her mouth and running her tongue along his lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she slid her tongue inside his mouth. He trailed kisses along her neck, she arched her neck giving him more access. She pulled off her t-shirt, he ran his hands along her rib cage. She pulled away, like she'd been burned when he touched her scar.

"What is it Lass?"

"Nothing."

She turned her back to him and started to put her shirt back on. He took it from her and placed kisses along her rib cage, stopping to kiss the scar. She closed her eyes. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room, he laid her on the bed. He pulled off her jeans, leaving her in her bra and panties. She tried to cover the scar on her abdomen. He moved her hands and kissed the scar, he took his clothes off and joined her on the bed. He finished undressing her, he noticed burn scars on the inside of her breasts. He moved her hands when she tried to hide those, and kissed them. He looked into her eyes, she nodded her head, he nudged her legs apart, and slowly entered her.

XXXX

She laid in his arms afterward, she had never experienced anything like that. "Tell me about the scars Lass!"

She cleared her voice, and rolled over to look him in the eye. "One of the doctors at the clinic I worked at set me up on a date last year..."


	5. Chapter 5

She got out of bed and got partially dressed, she faced the window and started to speak again.

"He seemed interested in me, he was kind and sweet, I didn't realize until it was too late he was only interested in me for arm candy, he didn't wasn't someone with a brain or an opinion. He was having a party on night, very powerful people in the political world. I voiced my disagreement with one of them, he escorted me out of the room, too the bed room. He hit me, and locked me in; told me he'd be back to deal with me later."

She paused when she heard the bed creak and Chibs come up behind her, he turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Lass."

She pulled away from him. "I looked for a way out but I was trapped, I sat on the bed and waited. He came in hours later, I tried to fight back but he brought one of his men to hold me, while he beat me. After he threw me on the bed, and burned me, he told me he was branding me. He..." She closed her eyes and tears rolled done her face.

She wiped them away took a deep breathe and continued. "He raped me, when he was finished, I just lay there. I waited until he fell asleep, I knew I had to get out or he'd kill me. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed, grabbed my purse and got out of there. I was almost free, when he came up behind me. He asked me where I was going. I told him I was leaving him! He told me know one leaves him, he pulled out a knife and cut me. That's how I got the scars on my side and abdomen. He left me in the floor to bleed and die. He told one of his men to finish the job and get rid of me. I was scooped up and carried to a car, lucky for me it was one of his good guys. He was tired of getting blood on his hands and was leaving. He took me to his house and patched me up, and helped me get to a safe place. Eventually I was strong enough to leave and come home."

Chibs walked up to her. "Lass, give me his name! You have to tell your brother."

"I just want to forget it. Please! I lost so much when I was with him."

He came up behind her and pulled her into his arms, she relaxed in his arms. She hadn't felt safe in a long time, it felt good to tell someone what happened.

"I don't want you to be alone, I think someone from the club should always be with you."

"I don't think he'll come after me. He thinks I'm dead."

"It's not up for discussion Genevieve! I'm staying with you until the morning. Someone else will come out to relieve me in the morning. We are going to the club house and you're going to tell Jax and Clay! We are leaving in twenty minutes."

"Please Fillip, don't make me do this!"

"Lass, it's for your own protection!" He kissed her on the forehead.

XXXX

She finished getting dressed, she would be dammed it she told anyone else what happened. She went down stairs and walked past him to the stables. She saddled Midnite and rode him out of the stables, she heard Chilbs cursing as she rode towards the woods. She had been on her own way too long to be taking orders from anyone. She road out over the creek bed to the bluffs, she got off her horse and sat down. She sat down in the tall grass relaxing in the sun, she heard a horse racing towards her. Shit! Shit! Shit! She climbed back on her horse and took off, she had no doubt to who it was, an angry Scotsmen riding after her. She rode into another cluster of woods and turned to right and doubled back. She rode out of the woods and Chibs reached out and grabbed her pulling her onto his horse. He reined his horse to a stop, he jumped of the horse and yanked her to the ground.

"What the hell did you think you're doing?"

"Whatever the hell I want!" She started to walk away from him. She didn't get very far, he jerked her to a stop.

"I told you we were leaving for the club house in twenty minutes!"

"Since when did you become my boss? I do what I want, when I want!" Her horse had stopped and was waiting for her a few feet away, she jumped on his back and took off for the stables. She pulled up and saw that Jax, Clay, and her mother were waiting for her. Just great that bloody Scot, had called them! She took the horse into the barn, Jessie was waiting for her. He took Midnite and told her he'd take care of him and the evening chores, she heard Chibs ride in behind her. Mark took his horse.

"What are they doing here?" She hissed out in anger.

"Since you wouldn't go to them, I had them come here."

She crossed her arms and refused to move. "Lass, I will pick you up and carry you into the house. You are going to tell them what happened and give us a name!" She turned away to walk away from him. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started to squirm, and kick her feet. He swatted her ass. "Lass, be still!"

She was fuming as he carried her into the house and dumped her on the floor in front of her brother and parents. Jax took in the scene between the two of them.

"I see you are still as stubborn as ever Gen!"

"I'm not stubborn...I'm independent!" She heard Chibs laugh, she glared at him.

"What's going on?" Clay looked at the two of them, noticing the protective way Chibs was standing by his step daughter.

"Nothing." Gen answered.

"Tell them or I will." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him with a pleading look in her eye, silently begging him not to make her do this. Jax saw the look she gave him.

"Baby, if you're in trouble tell us so we can help." Gemma stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Gen looked at her and tears started to fall down her face. She stepped away from them all and stood by the fireplace and started telling them her story. The room was deathly quiet. Jax walked up behind her, he turned her around pulling her into his arms and hugged her.

"Give us a name." She heard Clay request from across the room.

"I just want to forget it."

Jax looked her in the eys. "Sis, this man did horrible things to you. He has to pay. Please give his a name!"

"Patrick Murphy." She said in a whisper. She pulled away and excused herself to wash her face. She stayed in the bathroom to compose herself. She could hear them talking, she couldn't make out words, just hear their voices.

"Do you have something going with my sister?"

Chibs closed his eyes. "No, I care about her. I want to protect her."

Jax wasn't convinced he had seen something in the way they looked at each other, the way Chibs had carried Gen in the room and dumped her on the floor.

"She isn't going to like it, but I'm going to have someone stating with her at all times.'

"That's what I thought. I will stay tonight." Chibs volunteered.

"I'll send Juice out in the morning."

Clay and Gemma walked up and joined their conversation that they had been listening to. "I think she should stay with us." Clay said.

"She won't go for that." Chibs said.

They continued talking about how to take care of her when she walked out.

"Excuse me, but I'm capable of taking care of myself! Thank you for your concern!" She picked up her purse and started for the door, Clay's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going little girl?"

She stopped at the door. "I'm not a little girl, out, and all of you be gong when I get back." She slammed out of the house and spun her tires when she pulled out of the drive.

"Should we go after her?" Asked Gemma.

"Let her cool down, let's go home baby." Clay answered. They left, leaving Jax and Chibs in the house.

"Has your sister always been so stubborn and had such a temper?"

"You have no idea! The other night, Opie and I caught her going out with a baseball bat, she was hella pissed. She was out to do damage! We dragged her back into the clinic to calm her down."

Chibs rubbed his chin and smiled he liked a women that had some fire to her, he had a feeling she was going to make him crazy before it was all over.

XXXX

"I can't believe that bitch fired us!" Tucker threw back another shot of whiskey.

"She fired you, not me! I went too, as support!" Mike said with disgust at his brother.

"I'm going to make that bitch Teller pay, and that biker Telford too!" He said in anger.

"You need to leave them alone! And let's move on! You're lucky she didn't press assault charges!"

"I'm the one that got assault charges! That bitch is mine!" He threw back another shot.

A man sitting beside them at the bar had been listening intently to their conversation.

"Sounds like you had a rough day, let me buy you a drink. Tell me about it."

"Thanks, friend. I'm Tucker and this is my brother Mike. I got fired today, after I was assaulted by this female bitch doctor."

"What's this evil whore's name?"

"Dr. Genevieve Teller. What's your name friend, I didn't catch it."

"I'm Pat Murphy, and if you're looking I have a job for you!"

XXXX

Gen sped along the highway, with the windows down and the radio blasting out music, flashing in her rear view mirror caught her eye. Well damnation, she pulled off the road and put the jeep in park. The officer walked up to her window, she expected it to be Unser, she was surprised when it was a deputy chief. She read the name badge when he stopped at her window.

"David?" He peeked in the window at her, trying to figure out who she was, there was a vague look of recognition.

"Licence and registration please." She pulled out the requested information and handed it to him. He looked at her licence "Gen?" She opened her car door and stepped out. He picked her up and swung her around. "When did you get back to town?"

"A couple of days ago. I moved back. Bought a ranch ten miles down the high way. I'm opening a veterinarian clinic. I was out blowing off steam, driving around." He sat her down and returned her information.

"Slow it down. Let's go out sometime for drinks."

"Sure." She climbed back into her jeep and drove the speed limit back home, David followed her to make sure she got home safe. He flashed his lights at her when she pulled into the drive. She parked in front of the house and noticed the motorcycle still parked in front, well Shit! She got out of the jeep and went into the house expecting to find an angry Scot waiting for her.

She walked in the door bracing herself for a fight. "Why were the police following you?"

"David Hale pulled me over for speeding. I screwed him in his car to get out of the ticket. He followed me home for more but must of saw your motorcycle."

She dropped her purse on the counter and walked up stairs to get ready for bed. Leaving the Scot standing open mouthed in her kitchen. She was undressing in her bedroom when she heard him running up the stairs and come crashing into her room. She jumped she stood frozen staring at him, she was wearing her bra and panties. He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her.

"I'm going to ask you again Lass, why were the police following you?" Hearing the seriousness of his voice she knew better then to repeat her answer. She backed away from him, afraid that he might hurt her.

"David pulled me over for speeding. He let me go for with a warning. He wanted to make sure I got home safely." She said in a shaky voice backed into a corner.

He cursed himself for his harsh treatment, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You belong to me Lass. You're mine!"

She kissed him back, he pulled off her panties. He undid his pants and held her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he reached around and unfasten her bra. He slowly entered her and started moving his hips, she closed her eyes. He slowly stared to kiss her neck. He walked with her to the bed and laid her down. She arched her back and used her legs to pull him closer to her. She moaned his name and closed her eyes again, he cupped her face.

"Open your eyes Lass, I want to watch you!" She opened her eyes and looked into his dark ones. He shuddered and called her name holding her tight. He rolled off of her and pulled her against him, kissing the back of her neck. She relaxed in his arms and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you, Mr. Murphy, but I already found another job. Sorry Tucker I had to go on with out you," Mike got up and walked away.

Tucker continued sitting at the bar he looked at Pat. "Tell me about this job Mr. Murphy."

"Meet me in a hour at my ranch." He wrote down the address and walked away. Tucker's got big in surprise, when he saw the address, he paid his bill and left the bar.

XXX

Gen woke up in his arms, she really wanted to fall back to sleep but she needed to get the morning chores done, and meet her staff for a meeting. She had appointment all morning. She needed to find two new ranch hands, she rolled out of bed leaving Fillip sleeping. She went down stairs, opened her lock box and grabbing her gun, she slipped it into her holster.

She went to the stables, she fed the horses first. The started whining, she knew someone was in the stable with her, she opened the stall doors and let the horses out into the pasture. She walked back into the stables, she pulled the gun out of the holster and racked the slid, and took the safety off.

Tucker Ochs walked out of one of the stalls. "Get off my property, you have to the count of three or I start shooting!"

He looked at her and laughed, he started walking towards her. She pulled the trigger aiming at his feet, he stopped and stared at her.

"You missed darlin'?"

"Did I? Trust me the next one won't miss!" He ran towards her, she got off another shot hitting him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain falling to the ground, he glared at her, getting up and running out of the stables.

Chibs woke up at the first sound of gunfire, realizing Gen wasn't with him he sat up. He grabbed his jeans and threw them on, not bothering with shoes. He ran down the stairs when he heard the second gunshot. He ran out the door and saw a truck speeding out of the drive.

"Genevieve?" He yelled her name. He ran into the stables, he noticed the blood on the ground, and saw her sitting on the ground, he ran to her grabbing her. She pointed the gun at him, not blinking, not really seeing him. "Lass, it's Fillip! Look at me!"

She closed her eyes and began to shake before collapsing in his arms. He took the gun from her and put the safety on and put it to one side. She pulled away from him and walked away.

"It was Tucker. I shot at his feet as a warning shot. It only pissed him off, he came after me, so I shot him in the arm. It's not fatal." She went about finishing the chores, Chibs tried to stop her.

"Lass, this can wait."

"No, I'm not going to let him change my day." She finished what she was doing, left the stables and went up stairs and took a shower. She walked downstairs ready to start her day and Jax was waiting for her.

"Oh for Christ sake!"

"Good morning to you too Gen!"

"I'm fine I don't need you playing big brother."

He walked over and gave her a hug. "That's my job. Juice is going to keep an eye on you today. Are you going to make his job easy?"

"Sure, I am...Jax...whatever you say." She smiled sweetly at him as she walked out the door to the clinic.

Chibs walked over to him. "Why do I have a feeling, she's lying?"

Jax closed his eyes and put his arm around his friend "When she smiles that way, I usually run and hide!"

"Shit! Maybe I should stay!" Jax looked at his friend, she'll be okay. They walked towards the door, as Juice was pulling up, they pointed him in the direction of the clinic, they filled him in on what had happened that morning. They left to go to the garage, and Juice sat in a chair on the porch of the clinic.

Gen walked out and saw Juice setting on the porch, he stood up and looked at her. "Get off my porch!"

"I'm Juice, I'm suppose to keep you safe today."

"I shot a man this morning, I have no problem shooting you too!" She looked at him her eyes flashing anger. Gen almost felt guilty for terrorizing the man but not really she didn't need protection. Juice stepped off the porch and over to his bike to call Jax. She watched him on the phone and waited for her phone to ring. Five minutes later her phone rang and it was Jax.

"Gen, I thought you said you'd play nice."

"No, I never said that."

"Come on Gen! Please don't shoot Juice!"

"Fine! Can he not hang out in front of my business? Can he park the bike behind the stables. He can hang out in my office."

"As long as you take him if you go somewhere."

"No, he can't go on calls with me."

"Gen..."

"Jax...I'm not going to argue with you. I've gotta go!" She ended the call and watched Juice move his bike and come into the clinic, she showed him to the office.

XXXX

Pat Murphy patched up Tucker's arm. "I was expecting her to shoot me."

"Next time you need to go in prepared."

"I under estimated her."

"I did too once, landed me in the hospital."

"Well the, I say we make her pay dearly Mr. Murphy."

XXXX

She finished her first day of work, she was exhausted. Her staff left for the day, she walked in and let Juice know she was going to do her evening chores. Jessie and Mark were just finishing up, she talked to them about finding two more hands to help. She walked out of the stables and two more motorcycles came up the drive, she waited until the stopped in front of her. Juice got on his bike and rode off, he looked happy to be gone.

Jax and Clay got off their bikes and walked towards her. Shit! She had a feeling she was about to get read the riot act for threatening Juice. She waited and prepared for the battle.

"Before this starts can I at least have a beer?" She walked into the house and pulled out three beers and placed them on the counter. "So what is on your mind?"

Jax took a long dink from his beer. "Gen, please let us protect you! For our sanity"

"I'll think about it."

Clay looked at his step daughter, thinking she was as stubborn as her mother with the temper to match. "Genevieve Caitlin Teller, after what happened this morning you're lucky your not locked up at the club house!"

"Look, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself! I've been doing it to myself for awhile! I don't need a babysitter!"

"It isn't a babysitter!" The sound of another motorcycle coming up the drive stopped their argument, she whipped open the door before it could be knocked on. Chibs stood at the door looking at her.

"Oh look the gang is all here! I'm going out for a ride while you decide who gets to babysit me!" She slammed out of the house, pissed off that these men were trying to tell her what to do.

XXXXXXX

She walked out to the stables and saddled Midnite and rode out of the stables into the cool night air. The moon was full and beautiful, she let her hair flow down her back, she rode out to the creek and got off the horse and laid down to look up at the stars. It was peaceful and relaxing, the sound of the creek, the sounds of the night. She pulled a jacket out of a saddle bag and laid back down to stare up at the stars.

She fell asleep, she sat up and looked at her watch. Shit! Shit! Shit! She'd been gone for two hours, her ass would be grass. She got up to get on her horse and she noticed Midnite was gone. Just freaking great! She started the five mile walk back, she prayed it was Jax at the house waiting for her. She could sweet talk him. Clay and Chibs would be totally pissed and hard to deal with, especially Chibs.

She saw lights coming through the woods and her name being called. Christ, what did they do call the whole club in to look for her. She'd been gone for two hours. She started walking towards the lights and calling out. She ran into Tig, he grabbed her around the waist.

"Are you okay baby? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Why is everyone here?"

"You were gone for two hours. Your horse came back without you. Jax and Chibs are worried sick!"

"Shit! Fuck! Shit I got off my horse to do some star gazing, I fell asleep!"

"You're going to be in so much trouble!"

"No shit Tig!"

"Come on let's get you back!"

She followed him back through the woods, right before the got to the clearing he picked up some mud and smeared it on her shirt and face.

"What the hell!" He then scooped her up and carried her into the clearing.

"Just play along."

He carried her to the front porch and opened the door sitting her down. Gemma came running over to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" Before Gen could answer Trig pipped in.

"I found her laying on the ground, she must of been thrown or fell off her horse."

"Are you okay?"

Gen just nodded her head. I'm going to go up and take a shower, she walked up stairs to clean up. She would owe Tig big time, if this got her out of trouble with Jax and Chibs. She was standing under the stream of hot water, letting it wash the stress of the day go. The door of the shower was flung open and Chibs stepped into the shower.

"Shit! What the hell?"

"Are you going to make it a habit of making my life a living hell?" He asked as the water washed over his body.

"Fillip, get out of here before someone comes up stairs."

"I don't care Lass! Answer me!"

"Fillip, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you!"

"When your horse came back, without you...I thought..." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I thought Tucker had you!"

"I'm sorry..." He reached down and turned off the water, wrapping her in a towel. She was shivering, he dried her off and she got dressed. He dried off and got dressed.

She went downstairs by herself, and sat down on the couch. Jax came over and sat down beside her handing her a plate of food. Her house was still full with SAMCRO and family.

"Mom said to eat everything on your plate!" She smiled at him and started to eat, he stayed seated next to her.

"Go ahead and say what you have to say Jax!"

"You can't be running off on your own like that, not when there are people wanting to hurt you!"

"I'm sorry." The sound of the door opening drew their attention to Chibs walking in, Gemma gave him a plate of food.

"Sis, you're making my life a living hell.." She looked at him and started to cry, she put her plate down on the table and walked out of the house.

She walked to the back of the house and sat on the patio looking inside the house. She heard the front door slam and Jax calling her name, she really didn't want to talk to anyone. She was sitting in the dark under a tree, so no one really noticed her. Opie was the one that found her, he sat down next to her and didn't say a word.

"Are you going to tell me that I'm making your life a living hell too?"

"No, I'm just going to tell you, that there are two men losing their mind looking for you again." He stood up and pulled her out of the chair and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's go into the house." They walked into the back door, Jax walked over and jerked her into his arms kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you twice in one night."

The kitchen was clean, and everyone had left, Fillip wasn't around, Gen figured she had pissed him off enough that he had left her. She had no idea who had duty tonight and she didn't care, she locked the door and climbed the stairs and went to bed. A knock on the door stopped her half way up the stairs, she went back down to see who it was. She peeked through the window, it was Fillip. She opened the door to let him in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left me?" She said quietly.

He cupped her face, looking into her eyes. 'Lass, I couldn't leave you if I tried!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Lass, I can't stay with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"Happy is staying with you tonight."

"And?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay. We haven't told you're brother, Clay, or Gemma..."

"Fine...whatever."

She pulled away from him and walked into the kitchen, turning her back on him hiding her emotions. He followed her, pulling her into his arms again, cupping her face, and kissing her.

"Good night Lass! I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses her one last time before he walked out. She heard him talking to someone on the porch and there was a knock on the door. She opened her door and found Happy waiting to be let in.

"You can sleep on the couch or up in the guest room."

"I won't be sleeping!"

"Suit yourself. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Good night!" She climbed the stairs in a foul mood because Fillip wouldn't or couldn't stay.

XXXXXX

She woke up at two when her phone rang. "Dr. Teller. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. She ran down the stairs Happy stood up and looked at her.

"I have to go out on a call."

"Where to?"

"I have to go help a horse deliver a foal." She wrote the address for him on a slip of paper and handed it to him.

"You can ride with me."

"I'm not riding bitch on your motorcycle. I'm taking my jeep, you can ride with me or follow me! I have a bag I have to take. Deal with it!"

"Give me your keys!" She handed him her keys, pick your battles she thought.

She grabbed her purse, yanked on her boots, she grabbed her jacket, and walked over to her clinic. She went in and flipped on the light and packed her bag, she climbed into her jeep and headed to they Zoodie Ranch.

It took longer then she had expected, Jax picked Happy up in the truck at six. Opie was waiting for her at the gate of the ranch when she left at ten.

"Headed home Gen?"

"Yes." She pulled into the drive and headed straight to the clinic. Her receptionist Glenda met her at the door with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Glenda, what do I have today?"

"I re-scheduled most of your appointments from this morning for this afternoon."

"Do I have time for a shower?"

"You have thirty minutes."

"Awesome!" She ran across the yard and into the house. She ran up the stairs and took a quick shower to wake up, and changed into fresh clothes. She headed back over to the clinic. Opie stopped her on her way back.

"Aren't you going to sleep sis?"

"No, time. I have appointments all afternoon."

"Did you eat?"

"No, time for that either." Opie gave her a disapproving look. "I'll grab something between patients." She ran into the clinic to get on with her day.

She ended up lying to Opie and not eating at all. She didn't get finished with her last patient until six pm, she looked at her watch and realized it had been twenty four hours since she had last eaten. She started across the yard when she remembered that Jessie and Mark had left early and she needed to do the evening chores so she walked over to the stables to take care of the horses. She had two of the four stables cleaned when the first wave of dizziness hit her. She ignored it and started working on the third, she heard the rumble of a motorcycle and that's the last thing she remembered.

XXXXX

Opie greeted Chibs as he parked his bike against the fence. "I thought Jax, was going to be here tonight?"

"I told him I'd come out tonight." Opie looked at his brother and smiled but didn't say anything. They heard the horses making noises in the stable. "Is she in the house?"

"She went into the stables awhile ago?" They both went into the stables to look for Gen.

Midnite was stomping his hooves and shaking his head back and forth and whining. He'd back up from the door, and lay down. Chibs looked into the stall.

"Christ Gen!" He pulled open the door and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her out of the stall. He checked her pulse, it was weak. He checked her over and didn't see any injuries. Opie pulled out his phone and called 911, he then called Jax and told him to meet him at the hospital.

The sound of sirens disturbed the quiet night, Chibs was trying to revive Gen. "Come on Lass, open those eyes." The EMS arrived and started taking her vitals, they took her blood sugar, 55. "Let's get D5 started, and get some glucose under her tongue."

She slowly started to come around, her eyes fluttered open. She started to sit up, the paramedics and Chibs stopped her. "Dr. Teller, we are going to take you to St. Thomas, to be checked out."

"I'm fine. I had a busy day, starting at two am, and I didn't eat. I'll be fine once I've gotten some food."

"Lass, you're going to the hospital."

"Fillip, I'm fine!"

She started to get up again, and felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Opie glaring down at her. "You didn't eat after you promised me?"

"I didn't slow down, I didn't have time."

The paramedics asked her when was the last time she ate. Chibs and Opie were both starring at her waiting for her to answer. She quietly whispered "Last night." She closed her eyes afraid to open them. "I did have a cup of coffee." That didn't help matters.

XXXXX

"Dr. Teller, I'm Dr. Parker...How re you today?"

"I've been better."

"According to what you told the nurse, the last date of your menstrual cycle was last month?"

"Yes, the beginning of the month."

"Do you realize, your late?"

"I've been under stress, I just moved...started my own business..."

"We did blood work Dr. Teller, you're pregnant. According to our calculation about four weeks. Congratulations. The nurse will be in to discharge you."

Shit! Shit! Shit! How in the hell did this happen? Gen knew how it happened, but seriously, how did it happen? She didn't even how Fillip felt about her really, and now this. There was a knock on the door and Tara waled in the exam room.

"How are you feeling Gen?" Gen was starring off into space. "Earth to Gen, come in Gen." She looked up and noticed Tara standing in front of her.

"I'm freaking fantastic!" She said with a sarcastically.

"You don't look so good. What gives?"

"Sister secret?"

Tara looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Of course!"

"I'm pregnant." Tara hugged her.

"Really? Who?"

"Again...secret?"

"Of course!"

"I mean it!"

"It's safe with me Gen!"

"Fillip."

Tara sat down in the chair next to Gen's gurney. "How long have you been together? Does Jax know?"

"Awhile and only you know about us. Only you know about the baby."

Another knock on the door and the nurse popped her head in. "Are you ready to go Dr. Teller?"

XXXX

"She's always has someone with her." Tucker reported.

"Then you're going to have to wait until her guard is down!" Replied Patrick

"Then people she's with, they're a pretty serious group. I wouldn't want to mess with them!"

"Genevieve, is a very independent women. She'll eventually get tired of it, feel safe, and that's when we'll get her."

"I hope you're right."

"It's just a matter of time. Tucker, trust me!"

XXXX

Tara pushed her out into the waiting room where her family was sitting, they stood up when they came out. Jax came forward and squatted in front of her.

"Sis, you need to take better care of yourself. No more skipping meals!"

Gen glared at Opie and Chibs sticking her tongue out at them "Tattletales!"

Gemma stepped forward and hugged her. "Come over and eat dinner tonight."

"Mom. I'm tired and want to go home and go to bed. But thank you."

"Little girl you need to eat!" Clay laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I followed the ambulance here in Gen's jeep, I'll see her home and make sure she eats."

"Thank you brother!" Clay hugged him. Jax looked and him and started to say something but Tara stopped him.

Chibs took the wheelchair from Tara and pushed Gen to her jeep, and drove her home. She was lost in thought, with her eyes closed. Chibs took her hand in his and kissed it.

"You scared the life out of me Lass. When I saw you lying there in the stall not moving. That horse could have stomped and killed you."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Jax is right, you have to take better care of yourself!"

"I promise I will, from now on."

He drove up her drive and parked in front of the house, she got out of the jeep and was hit by another wave of dizziness. Chibs caught her around the waist.

"Easy, Gen."

"I'm fine." He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the house. He laid her on the couch, and ordered her to lay down and rest while he made her supper. She must have been more tired then what she thought because she feel asleep. He woke her up with gentle kisses. Her eyes popped open, he caressed her face.

"Wake up Lass! It's time to eat! He placed a tray on her lap, he had made an omelette and toast. "I want you to eat all of it."

She ate most of her dinner. "I just can't eat any more, I'm full!" She tried to get up and take her dishes to the kitchen, he pushed her down on the couch.

"I told you to rest."

"I think I'm going up stairs and take a bath." She walked up stairs and rain her tub full of hot water and filled it with bubbles and sank down into the tub. The water was turning cold, she stepped out and dried off. She reached for her pjs and went to lay down, she felt Chibs climb into bed with her a hour later. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the back of her neck.

XXXX

She woke up at two am, she got up and went down stairs. She pulled a quilt from the closet and stepped out onto the patio wrapping the quilt around her as she laid down in one of the chairs and looked up at the night sky. The door opened and Chibs stepped out onto the patio.

"What are you doing out here Gen?"

"Thinking."

He sat down behind her pulling her into his arms. "What has you fretting so early?"

She stood up and looked at him. "What are we doing?"

"Gen, it's two in the morning."

"What am I to you Fillip?"

"Lass..."

"Am I just a little gash to you..." He got up and jerked her into is arms and looked at her.

"You know better then that!"

"Do I? The other night you wouldn't stay because Happy was here. You were afraid because no one knows about us. So go tell Jax, Clay, my mother..."

"Lass, please...it's not the right time."

"Is there going to be a right time?" She slammed into the house and went up stairs and locked her bedroom door. He followed her and was surprised when the door was locked.

"Lass, please...talk to me."

She laid down and went to sleep. She had her answer, he wasn't ready to know about the baby if he wasn't ready to tell people about them.

XXX

She didn't go down stairs until she heard his motorcycle ride away, she picked up her phone and called her brother.

"Good morning sis. How are you feeling!"

"I'm feeling good. Can you please call off the baby sitters?"

"Gen..."

"Jax...please? No one is coming after me. I will be fine!"

"Fine. But I will keep my eye out and if I think you're in danger..."

"Thank you!"

"We're having a party at the club tonight, will you come."

"Jax..."

"Come on sis...it's family!"

"Fine! As long as you call who ever is down stairs and tell them to leave."

"Deal!"

"See you tonight!" She ended the call and got up to start the day, after she heard the roar of a motorcycle.

XXXXX

She had her last appointment at four, she had enough time to jump in the shower and head to TM for the BBQ. She had wished she hadn't promised to go, but she was a Teller and she tried not to break her promises. She was tired as hell, and she really didn't want to see Fillip. She pulled into the parking lot and backed into a parking spot, she walked into the club and Jax gave her a hug and handed her a beer.

"No, thanks, I'll just have a water."

"What's wrong with you? Have a beer with your big brother."

"I don't want one right now!"

Tara walked up and took the beer "Jax, she shouldn't be drinking after yesterday!" Gen mouthed a "Thank you" To Tara and walked up to the bar and got a bottle of water, her head was throbbing so she walked outside and sat on a picnic table. Opie sat down beside her, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong little sis?"

"Nothing, I'm just exhausted!"

He put his arm around her and gave her a hug. Chibs was still over at the garage glaring at the two of them sitting on the table. She drank the last of her water and was going to go in and get another bottle. She stood up and took a step away from the table when a wave of dizziness hit her and she started to fall. Opie jumped up and grabbed her before she could fall and hurt herself. Chibs came running across from the garage.

"Shit! What happened Opie?"

"I don't know, she was fine. Get Tara, she's inside."

Gen's eyes fluttered open and she started to sit up. "I'm fine!"

"Lay still, sis! Chibs went to get Tara!"

"No, I'm fine!" She pushed Opie away and got up and walked away. Jax came running out after her, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back into the club house.

"Damn it sis!" He carried her into one of the dorm rooms and laid her on the bed.

"Jax, I'm fine. I just got dizzy. Stop over reacting."

Tara came in the room and said something to Jax. He left the room. "Are you okay?"

"I stood up to fast. No big deal!"

She laid there for twenty minutes before she got up and tried to leave.

XXXXX

"I saw the way you looked at my sister last night and again today. Are you sleeping with her?"

"Jackie boy..."

"Just tell me..."

"No...I care for her, but not like you think."

"If you want a relationship with her it's okay!"

Gen stopped in her tracks when the door opened and her brother and Fillip walked out. Jax hugged her and looked in her eyes.

"You feeling better sis?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head home?"

"Let me get someone to take you?"

"No, I'll be fine!"

Jax walked off to find Tara. Gen just started at Fillip, he started towards her to he reached out to touch her arm, she pushed him away.

"Secrets and lies Fillip!"


	8. Chapter 8

Gen drove herself home that night, with a motorcycle on her tail. She swore to God if it was Fillip Telford their unborn child might be fatherless because she might shoot him. She drove up the drive and parked in front of the house and waited for the biker to get off his bike, Tig got off his bike.

"What the hell are you doing here Tig?"

"Chibs wanted to make sure you got home okay!"

"Tell him I said go to hell! I don't require his care anymore!"

She slammed into the house before she burst into tears. There was a knock on the door, she flung it open and Tig pulled her into his arms.

"Do you want Uncle Tig to kick his ass?"

"No, I can kick his ass on my own. But thanks for offering!" He kissed her forehead and left the house. She locked the door and fixed herself something to eat. She put a hand over her stomach and thought okay baby, it's you and me.

He phone rang the caller ID showed it was Fillip, she ignored it. She really didn't want to hear anything he had to say, it rang again. She didn't look to see who it was.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Gee, baby sister...just wanted to see if you got home okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Not when you answer the phone that way."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Genevieve Caitlin Teller!"

"Fine, I was seeing someone, he broke my heart tonight. We broke up!"

"Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"No, but thank you!" She ended the call and climbed the stairs and went to bed.

She had only been asleep for a hour when someone was beating on her door, she rolled over looking at the clock it was ten pm. What in the hell? She walked down stairs and peeked out the window and saw Fillip standing on the porch.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you Lass!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please!"

"No. I'm tired and not feeling well. Go home!" She went up stairs and went back to bed. At least tomorrow was Saturday and she could sleep late. Jessie had hired two new ranch hands to take care of the chores. They would start tomorrow, she would meet them in the afternoon. She fell into an exhausted sleep.

XXXX

Someone was shaking her awake, as soon as she found out who it was she was going to kill them. She opened one eye, her stomach rolled, she jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom barely making it in time. She rinsed her mouth out and washed her face, she walked back into her bedroom and her mom was sitting on her bed. Just freaking great.

"What are you doing here mom?"

"How far a long are you?"

"Four weeks."

"Does the father know?"

"No."

"Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter any more. I prefer if we keep this between us. Jax isn't to know."

"Why baby?"

"I have my reasons mom."

"Can I tell Clay?"

"No, no one in the club is to know!"

"Gen..."

"Mom...please..."

"Alright baby."

"Besides...I won't be able to hide it before to long. Why are you here?"

"Jax said you passed out last night. I guess this is why?"

"Probably."

"Do you know Chibs is asleep on your porch?"

"What the hell?"

Gen got up and went down stairs and out the door. She shook Fillip awake. "I told you to go home. I didn't want to talk to you."

"Lass, please...let me explain..."

"There's nothing to explain Fillip. Secrets and Lies..."

"I did it to protect you!"

"I have nothing to say to you!"

She slammed back into the house and ran into Gemma. "Damn it Mom!"

"Is Fillip the father."

"Mom!" She looked away.

Gemma grabbed her arm. "Baby girl, you need to tell him if he is."

"Why mom? According to him, we've never been together, at least that's what he told Jax last night. So then there's no baby. So then there's nothing to tell him." She put a protective hand over her stomach. "It's just me and the kid."

Gemma pulled her into her arms and gave her a hug. "He's scarred baby. He's afraid that someone will hurt you because of him."

"That's a big crock of shit and you know it mom."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Have this baby."

"And Chibs?"

"I guess I'll have to tell him, eventually. On my time frame."

"As long as you tell him!"

"I will."

"Let's go to breakfast and baby shopping!"

"Mom..."

XXXXX

"I've been watching her house, I think she's on her own."

"Good. Let's start out slow. Before we destroy her."

"I can take her now!"

"Have some patience Tucker!"

"Fine! What's first?"

"We don't want her to think she isn't safe. She'll be protected again. We need something subtle."

"Got it!"

XXXX

Chibs was in a foul mood and everyone noticed. One of the crow eaters walked up to him and draped herself around him. "Hey, baby!"

He shrugged her off. "Get away from me gash!"

"Let's go have some fun baby!"

"Not interested!" She walked away pouting.

Clay walked up to him and slapped him on the back. "What's wrong brother, she was easy pickings!"

"I'm not interested. I have something better, but I screwed it up. I need to talk to you and Jax!"

"What about?"

"I need to talk to you about Genevieve in private." Chibs took a shot of whiskey and walked into a backroom. Clay went over and got Jax and pulled him over to the backroom that Chibs disappeared into.

"What's this all about?" Clay asked.

"Last night you asked me about Gen and me."

"We've been together, Jax. I lied...I have feelings for her. I wasn't thinking clearly yesterday. I'm sorry." Jax walked over and punched Chibs in the face.

"That's for lying to me!" He then went over and hugged him. "She's hella pissed at you brother!"

Clay just stared at him. "What exactly do you plan on doing with my little girl?"

"I want to be with her Clay, if she'll have me. I hurt her last night. I have to beg her forgiveness."

"She's with Gemma this morning. Go find her! Good luck. She's stubborn and has a temper."

Chibs left the club house and went to find Gen and Gemma. He was glad he had Jax and Clay's blessing. He just hoped it wasn't too late and he hadn't lost her.

XXXX

"Mom, it's too early to be baby shopping. I'm only four weeks."

"Humor me. Let me buy the first outfit."

"Fine!" It was nice to have this bonding time with her mom. For so many years she thought Gemma hated her and wished she would have died instead of Thomas. Maybe it was time to let all of that go, and let her in. She heard a motorcycle and looked up to see who was coming. Shit, it was Chibs coming down the street. He saw her and Gemma on the street. He stopped his bike and got off, he took off his helmet and walked up to them.

"Gemma."

"Hi, baby. How are you doing?"

"I've been better." He was looking at Gen. Gen looked down at her feet, she wouldn't look at him.

She was hit with another wave of dizziness. Shit! Shit! Shit! She started to fall forward. He caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. She passed out for a few minutes.

"Gen?"

She opened her eyes and was looking into his. "I'm fine." Gemma handed her a bottle of water, she opened it and took a drink.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. That's twice you've passed out in twenty four hours."

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine!"

"Gemma, help me out! Tell her she needs to go!"

"Chibs, she's fine."

"She isn't fine. Damn it!"

He scooped her and carried her to his motorcycle. "I'm taking you to the bloody hospital Lass!"

"Damn it Fillip! I'm pregnant!"

He looked at her like he'd been shot, he put his hand on her stomach. "How far..." He cupped her face and kissed her.

"I'm four weeks along. Are you happy?'

"Can you forgive me for last night for Jax? I told Jax and Clay about us. I'm in love with you Gen."

"I love you too Fillip."

He put his hand on her stomach "I'm very happy about our baby." He kissed her again. Gemma walked up and cleared her throat.

"I take it, all is good?"

"Yes, mom...all is good."

"So, can we announce that there is going to be an edition to our family?"

"I rather wait a few months...but you can make the announcement when I'm ready!"

"All right!"

XXXXX

He refused to drive her home on his motorcycle, he made Gemma take her home. Once they were inside the house he pulled her into his arms and held her close and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, he sat down and pulled her on his lap.

"We're going to have a baby. What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to do right by you Gen."

"Are you going to love, protect, and care for our baby?"

"Yes..with everything I have. I pledge my love and protection to you too!"

"That's all I want from you!"

The sound of motorcycles interrupt them. She hopped up to see who was here. "Oh hell! It's Clay and Jax! Why do I have a feeling Gemma told them?" She looked out and Gemma pulled up in her car. "You might want to hide!"

She opened the door. "Hi guys! What's going on?"

"Where is he?" Clay roared. Chibs was standing by the fireplace looking at the door.

"Oh for Christ sake! What's the problem?"

Jax came running into the house. "You knocked up my sister?"

"Oh hells bells! Calm down! Jax!"

"What are you going to do about it Telford?" Clay was in his face.

"We were just discussing that when you two came busting in uninvited." Gemma came inside with Tara. "Thanks mom, I thought we had an agreement!"

Chibs took Gen's hand and stood in front of Clay and Jax. "We've been discussing what we are going to do. I'm going to stand by her and the baby. I pledge my love and protection to them both."

"And I'm okay with that. Now you two need to back off and let me be a grown up!"

Gen went and hugged Jax and Clay. "Thank you for being my protectors, but it's okay." She hugged her mom and Tara. "Take your men home, they've had too much excitement for one night. They four of them left for home.

Chibs took Gen in his arms and carried her up stairs to their bed and made love to her. She fell asleep in his arms that night, she couldn't remember ever being so happy.

XXXXX

Gen walked over to the clinic Monday morning as was going over her schedule with Glenda. She had a full day ahead of her. Before Chibs left for work he made her promise to eat lunch and snacks through out the day. She had met her new ranch hands that morning when she went out to the stables to check the horses. Tyson and Bert were family members of Jessie and Mark.

She was exhausted by eleven am, she sat down and ate some yogurt, she lay her head down on her desk and fell asleep for twenty minutes. Glenda was shaking her awake.

"Gen, Ge, Wake up!"

"MMMMM, What? I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! Your 11:30 canceled. Mr.. Telford is on line one."

"Thank you Glenda."

She picked up the phone and punched the button. "Hi!"

"You didn't answer you phone I was worried."

"Sorry, I fell asleep at my desk."

"It's okay."

"Your going ti worry yourself to death if your not careful!"

"I was just checking on you!"

"I appreciate it. Now get to work before they make fun of you for being a old lady!"

"I love you Gen!"

"I love you too Filip!"

She hung up the phone and got started on her afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Four Weeks Later**

She smiled she was being woke up with kisses along her neck, he slowly reached her lips and gently kissed her.

"Good morning Lass!"

"Good morning."

"What do you have planned for today?"

"I have a few appointments on ranches this morning, then a doctor's appointment of my own." He was nibbling on her ear, he stopped and looked at her.

"Are you okay, the baby?"

She cupped his face. "We're fine, it's my first appoint with the OB doctor."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"If you want to come you can. It's up to you."

"What time is it and where?"

"Two and St. Thomas' Dr. Lynch's office."

"I'll be there. What time is your first appointment?"

"Ten. Why?"

"It's seven-thirty." He pulled her on top of him and slowly made love to her.

XXXX

She headed to the Zoodie ranch and checked on the foal and Mare, she had delivered a couple of weeks ago. She was happy to see they were doing fine, she was off to her next appointment. It was a new patient, she normally had them come to the clinic first but there was special circumstances. The owner of the animal couldn't get out of the house so she was going to do a house call.

She was searching for the house but she couldn't find it, she pulled off the side of the road and looked at her paper to make sure she was in the right place. She looked at the GPS again. She never saw the black SUV coming up behind her, he hit her, pushing her into the culvert She flipped several times, rolling over. When she stopped she was right side up.

She picked up her phone to call for help, she started to dial Fillip's number but everything went black.

XXXXXX

It was 2:30 and she was late, it wasn't like her. He was waiting in the doctor's office for Gen, he tried to call her phone and it went straight to voice mail. The receptionist had already rescheduled her appointment, he walked out to the parking lot and called her clinic.

"Dr. Teller's office, this is Glenda."

"This is Fillip, have you talked to Gen lately?"

"She has nothing scheduled this afternoon, she has a doctor's appointment."

"She didn't show up, where was her last appointment?" He heard clicking of buttons Glenda came back on the line and gave him the address.

Chibs dialed Jax's phone next. "Jackie boy, your sister is missing. No one has heard from her since this morning. She missed her doctor's appoint this afternoon. I'm heading out toward's her last appointment. Out on 5 heading south towards her place." He gave Jax the address of her last appointment.

"I'll get the guys out looking for her." Chibs ended the call and headed out.

He would have missed her if he hadn't been looking for her, he barley saw the top of her jeep from the road. He ran down the embankment and saw her slumped over the wheel, he whipped open the door and felt for a pulse. He heard the roar of motorcycles arriving and stopping.

"Jax, call an ambulance." He yelled up to the top of the road. "Gen, can you hear me Lass?"

She moaned and tried to move and get out of the jeep. "Be still love, wait for help." He was holding her hand. Jax came running down the embankment.

"Christ, is she okay?"

"She's alive...I don't know..." They heard the sirens coming down the road, the paramedics loaded her up on the guerny and took her to St. Thomas' Hospital. Jax and Chibs took off behind the ambulance.

Juice pulled up with the flatbed and pulled her jeep up. It was the first good look the club got a look at her jeep.

"Christ, she's lucky she wasn't killed!" Bobby said.

"It looks like she flipped it several times." Tig paled at the thought. "Has anyone got a hold of Clay and Gemma?"

"I think Jax did, they were meeting them at the hospital." Happy said.

"Juice, take the wrecker back then meet us at the hospital." Bobby said.

Juice nodded his head and took off for TM, the rest of the club mounted their bikes and took off for the hospital to check on their Princess.

XXXXX

Gen started to regain consciousness on the ambulance ride to the hospital, she really was in and out of it. She really couldn't tell them what happened. Her head was throbbing and she hurt all over. They rolled her through the ER doors, she opened her eyes and looked at the doctor.

"Gen, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My head, all over. I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

The doctor did an exam, she had a concussion, needed five stitches in her forehead, and the baby was great. She was going to be sore but that was to be expected.

"Can you go tell my family, I'm sure they're being a pain in the ass in the waiting room."

He smiled at her. "I've heard rumors. Anyone you want me to send back?"

"Send back Fillip, please." He patted her hand and walked out to the waiting room.

"Teller?"

The usual loud crew got quiet and stood. "She's going to be sore, she'll need to take it easy, she has a concussion and stitches, the baby is great. Fillip if you'll come with me." Fillip got up and followed him back.

"Wait, did he say baby?" Tig asked. "Our Princess is having a baby?"

Jax,Tara, Clay, and Gemma hugged each other.

XXXX

Fillip walked into the exam room and saw Gen laying on the gurney with her eyes closed. He walked over to her placing one hand on her stomach and picking her hand up with his other and kissing it.

"You scared the life out of me Lass!"

"I'm sorry. I tried to call you for help, but I passed out."

"What happened?"

"I was going to my appointment and I got lost. I pulled over to look at the address and my GPS. I was hit from behind and flipped over a couple of times."

"You could have been killed!"

"I know." He cupped her face and kissed her. There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in.

"Are you ready?" Gen smiled and nodded her head yes. The nurse squirted gel on her belly and ran the fetal Doppler wand over her belly until a clear whomp whomp was heard. Gen started to cry and laugh at the same time. She looked at Fillip and squeezed his hand as the realization dawned on him that he had just heard his baby's heart beat for the first time.

XXXX

Fillip got Gen loaded into Gemma's car and headed home, he promised to be home as soon as he could. He had some club business to deal with first.

He walked into the clubhouse, they were having church because of Gen's car "accident".

Clay started the meeting. "Chibs doesn't think that Gen's accident was an accident. She says she was pulled off the road putting directions into her GPS for an appointment because she was lost. She was rear ended and she rolled over several times. Some bastard tried to kill my little girl and my grand baby, and Chibs' baby."

All eyes turned on Chibs. "She's going to hate it but she needs to be put into protection again, until we figure this out." He said.

"She's definitely going to hate it!" Replied Opie.

Jax stood up."She's going to have to deal with it."

Everyone one was in agreement, they stood up and slapped Chibs on the back congratulating him. Chibs headed for home, he needed to hold her and make sure she was really whole. He pulled down her drive and parked by the fence. He walked into the house and Gemma walked in and gave him a hug.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Is she resting?"

"I put her to bed when we got home. There's dinner in the oven. Take care of my babies Chibs."

"I will Gemma, with my life!" She hugged him before she walked out the door.

He ran up the stairs and peeked into the bedroom, the bed was empty, he had a moment of panic. The bathroom door opened and she walked out, looking pale, and tired. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Am I hurting you Lass?"

"No, this feel really nice!"

"I love you Genevieve Teller."

I love you too!"

He scooped her up and carried her to bed. "Now, back to bed with you. Time to rest."

"I'm fine to get up and come down stairs to eat."

"No, I'm ordering you to stat put." He leaned down and gave her a very long kiss.

He went down stairs and fixed their plates and brought them back. He sat with her and ate. "I've got to tell you something. The club knows about the baby. They found out at the hospital."

"Okay..and?"

"What makes you think there's more?"

"Isn't there?"

"I don't think you were hit by accident. You need protection again."

"Fine."

"You're not going to argue?"

"Nope."

"What are you planning Genevieve Caitlin Teller? It's not like you to give up without a fight."

"Not planning anything love..." She smiled at him sweetly

Chibs eyed her suspiciously, he knew that smile all too well. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips and again smiled the same sweet angelic smile. Chibs didn't like the way this was going.

"Give me your word, you'll behave yourself!"

"Of course I will!" He gathered their plates and went down stairs. He picked up his phone and called Jax.

"Jackie boy, I'm worried."

"Is something wrong with Gen, the baby?"

"I told her she was going to have to have protection again and she didn't argue. She just smiled that sweet little smile she has."

"Shit!"

"I asked her what she was planning and she said nothing."

"Which means she's up to no good! Me and Ope will come over in the morning and talk to her Maybe between the three of us we can figure out what she's up to.."

"God, I hope so!" Chibs ended the call and went back up stairs to check on Gen. She was sound asleep, he crawled into bed next to her pulling her into his arms. She mumbled something in her sleep, letting out a whimper, he stoked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She settled down back into a restful sleep.

She woke up at one am her whole body throbbing, she couldn't get back to sleep, she eased herself out of bed and went down stairs. She got herself a glass of water, she tool some pain reliever. She looked in the freezer and found some chocolate ice cream, she pulled out a box of cheese crackers from the cabinet.

"Thank you mom!" She took her treats to the couch and turned on the TV. She was totally engrossed in the chick flick and her food and didn't hear Chibs come down stairs.

"What are you doing up Lass?"

"I was hurting, and hungry."

"What the hell are you eating?"

"Chocolate ice cream and cheese crackers."

"Really?"

"Don't judge me Fillip Telford!" She started to cry. "It tastes really good!"

"Oh God, I'm sorry, please don't cry!" He pulled her into his arms. She pulled away and pouted. She continued eating her snack, and watching the movie on TV. Chibis leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you Fillip." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too"

She went to put her snack away and turned off the TV, she started to walk back up stairs but Chibs picked her up in his arms and carried her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He laid her in the bed, she reached up and touched him.

"Please, love...the baby."

"It's perfectly safe. I asked the doctor. It will be fine." She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. He groaned and undressed her, she pulled off his boxers. "Love me Fillip!"

XXXXX

She woke up alone, she sat up, stretched, she had a smile on her face thinking of the early morning. She got up and got ready for the day, she smelled coffee. She headed down stairs and was greeted by her three favorite men. Opie, Jax, and Chibs was sitting at the bar drinking cups of coffee, she walked over and poured herself a mug.

"Lass, shouldn't you be drinking milk."

"It's better for the baby sis."

Opie went to the refrigerator and poured her a glass taking her mug of coffee and handing her the milk.

She sighed smiled sweetly. "I'd hate to kill all three of you for taking the one cup of coffee I drink. It would be a shame you wouldn't get to meet this baby. Your deaths would be very painful!" She walked over took her mug of coffee from Opie and sat down at the bar. All three men stared at her with open mouths.

"I think one cup of coffee a day is fair." Chibs said.

Opie and Jax nodded in agreement. A plate of eggs was placed in front of her. She gladly ate them and waited.

"So what are you two doing here this morning?"

Jax spoke first. "We think you need to go under protection again."

"Okay."

"Now Gen...don't argue with Jax." Opie said.

"I said okay." She sat there smiling sweetly.

"Damn it Gen...stop that!" Jax said.

"I'm agreeing with you." She kissed all three of them on the check and walked out on the front porch. She sat down in a chair and waited.

Opie came out first. 'You are scarring us. Why are you being so agreeable?" She just laughed kissed him on the check.

"Gotta keep you boys on your toes." She sat her empty mug down and walked out to the stables. Jax and Chibs walked out of the house.

"What did she say?" Asked Chibs.

"We are in trouble boys. We are going to have to be on our toes!"


	10. Chapter 10

Juice picked up an abandoned black SUV from down town Charming early that morning the VIN number had been rubbed off on it. They were going to salvage it for parts. He called Chibs over when he noticed the red paint on the front bumper.

"Is it a match for Gen's jeep?"

Chibs studied it closely, they compared the bumpers of both vehicles. "Christ!" He was looking at the vehicle that could have killed Gen and his unborn child. His anger started to boil, "Have Clay or Jax seen this?"

"No, you were the first to see it!"

"Let them know." He walked back to the garage trying to calm his nerves. He needed to make sure she was still safe, he pulled out his phone and called her.

"Hello, Dr. Teller."

"Are you resting Lass."

"I'm sitting down and working."

"Genevieve!"

"I'm looking into getting another doctor to help me. I'm okay, don't worry so much!"

"I can't help it!"

"Everything will be fine!"

"Stay out of trouble!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" She laughed.

"I've got to go! See you when you get home!"

"You better be there!"

He ended the call feeling better knowing she was safe. Jax and Clay walked up after looking at the black SUV. "Unser is on his way to dust it for prints. Hope to find something to who tried to hurt Gen."

XXXXXX

Gen was sitting at her desk when Opie dropped a plate with a sandwich carrot sticks and other veggies in front of her. He set a water bottle in front of her and sat down in a chair across from her.

"I promised Chibs you'd eat."

She looked up and smiled at him, she picked up her sandwich and ate it. The bell over the door rang, Gen got up and went to the other room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat an old friend Genevieve?" He grabbed her arm.

"Stay away from me! Let go of me Patrick!" She cried.

Opie jumped up from his chair and ran out of the office. "Get your hands off of her!"

"This is no concern of yours friend! I'm just saying hi to my girlfriend."

Opie jerked him up by his shirt and smashed his fist into his face and dropped him on the floor. He got in his face and growled at him. "If you ever come back here again, come near her or touch her, I will kill you."

He spun around to look for Gen but he couldn't find her. He started calling her name and searching for her. He heard her in the closet, he opened the door she was curled up in the very back crying. He tried to coax her out but she just retreated further back, she was shaking so hard. He didn't know what to do. He called Chibs and told him what happened.

Jax and Chibs flew out to Gen's ranch as fast as they could go. They both ran into the clinic, they found Opie sitting in front of the closet looking helpless. Jax pulled him to one side while Chibs stepped in the closet and picked up Gen.

"What happened Ope?"

"We were sitting here eating and someone came in. It was Patrick Murphy."

Jax hit the wall "Did he hurt her?"

"He grabbed her. I stopped him and threw him out, warned him. She was hiding in the closet when I came back. God Jax, I've never seen her that way."

"He did a real number on her."

XXXX

Chibs wrapped his arms around Gen. "I've got you sweetheart, you're safe!" He carried her out of the closet, out of the clinic and into the house. He sat down with her on the couch, with her on his lap.

"I'm okay. Sorry I worried you." She looked down. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"Can you tell me what happened love?"

"It was Patrick Murphy, he was here. Opie took care of him." There was a knock on the door, Opie and Jax walked in. Gen got up and went over and hugged Opie. "I'm okay, thank you Ope."

He lifted her up in his arms. "You scared the crap out of me little sister. Don't check out on me like that again!" He kissed her on the top of the head, set her down on the ground and left. Jax walked over and gave her a hug.

"We are going to get this bastard sis!"

"I know." The roar of motorcycles shook the whole house, they walked out onto the porch and practically the whole club was there. Tig walked up to her and hugged her.

"You're our little Princess no matter how old you are! We are going to protect you and the little one. Now who's ass are we kicking?"

Gen started to cry, these hormones were making her a wimp. All of her "uncles" looked a bit uncomfortable. "Thank you, I love you all!" Of course behind the club came the old ladies with food.

Chibs looked at her. "Are you holding up love?"

She turned to look at him, she must have turned to fast, she was hit by dizziness and started to fall forward. Chibs put an arm around her waist, to steady her. "Gen?" She had her eyes closed trying to make the world stop spinning. "Gen!" He said a little louder, when she didn't answer, he picked her up and carried her to the couch and laid her down.

Gemma brought a cool cloth and placed it on her forehead, Tara had her medical bag out and took her blood pressure, she took her blood sugar, which was a little low.

"Let's get her some juice."Tara said. Gemma brought her a glass of juice. Gen sat up and sipped it.

"Sorry, I didn't get to finish my lunch with all the craziness." Chibs sat beside her making sure she was doing okay. "I'm fine, go be with the men!"

"Are you sure love?" She smiled at him.

"Do you think these women are going to let any harm come to me or the little one?" She leaned up and kissed him.

XXX

Patrick Murphy sat back and smiled. He had loved scarring her today, the look on her face was priceless. She thought she was safe in this little hick town, no matter how many men were around her, she would never be safe from him.

"Tucker, tomorrow I want you to visit our friend at her ranch. Terrorize her a little bit!"

"You got it!" Tucker smiled to himself.

XXXX

She woke up the next morning feeling better, she had slept late that morning. She was running late for work, she threw on scrub pants and a t-shirt and ran down stairs. She opened the fridge grabbed a yogurt, and a water. Running out the door to the clinic to for a staff meeting, she nearly plowed into Tig.

"Crap Tig!"

"Is that all your eating this morning?" He looked at her with disapproval.

"For now! I'll grab more later, don't tattle!"

"Slow down!" He watched her run into the clinic and shut the door.

Glenda was already in the office waiting for her. They were waiting for Ethan her Vet assistant and Dr. Danner the vet that would be helping her. They arrived and the meeting got started. Dr. Danner was going to take field calls so Gen could stay in the clinic. She would pick up more clinic hours as the Gen's due date got closer.

At ten Tig appeared at the clinic with a plate of food for her. "What is it with you boys and food?"

"We just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself!"

"I know!" She hugged Tig and took the plate and ate everything on it. Glenda brought in a box that had been delivered with Gen's name on it. She opened it up, turned pale, and sat down pushing the box away. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Gen, look at me. What's wrong!" He grabbed the box and looked in it. He picked up his phone and dialed Chibs number. She reached up and took his phone and ended the call.

"Don't I'm fine. Just take it way!"

"I need to tell Chibs."

"No!" She laid her head down on her desk and cried. She went out to the stables to find her ranch hands.

"Why didn't you tell me about Midnite?" She asked Tyson.

"We just found him this morning Gen. We didn't want to upset you!"

"What did you do with him?"

"We took care of it."

She walked back to the clinic and sat at her desk. The picture of her murdered horses was burned into her brain. Tig sat in front of her looking at her.

"Come on baby, let me call Chibs!'

"No, I'm fine! I'm not going to fall apart. You're not telling anyone Tiggy!"

"You're one tough women!" He kissed her on the forehead..

"It's about time someone noticed!"

XXXX

She laid down on the couch after coming in from work and fell asleep. She had kept it together for the most part, but now she was just done. Chibs saw her laying down sleeping, he frowned. She looked really pale, her eyes had purple shadows underneath them. He wondered if she was working to hard, he sat down on the couch and started massaging her feet.

She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "You have no idea how wonderful that feels!"

'Lass, are you taking care of yourself?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You look really pale tonight and you have purple shadows under your eyes."

She straddled his lap and kissed him. "You worry way too much! I'm taking good care of us." She patted her stomach, his hand covered hers.

"Gemma wants you to come over for dinner. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, let me go change clothes." She hopped off his lap and ran up stairs and changed clothes. Since she hadn't replaced her jeep yet, Chibs brought a truck home to drive over to Gemma's.

XXX

They pulled into the drive at Gemma and Clay's, there was a brand new jeep in the drive with a ribbon on the hood.

"They didn't?"

"It looks like they did love."

"Did you know about it?"

"No, they just asked me to see if you would come over."

"Let's go in." She got out of the truck and headed into the house. They walked into the house together, Jax, Tara, and Abel were there too. Abel came crawling over to Gen. She picked him up and loved on him.

"Hello handsome!" She kissed his face and snuggled him. Jax hugged his sister and took Abel, Tara hugged her. Gemma and Clay came forward and handed her the keys.

"Here ya go little girl!"

"Thanks mom, thanks Clay." She hugged them. They sat down and ate dinner, they laughed and talked. Chibs noticed how tired Gen looked, he tugged her hand and asked her if she was ready to go home. She nodded her head, she handed him the keys to her jeep and he drove them home.

"Lass, I can see something has been bothering you all night. Tell me!"

"It's not important, I handled it!"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Now take me up stairs and make love to me!" She demanded!

"Yes, ma'm!" He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs, and he tossed her on the bed. She looked up at him and laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Weeks Later**

She was in the shower getting ready for work, when the shower door was opened and Chibs stepped in with her. "You're going to be late" She laughed.

He kissed her. "I thought I could wash your back."

"I think I can mange. " She laughed again. He leaned down and kissed the very small baby bump starting to develop. She caressed the top of his head. "I'm going to be late, if you don't behave yourself!"

"Are you sure you don't need me to wash your back."

"I'm sure!" He kissed her one more time before stepping out of the shower. She finished, dried off, and got dressed. She hurried down stairs and grabbed something to eat. He surprised her again down stairs, picking her up in his arms and kissing her. He sat her down on the floor, she winced in pain.

"What is it Lass? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you worry too much. Go to work." He left go to work, she walked to the clinic to start her day,

The morning was busy, Happy was sitting in her office for the day. Her afternoon wasn't too bad. She had finished up with her last appointment when Glenda came rushing in to get her.

"Gen, there was an accident at TM. Fillip was hurt, he's been taken to St. Thomas."

She ran to her office and grabbed her purse, Happy was on his feet he'd gotten a call from Jax telling him what had happened. He took Gen's keys to drive her. Happy told her there was an explosion and Chibs had been thrown, he suffered a head injury. They arrived at the hospital, Chibs was in an exam room, he was unconscious. The nurse showed her in, there was a women sitting in a chair by the bed. Gen looked at her.

"I'm Fiona, Fillips wife. And you are?"

"I'm Genevieve Teller, a friend of Fillip's I was checking on him. I see he's in good hands."

She turned around and walked out, a cramp over took her. She bent over, trying not to pass out. She walked out into the hall way, tears streaming down her face, past the club sitting in waiting room. She heard someone calling her name but she kept on walking. She was hit by another cramp, this one took her to her knees. She couldn't breathe, she fell to the floor. Another cramp hit her, she could feel something warm coming between her legs.

"Christ Gen!" She looked up into the eyes of Jax. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take her away.

XXXXX

Fillip slowly regained consciousnesses, he opened his eyes and saw Fiona setting in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"My husband is in an accident, I came to check on him?"

"Why are you even in California?"

"I'm here on business. You're friend Genevieve was here to see you."

"Christ, what did you say to her?"

"I told her I was your wife."

"Christ Fiona!"

XXXX

Dr. Lynch came out to talk to Gen's family. "It was an Ectopic pregnacy, her Fallopian tube ruptured. we repaired the damage. She lost a lot of blood, she's going to be weak, and will need to rest. She will recover and be able to have more children.I'm very sorry!"

"When can we see her?" Asked Gemma.

""She's resting, and doesn't want to see anyone right now Mrs. Morrow."

The group sat down and waited for news on Chibs. Fiona walked out of the ER and past the waiting room. "Holy shit! Now I see why Gen was so upset!" Jax said.

"Fuck, how are we going to tell Chibs about the baby and Gen? Tig asked.

The doctor came out to the waiting room "Fillip is asking for Gen." He looked at the club apologetically. Gemma and Jax stood up and went into his room. When they walked in he was trying to sit up.

"Christ, I never told her about Fiona. I have to find her!" Gemma and Jax looked at each other and walked over to the gurney and laid their hands on his shoulder.

They told him what had happened. "Oh God, it's my fault!"

"No baby, it isn't. It would have happened no matter."

"I have to go to her. Help me up!"

"She's not wanting to see anyone right now. She's resting. You need to rest too."

XXX

Gen lay in her bed crying, the nurse came in and offered her something for pain she gladly took it. She just wanted to sleep and not wake up, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She slowly woke up, she kept her eyes closed, someone was stroking her hair and talking to her.

"Come on sis, we really need you to wake up and talk to us. We're all worried about you. Especially Chibs, he's out of his mind with grief. He needs you." She felt bad about checking out, she just couldn't face anyone yet. She let go and faded back out.

"Come on little girl open those eyes for me. It's been three days." She drifted back to peaceful sleep.

"Lass, Christ I'm sorry! I should have told you about Fiona. We haven't been together for years, Please love I need you!" He laid his head down beside her and wept.

She heard him but was too tired to fight her way out of the darkness. He fell asleep slumped over, his head laying on the bed next to her. She slowly started fighting her way back to reality. She opened her eyes, the bright lights burned her eyes, she moaned and moved her hands and patted Chibs head. He lifted his head up and looked at her, he stared into her green eyes. He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Love..I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He cupped her face as tears streamed down her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Gen didn't know what to say, forgive him for the secret he kept about being married? Forgive him for making her a whore? "Please say something Gen."

"I don't know what to say." She whispered. He stood up and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He walked out of the room to tell her family that she was awake.

Jax came into the room "You had us worried sis. We thought we lost you!" He leaned down and hugged her.

Gemma and Clay came in, they hugged and kissed her. "Baby, it's so good to see you awake." Gemma cried.

She was left alone again, to think about what she had lost. She started to cry, sobs racked her body, she needed to let it out. The nurse came in and asked is she needed something for her nerves. Gen refused, it was time to feel and release all her pain.

"Where is Fillip?"

"If that is the gentlemen that was in here, he's sitting in the hall."

"Will you send him in. Please?"

"Sure honey."

Chibs came back into the room starring at the ground, she looked at him and her heart went out to him. He had lost a lot too. He'd lost his child, and he thought he'd lost her too.

"Will you just crawl in this bed and hold me please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, all I want is to feel your arms around me."

He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. They cried together and mourned the loss of their baby, they fell asleep holding each other. That's how the nurse found them at shift change.

XXX

She got a clean bill of health and was allowed to go home, things were a little strained still between her and Chibs. She still hadn't addressed her feelings about him being married. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Lass, what is it?"

"Fillip, you're married!"

"I haven't been with her in a long while. We have a child together. They live in Ireland."

"You have a child with her?" She got up and started to walk away, he grabbed her and tried to pull her in his arms.

"She's with someone else, and has been for a very long time. Please, I want to be with you. You have my heart..."

"I can't do this..."

"Can't do what? Please...love don't do this."

"I need some time to think. I need you to leave.'

He went up stairs packed a bag, walked to the door and stopped. "Don't take too long to decided what you're looking for." He walked out, hopped on his bike and rode off.

She sat down on the couch and started to cry. There was a knock on the door, she ignored it, the knock grew louder. She got up and flung the door open. Opie stood on her porch, he held open his arms, she fell into them and cried. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. She cried herself to sleep, he picked her up and carried her up stairs to her room, he tucked her into bed and went back down stairs. He called Jax and told him to come over and bring that ignorant son of a bitch Chibs.

XXXX

Chibs was already shit faced when Jax got Opie's call. He dragged him to the truck and threw his ass in and drove him to the ranch, he called Opie and told him to make coffee. They sat on the porch, sobered Chibs up and asked what happened.

"She threw me out, told me she didn't want to be with me. Because of Fi and my daughter."

"You stupid bastard! She's been through hell. She can't be held accountable for what she said!" Opie roared

"You're the dumb ass that didn't tell her!" Jax replied

"That's me a dumb ass bastard...why should I be with her!"

"Because you love her!" Jax said.

"Maybe love isn't enough Jackie boy! I'm sleeping at the club house. Take me home!"

There was no more talking to him tonight, Jax pushed him in the truck and took him back. He'd try to talk so sense into Gen tomorrow.

XXXX

Gen was miserable, she still loved Fillip his secrets just hurt. How many others was he hiding? Could they have a future together? She got up and headed to the shower. She was going to get someone to take her to the clubhouse so she could talk to Jax and maybe mom. She needed to get perspective.

She went down stairs and Bobby was down stairs. "Can you take me to the clubhouse? I need to talk to Jax and mom."

"Baby, the all left for Belfast, Abel was kidnapped last night. It's just me, Tig, and Juice."

"Oh!"

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, it's okay."

She went up stairs and found her phone, there was several messages from Mom, Jax, and Clay but none from Chibs. She sat down on the bed and cried, she hoped and prayed that they would get Abel back.

XXXXX

She was home alone, she told Bobby there was no reason for her to be protected and to go back to the clubhouse. It took some long hard talking but it worked, he left. She sat back and enjoyed the empty house, it had been about a hour when she heard a noise. She got up to investigate, she went outside and the stables was on fire. She ran in and was trying to get the horses out. The ranch hands were gone, she opened the stall doors and the horses ran out. She ran out into the pasture, she called 911 to get the fire department out.

She started to the house, she noticed flames in the clinic. Shit! What the hell! There were flames on the house. She looked around and everything was on fire. She felt someone grab her, she turned around and Patrick Murphy was behind her. He dragged her to a van that was parked behind the stables and drove off. The last thing she saw was her entire ranch in flames.


	12. Chapter 12

Wayne Unser pulled into Tm"s lot, he drove up to the garage's doors. He sat in his car and tried to calm his nerves, he wiped the tears from his eyes and got out. Tig walked up to the car and greeted the Chief of police.

"What's going on Unser?"

"I just got back from Genevieve Teller's ranch. Is Clay, Gemma, or Jax around?"

"No, they are in Belfast. Abel was kidnapped and taken there. What's going on? Tig noticed that Unser was shaken up.

"Her ranch was completely burned to the ground."

"Is she at the hospital? Is she okay?"

Unser looked down at the ground, tears streaming down his face. "They found a female body in the stables, she's gone"

Tig fell to the ground, Bobby and Juice came out to find out what was happening. "Our Princess, is gone." Tig sobbed.

"Unser looked at Bobby. "They think the fire was intentionally set. I'm sorry." Unser got back in his car and left. He'd known Gen Teller since the day she was born.

Bobby sat down by Tig. "I should have never of left her, it's all mt fault she's gone."

Tig looked at his friend. "No. If you would have stayed..."

XXXX

You are so fucked Teller, you got yourself into this mess. You have to get yourself out _._

Gen laid in the back of the van, her hands and legs were tapped up, She needed to regain some energy. She was exhausted from getting the horses out of the stalls, she didn't have anything left. She was still weak from losing the baby.

The van came to a stop, the doors slung open and Tucker Ochs was smiling at her. "Nice to see you again!" He grabbed her out by the arm and threw her to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs, the air left her body. He reached down and cut the tape away from her legs.

"Get up! You worthless bitch!" She stood up, wavering a bit, she looked him straight in the eye, never flinching. This really pissed him off, he slapped her across the face, knocking her to her knees. She pushed herself up, spit out blood, and looked at him again.

"Tucker, pace yourself. Everyone will think she's dead! No one will be looking for her." Came Patrick's voice. He dragged her into a cabin and threw her into a windowless room. He cut the tape on her hands and chained her to the bed, leaving the room. She laid there exhausted, she had used every last ounce of energy she had on Ochs. She was right she was fucked and on her own!

XXXX

Chibs sat at the bar in the Belfast clubhouse, drowning his misery in whiskey. He was a fucking idiot! He left without calling Gen. When he got back to Charming he was going to the ranch and making her listen to him. He loved her, he wasn't going to give up on them. She was stubborn as hell and had a hellva temper, but that's what he loved about her the most.

Jax sat down beside him and slapped him on the back. "You doing okay Chibs?"

"Jackie boy, I'm going home and fighting for your sister."

Jax looked at his friend and smiled. "Good luck! We are leaving tomorrow morning."

Gemma was up stairs in the apartment rocking Abel to sleep, it felt good to have him back where he belonged.

XXXXX

"Tig, Juice, and Bobby sat in the club house not sure what to do next. "Should we call and tell them or wait until they get here?"

"I'm getting ready to call Jax." Tig said. He got up wand walked away, to one of the empty rooms.

Jax answered after a couple of rings. "Tig, what's going on?"

"Jax, I need you to go somewhere quiet." He walked up stairs to the apartment.

"What's going on brother?"

Tig told him what had happened. Jax let out a howl of pain that woke up Gemma, Clay, and Abel. He dropped his phone and was on his knees crying. Gemma and Clay came out to the living room. Gemma clutching Abel in her arms.

"Jax, what's wrong baby? Is it Tara?"

He shook his head. "Gen, she's gone."

Clay pulled Jax up by the arms ans shook him. "What are you talking about son?"

"There was a fire at the ranch. It burned to the ground. They found her in the stables, they think she died getting the horses out," Gemma collapsed in the chair next to her. "Someone needs to go tell Chibs."

Clay went down to the bar and found him and brought him up stairs, he took one look at Gemma and Jax; he knew something bad had happened.

"Gen, is she okay? How bad is she hurt?"

Clay laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry brother, she died in a fire, at the ranch." He fell to his knees, with his face in his hands. Clay went downs stairs and rounded up the rest of SAMCRO that came over to Belfast with them and gave them the news. Opie also took it hard, he always considered Gen his baby sister.

None of them slept that night, they flew home the next morning, they had to make plans to bury their Princess.

XXXX

She woke up, and it hurt to move. She couldn't lay here and give up, she had to fight her way back. She had to get back to her family and Fillip, she had to be strong for them. Besides she was a freaking Teller, we don't give without a fight. She sat up on the edge of the bed, a wave of dizziness hit her. She sat there and let it pass. She slowly stood up and took in her surroundings, she tested the chain length it was fairly long. She walked around the room, she opened a door and found a bathroom. Well at least they were being civilized., she went in, relieved herself, and washed her face. She drank some water from the tap, and walked out into the room. The door opened and a girl of sixteen brought a tray of food.

'Mr. Patrick, say you eat." She placed the food on the bed. Gen eyed the food with suspension, she needed it to gain her strength, but what if it was drugged.

Get it together Teller! Eat a little if you start to feel funny then stop. It was delicious, she ate everything on the tray, she really hoped it wasn't drugged. The girl came back to take the tray.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Marie."

"My name is Genevieve Teller, I need your help." The girl looked at her with fear in her eyes and walked away.

Patrick came in clicking his tongue at her. "Tsk, tsk Gen. She won't help you. No one will." He slapped her across the face. "You're all mine now!"

He left the room and locked the door. Damn, this was going to be harder then she thought, she wasn't going to give up or surrender.

XXXX

They pulled into TM's lot in the late afternoon and was greeted by Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Tara. They headed into the clubhouse to start planning the memorial. Unser walked in with some papers.

"The final reports are in, it was arson."

Clay stood up. "Some one killed our little girl?"

Unser looked down. "It appears that way. Do you know anyone that had a grudge against her"

"She fired a ranch hand for making advances at her" Opie said.

Chibs was going to kill him, rip him apart with his bare hands. Jax laid his hands on his shoulders. "We're going after him, don't worry."

"What about Patrick Murphy?" Gemma asked.

Unser was writing down their names. "I'll check them out. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Chibs hadn't stopped thinking how if he hadn't been a complete arse how she'd still be with him. If he would have stayed with her, she would have come to Belfast with him. It was his fault she was gone. Gemma could see that he was fighting inner demons, she walked up and hugged him.

"Baby, none of this is your fault. We are going to find the person that did this and make them pay."

"Gemma, if I would have stayed and fought for her a bit harder...she would have been with me in Belfast. But I walked away."

"She pushed you away, Baby."

"I should have fought harder." He laid his head down on her shoulder and cried for all that he had lost.

XXXX

The medical examiner was finishing his report. "Didn't you say Genevieve Teller had recently had an Ectopic pregnacy?" The assistant walked over to the computer and pushed some buttons and brought up her medical records.

"Yes, she was a patient just last week."

"This isn't Genevieve Teller. Call Chief Unser. I don't know who this is, but her family needs to be notified."

The assistant went to the phone and called the Chief.

XXXX

"Wake up!" She was punched in the stomach, the wind being knocked out of her. Tucker was standing over her bed laughing at her. She opened her eyes and was glaring up at him.

"Good morning to you too Tucker!" She starred at him right in the eyes showing no fear. She knew he hated it and she would pay. He slapped her across the face. She rared back and kicked him. He grabbed her legs and pined them down.

"Better be glad you're recovering from losing that bastard!" She was furious, she tried to stand up and fight, but he knocked her back down. He yanked her head up by her hair he kissed her. He ripped her shirt open and started to fondle her, he felt himself harden. He threw her on the floor and undid his pants and grabed her by her hair, yanking her head back.

"Open you mouth bitch!" There was a gunshot and Tucker crumpled at her feet. Patrick came into the room, shaking his head.

"Knew I couldn't trust him. He dragged Tucker out leaving a trail of blood. Gen climbed up on the bed shaking. The door opened and Marie came in to clean up the mess. She handed Gen some clothes to change into.

"Thank you Marie."

"You welcome Ms. Gen. I bring you food." Gen lay down on the bed and cried. She had to come up with a plan to get the hell out of here before she really was dead.

XXX

Unser knocked on Clay and Gemma's door. "Come in Wayne, can I get you some coffee?"

"No, this will only take a minute. Is Clay around?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think he needs to hear this too."

"Clay, Wayne is here. He needs to talk to us." They had a set at the table waiting for Clay.

"What's going on Unser?"

"You better sit down."

"Just out with it already!"

"The medical examiner finished his report this afternoon. The body in the stable isn't Gen's."

"What?" Asked Gemma.

"Then where is she?" Asked Clay.

"As far as we know she's still alive. We don't know what or where she is."

"Christ, our little girl is out there somewhere hurt. Possibly not knowing where her family is?"

"We are going to be searching for her. If she's in the area we'll find her." Unser got up and left.

Clay got out his phone and called Jax. "Church in twenty minutes." He ended the call and hugged Gemma.

"We're going to find her and bring her home."


	13. Chapter 13

Clay sat at the head of the table has the club came into chapel and found their seats.

"What's this about Clay?" Jax asked.

"It's about Gen." He hit the gavel on the table bringing the attention to the head of the table, all went silent.

"Unser paid me a visit this afternoon, the medical examiner finished their report today."

Tig looked at Clay. "Can we put our Princess to rest now?"

Clay reached over and patted him on the back and smiled. He reached over and touched Chibs arm, he looked at Jax. "It wasn't her body they found in the stables. They don't know who it belongs to. As far as we know, Gen is still alive and missing."

Chibs looked up. "Are they sure?"

"They are 100% positive it isn't her."

Jax looked up and down the table "I want the animal that did this to our family and that has Gen. We find her and bring her home!." The club started beating on the table in agreement.

"We need to track down the Tucker Ochs and Patrick Murphy." Opie said.

Chibs got up and walked outside, he looked up at the the sky. "Hold on Lass, I'm coming for you!"

XXXX

Marie came in with a tray of food for Gen and sat it on the bed. "Marie, would you ask Mr. Patrick, if I could have a shower?"

"Yes, Ms. Gen.'

Gen started to eat the food that Marie brought her. The door opened and Patrick walked in the room, he leaned against the wall. "Marie, said you wanted a shower. What game are you playing?"

"No, game Patrick. I've been here for days. I haven't had a shower. I"m a mess. How can you expect me to feel good about myself or feel pretty. Can I get some clean clothes too?"

He walked over and touched her face, Gen didn't flinch. She looked him in the eye, he kissed her lips, she kissed him back. "Please Patrick?"

"If this is a trick, you'll pay dearly."

"It isn't I promise."

He unchained her from the bed and took her to his bathroom so she could take a shower. He stayed in the bathroom and watched her, she slowly undressed for him and stepped in the shower. She lathered her body up with soap and rinsed off, she washed her hair. The hot water felt amazing, she stepped out of the shower. He was leaned against the counter watching her every move, She smiled sweetly at him and walked over to the clothes stacked on the counter next to him.

He grabbed her wrist and kissed it, she didn't pull away. He undid her towel and looked at her naked body, slowly running his hand up and down it. "Still beautiful" He kissed her lips, she kissed him back. She shivered from the cold. He laughed and told her to get dressed. She walked out of the bathroom and he walked her back to the windowless room and chained her to the bed and locked her the door.

She laid down on the freshly made bed, as tears rolled down her face.

XXXX

Mike Ochs had just set down in his recliner with a beer, he'd been gone for the last few months on a job. His door was kicked in and he was yanked from his chair and held against the wall.

"Where the hell is she" Chibs screamed in his face.

"Who?" Mike was in fear for his life.

"Gen Teller?"

"I haven't seen her for months. Not since she fired my brother. I've been gone."

"Where is your brother?" He growled.

"I don't know, he went to work for Pat Murphy. On his ranch not for from Teller's." Chibs dropped the man to the ground and walked out of the house.

Opie walked up to him. "Does he know anything?"

"His bother went to work for Murphy on his ranch, it was close to Gen's! That bastard has her!"

"We're going to find her!

They got pn their bikes and headed toward the club, time to find out where the Murphy ranch was located.

XXX

She woke up from when she heard the door open, she slowly sat up as Patrick walked in and sat on the bed.

"I'm very unhappy with you Genevieve. You were with another man, you were going to have his bastard!"

"I'm sorry Patrick, please forgive me. I was only with him to make you jealous."

"I must punish you for your behavior."

"I know."

"Did you love the Scot?"

"Of course not, I only love you."

He laid her on her stomach, he lifted up her shirt and gave her twenty-five lashes. She clinched her jaw so she wouldn't cry out on pain. He left the room when he was finished, she let the tears roll down her face. Marie came in and applied cool wet clothes to her back, she handed her a bottle of water and something to eat. She thanked Marie.

She ate the food and laid in bed until the pain left her body, she slowly sat up and stretched her body. The door opened and Patrick was back at her side, he caressed her face and looked into her face.

"I'm sorry Patrick, I realize I was wrong." He kissed her lips.

"All is forgiven. Please don't make me punish you again."

"Can you unchain me? It's starting to hurt my wrist."

"No, but I will switch it over." He undid the cuff and moved it over, she massaged her bruised left wrist. He picked her left hand up and kissed her wrist.

"You always did bruise easily." He got up and left the room locking the door, Gen laid back down and went to sleep. She was too tired to fight anymore.

XXX

The club wrote past Gen's burnt out ranch, two miles down the rode to the property that Patrick Murphy owned. They searched every inch and didn't find Murphy, Ochs or Gen.

"Damn it Jax! Where has he taken her?"

"Look at me Chibs! We are going to find her alive!"

There was nothing there, the ranch had been abandoned, they had no choice but to head back to the club. Gemma came running out of the TM office with a hopeful look on her face. Jax shook his head at her. Clay walked up to her and hugged her.

"The place was wiped clean baby. No trace of anything."

"Clay?"

"I promise you we are going to find her and bring her home!"

Chibs headed into the clubhouse to one of the dorm rooms, all he wanted to do was sleep, so he could go out and look for her again.

XXXX

Marie brought her a dinner tray and smiled at her. "You eat all food and get strong."

"Thank you Marie." Marie left the tray and walked out of the room. Once she was finished eating, Patrick came in and asked if she wanted to take a shower. Gen nodded her head. It was the same as before, he watched her shower. This time he dried her off, touching her body. She smiled at him sweetly, and let him do what he wanted. She figured it was no good to fight what was going to happen. She was his prisoner, there was no escaping it now.

He picked her up in his arms and pulled her close to him. "It sickens me that another man touched you!" He threw her on the ground and kicked her. "Get dressed!" She got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, he pulled her to the windowless room, chained her to the bed and locked her in the room.

She laid back down and cried herself to sleep.

XXXX

"Chibs wake up! We found another place where she might be!" He instantly came awake?

"Where?"

"There's a cabin that Ochs owns. Let's go!" They drove out to the cabin but it was a freshly burned out shell. They found a female body in the remains of the cabin.

Clay called Unser out to the scene, along with the medical examiner. Chibs had to walk way from the cabin, he couldn't have been this close to finding her only to loose her. They took her body back to the hospital, promising to have the report done STAT.

Jax walked up and put his arm around his shoulder. "It isn't her, I know it!" Chibs couldn't say anything he just mounted his bike and rode back to the club. He went in and had a shot of whiskey, one of the crow eaters hung herself on him. He pushed her away and went back into his room to sleep and dream of her, his Gen.

Gemma walked up to Jax looking to him for answers. "We got to the cabin, it had just burned down."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"There was a female body inside."

"Is it Gen?"

"We don't know...the ME is doing the report STAT."

XXX

The examiner finished his report, his assistant looked at him. "Well?"

"This woman, has been pregnant recently, she has the same DNA as Teller."

"I'll call the Chief."

XXXX

Unser pulled into TM's parking lot, the garage door was open, he pulled up to the doors. Clay came out to meet him. "Wayne."

"Clay, we need to step inside. Is Gemma and Jax here?"

"Unser? Jax!" Jax came running out of the garage and saw Unser standing there looking down. He called for Chibs to come with him. They walked out and followed them into the office.

"There's no easy way to say this, the body that was found, matched Gen's. I"m sorry, she's dead."

Gemma screamed Gen's name, Clay gathered her up in his arms and held her. Jax started to shake, he got up and walked into the garage and threw a wrench. Opie came up to him and peered into the office seeing Clay, Gemma and Unser. Chibs had walked out behind Jax and hadn't reacted at all. Tig walked up and grabbed Chibs by the shoulders.

"Tell me it's a lie!" Jax shook his head.

"Not this time!"


	14. Chapter 14

It was a beautiful sunny day, a couple of hundred motorcycles road as escort with the hearse carrying Genevieve Teller to her finale resting place. Not only did members of the Sons ride from (several chapters) as escort but members from other clubs road as a sign of respect. Chibs sat on the front row with Gemma, Clay, Tara, and Jax.

They had church last night with the other chapters in town, sharing the picture of Patrick Murphy, he was enemy number one. He was to be found and brought to the Red Oaks chapter unharmed, they would deal with him. The service was over, and they headed back to the clubhouse, to celebrate her life.

Chibs sat at the bar drinking a beer, Gemma sat down beside him. "She loved you Chibs, never doubt it!"

"I didn't protect her Gemma."

"Stop it! You took care of my baby. You loved her and made her happy!"

"I'm going to make the bastard pay for taking her from us!"

"I know you are!"

XXXX

She woke up in a different room, she tried to get her wits about her. She was still chained to the bed, damn! She stood up and moved around, stretching her muscles. The door slowly opened and a women walked through the door carrying a tray of food.

"Good you're awake. I'm Liz!"

"I'm Gen Teller. Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter. " She sat the tray of food on the bed and left the room. She wasn't very friendly, and probably wasn't going to be any help. She nibbled on the food, listening for clues to see if she could figure out her location. The door unlocked and opened, Patrick walked in the room.

"Liz said you were awake."

"Where am I?"

"We've moved north."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter Gen." He pulled her up from the bed and kissed her, she kissed him back, straining her ears to listen for outside noise. He released her and sat her on the bed. "I'll be back later." He walked out of the room.

She sat on the bed with her legs crossed and wondered how long it would be before Patrick killed her. The door opened and Liz walked in and took the tray,

"This will be easier if we could be friends Liz."

Liz looked at her with a sneer. "I don't need a friend like you." She slammed out of the room locking the door.

Just bloody perfect Gen thought, she wondered what she meant by that. The door slammed open against the wall, and Liz was standing in the door way. She came over and jerked her out of bed.

"You think you're the first slut he's brought here?"

"Whoa,! Does it look like I want to be here? I'm chained to the fucking bed!"

"I love him." She slapped Gen across the face. Gen stood up and wrapped the chain around her neck and pulled.

"Let's try this again...shall we. You can have his crazy ass! I just want to go home! Have you heard of a motorcycle group called the Son's of Anarchy?" She loosened the chain and shoved Liz away from her causing her to fall.

Liz got to her feet ans shook her head yes. "My step father is President and brother is Vice President of the Charming California club. They will be looking for me. Where am I?"

"Tacoma Washington."

"Go to the clubhouse here, tell them I'm being held. They will come for me."

"They will kill him!"

"No, they won't. I promise you."

Liz walked out of the room leaving Gen alone. Well shit! She laid back down and went to sleep.

XXXX

 **Three Days Later**

Liz walked into the clubhouse of the Tacoma Son's. "Can I help you?" A man asked behind a bar.

"Gen Teller is being held at 1345 S. Crestview Ln

The man looked at her. "Get the hell out of here, we buried her three days ago."

"She's being held by Patrick Murphy at that address." Liz started to walk out when she was stopped by a biker.

"Sit down, this better not be a joke."

Liz sit down and told them everything she knew.

The president of the club called SAMCRO, and got them on the line.

XXXXX

Clay dropped his phone on the ground and looked at Jax. "What's wrong?"

"Church right now!" He walked to the clubhouse and the rest of the club followed him.

He didn't bother with the formalities. "I just got off the phone with the Tacoma pres, a women came into their club twenty minutes ago and said... That Gen was being held in a house up there by Patrick Murphy."

Chibs looked at him "We buried her Clay...the ME said it was her."

Gemma came bursting in the doors "Tell me!"

"We don't know...we are heading to Tacoma."

"The Tacoma club are going in to get her, they are going to call us, we are flying out in a hour. Be ready to go."

XXXX

Patrick came into the room and gathered Gen in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She wrapped the chain around his neck and pulled it tight, she watched and his eyes popped. She lowered him to the floor, as his life started to slip from him. He tried to fight her, she placed a foot on his groin and stepped hard. She leaned down and whispered.

"I love one man, and one man only Fillip Telford!" She picked the gun out of his waist ban, stood back, aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger. She grabbed the key from the ring and unlocked her cuff. She ran to the closet and found shoes. She pulled her hair back, and went to find a way to escape. She went back and rolled him over and took the money from his billfold and ran out of the house never looking back.

XXX

They were all back at the clubhouse ready to leave for the airport when Clay's phone rang. He listened intently and ended his call. "Shit!"

"What happened?" Tig asked

"They got there and Patrick was dead and Gen was gone. No trace of her."

"Do we know for sure if she was even there?" Chibs asked. He had almost hoped it had been true and she was alive..

"Gemma texted them a picture, the women confirmed it was her."

"What do we do now? Jucie asked.

"Half of us are staying here, half of us are riding to Tacoma. Half of Tacoma is staying at their clubhouse and half is riding down here. We are hoping she shows up somewhere along the way."

XXXX

Gen went into the store and bought a backpack, a few changes of clothes, sunglasses and a hat. She went to the bathroom pulled her hair up, put the hat on and headed for home. She was a long way from home, but she was going to get there. She went to the bus station and bought a bus ticket for Charming California, she got on the bus, sat back in the seat.

She closed her eyes and thought about Flillip. She just wanted to be in his arms again, the tears started to run down her face. The lady next to her handed her a Kleenex.

"What's wrong sug?"

"I'm heading home after being gone for awhile. I'm hoping the man I love will forgive me for being horrible to him."

"You should call him?"

"I don't have a phone. I lost mine."

The women pulled out her phone and handed it to her. "You call him baby, and tell him you're coming home."

She dialed Fillip's number, and got his voice mail. "Fillip, it's me. I'm coming home, I'm on a bus...I love you!" She hung up the phone and handed it to the women.

"I got his voice mail."

The women put her phone in her bag and fell asleep, not hearing it when it rang. She got off the bus a hundred miles later wishing Gen good luck on her travels.

XXX

Chibs checked his phone, he had a missed call from an unknown number, they had left a voice mail. He listened to it and sat down on the ground. Jax rushed to his side.

"What's wrong brother?"

Chips looked up and played the message on speaker, he tried to call the number back but it went to voice mail. She was headed to Charming and he was going back to wait for her.

XXXX

She was exhausted, it was a three day bus ride. She stopped and tried to get cleaned up the best she could in a gas station bathroom. She looked in the mirror, she looked horrible. Her clothes were baggy, she'd lost a lot of weight, her hair was stuffed into a baseball cap, and she had shades on.

She walked down the side walk towards TM, she could see it in the distance, it was like a light house. She walked into the drivem she could hear music playing in the clubhouse. She walked up and saw him sitting on the picnic tables, she dropped her bag as she got to the door.

He didn't even look up. "This is an invitation only party!"

"Good thing I have an invitation!" She whispered.

He looked up and jumped off the table, he walked over and pulled off her cap and glasses. "Christ Lass, is it really you?"

Tears were streaming down her face, he picked her up in his arms. "Fillip!" He sat her down and caresses her face and kissed her. "Just hold me"

"I don't plan on letting you go!"

The doors opened and Tig came stumbling out and stopped. "Holy shit!"

She looked up at him. "I think you're going to have to share let me go for awhile."

"I'm keeping you close to me."


	15. Chapter 15

Tig went back into the clubhouse announcing that Gen was home. "I guess there's no chance of me sneaking in and getting a shower, first?"

"You look beautiful love." She looked at him and laughed.

"I seriously doubt that!" She started to walk in the club but he stopped her pulling her in his arms and kissing her.

"Don't doubt it!" He took her hand and lead her into the club and the waiting family. She gave hugs to everyone, and smiled. She found Tara standing at the bar.

"Do you have any extra clothes here?"

"In Jax's room? Why?"

"I need a shower and change of clothes. Twenty minutes?"

"I'll keep them distracted!"

"Thanks!"

She walked back to Jax's room and got Tara's clothes and laid them on the bed, she went into his bathroom and took a shower, washing her hair. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked into the bedroom and Fillip was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Her breathe caught in her throat, he looked up at her. He looked up at her, she walked close to him, he pulled her into his arms. "You're beautiful love!" He started to kiss her, he undid her towel. She closed her eyes and felt his hands on her, she pulled away, wrapping the towel around her.

"Fillip, wait...I..."

"Lass, what is it?" He turned her around to look in her eyes, he cupped her face.

"I love you Fillip...I never stopped!

"I love you too." She leaned into his embrace, he wrapped his arms around her. "You're freezing love, get dressed." They walked back into the main part of the clubhouse. Jax picked her up and swung her around in his arms.

"Sis! Are you okay?" He sat her down and looked her over. "You are way too skinny, mom needs to fatten you up." She punched him in the gut and laughed when he doubled over. "Tell me how you got away?"

She sat down at a table. "He beat me for punishment, I made him think we still had a relationship afterward. He moved me to Tacoma, I don't know if you were getting close to finding me or not. I couldn't stand to have him touch me, kissing me, he kept me chained up to the bed. He came in i wrapped the chain around his neck and pulled it tight, choking him. Pulling him to the floor, right before he was about to die, I told him that I loved Fillip. Then I pulled the gun from his waist band of his pants and shot him. I took the key and unlocked my cuff and I ran."

She looked down at the floor when she was done, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Fillip at her side. Clay stood up and looked at Gen, he looked at the club members.

"My little girl is as tough as nails!"

She got up and walked to the bar, Bobby sat plate of food in front of her. "Eat up sweet girl, you're way too thin!"

"Thank you!" She took her plate and went outside to the picnic tables. She just needed a minute of fresh air, she put her head in her hands.

"How you doing Baby?" Gemma sat down beside her.

"Mom." She started crying and laid her head on Gemma's shoulder.

"What's all this about baby?"

"What if Fillip doesn't want to be with me? I mean Patrick didn't rape me, but he touched me..."

"You look at me! Fillip Telford is crazy in love with you! It won't matter!"

She picked at her food, not really wanting to eat. Gemma got up and went into the clubhouse, Gen got up and walked away from the table. She walked away from the patio. She climbed the ladder to the roof of the club and laid back to look at the stars. The exhaustion from the day over took her and she fell asleep, she was curled up in a ball. She heard her name being called from far away, she struggled to open her eyes. She sat up when she heard several panicked voices calling her name. Every single light in the compound was on, the usual pounding music of the clubhouse was off.

Son of a bitch, she was in trouble. She slowly climbed down the ladder and walked around the corner, she plowed into Flillip.

"Christ love! You scared the shit out of me. Where the hell have you been. You've been missing for three hours!"

"I went up on the roof, I fell asleep..."

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I've got her!" He walked her to the front of the building,he kept his arm firmly around her waist. "I'm not letting you out of my sight!" He whispered.

"I'm taking her home." He walked her over to his motorcycle, he climbed on. He handed her his helmet and she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him. He took off for his house, he parked his bike. He climbed off and helped her off, they walked into the house together. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you Gen. I want to be with you, but if you're not ready, I can wait."

"I love you Fillip. I want to be with you, it's been so long..."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her on his bed. He started taking off her clothes, and kissing every inch of her. He stepped away from her and pulled off his clothes and crawled into bed with her. "Are you sure Lass?"

"Make love to me Fillip."

XXX

She woke up in his arms, he pulled her closer to him. "Good morning, love" She rolled over to her stomach and looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning!"

He touched her back, "Tell me about this scar on you back."

"I just want to forget it." She tried to get up and get away. He pulled her back down on top of him, putting his hands in her hair, pulling her face down to look in her eyes.

"Tell me Lass."

"He whipped me with his belt, the buckle cut me. It was punishment."

"Punishment? For what?"

She closed her eyes and a tear escaped. "Please Fillip..."

"Tell me love."

She rolled over and sat up, she couldn't look at him and tell him. "For loving you, for being with you, for getting pregnant." She whispered. She heard him swear under his breathe. He pulled her into his arms, running his hands in her hair, pulling her face to his.

"God, I'm sorry!"

"Fillip, I don't regret it! Not one minute of it! He was a sick bastard! It isn't your fault." She laid in his arms for a while longer, falling asleep. She woke up a couple of hours later.

"I need to go shopping, I have no clothes."

He rolled over and looked at her. "I don't have a problem with that. You'll have to stay in the house, in my bed!"

"Fillip Telford!" She laughed as he pulled her to him again and started to make love to her. It was late morning before they got up, she pulled on a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt and followed him into the kitchen.

"Lass, you aren't going to get fed, if you insist on dressing like that!" She slapped at his hands.

"You have to feed me!" He fixed her breakfast and made sure she ate all of it.

"You really are skin and bones Lass! I need to fatten you up a bit!"

They showered together, he was drying her off when the doorbell rang. He leaned down to kiss her, the doorbell rang again. He cursed under his breathe dried off quickly, got dressed and went to answer the door. She got dressed and started to follow him out. Her smile quickly left her face when she saw his wife standing in the living room, she turned around and went back into the bedroom.

"What are you doing here Fiona?"

"What the hell are these?" She asked throwing papers at him.

"Divorce papers."

"Why? After all this time?"

"Because it's time to end this marriage! It's been over for years. I'm ready to move on." She looked at him with hurt in her eyes, she tried to kiss him. He pushed her away. She signed the papers and threw them at him, she walked out the door.

He came back into the bedroom looking for her, he pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her. He saw some emotion in her eyes. "Is everything okay love?"

"It's fine." She kissed him back and pushed him away from her. "I really need to go buy some clothes. I'm going to call mom to go with me!"

She picked up his phone and called her mom. She picked her up twenty minutes later and they were gone all day.

XXXX

Chibs headed to TM, he went to find Jax and Clay. He pulled them into the office he needed to talk to them.

"What's on your mind brother?" Jax asked.

Clay sat down in an office chair. "Several weeks ago I sent Fiona divorce papers, she showed up today and signed them."

"It's about damn time." Clay said.

"Holy shit!" Jax looked at Chibs.

"I love Gen with all my heart. I was wondering if I could have her hand in marriage?"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry it took a few days for an update, work got in the way. Don't you hate when that happens. Hope you enjoy it!**

Fiona watched Gemma and Genevieve walk into the specialty underwear store and shop. Her anger boiled as she watched the younger red head pick items out, for purchase. There was no way she was giving up Fillip without a fight, to this little twit. She still loved him and was going to win. She watched them walk out and put the bag in a white SUV. She hid in an alley, so neither women would see her.

Gemma's cell phone was ringing, she looked at the caller ID, she smiled at her daughter before answering it.

"Hey, baby!"

"Gemma, we have an emergency down at the shop. I really need you to come down?"

"Damn it Clay. Gen and I are going to have lunch with Tara in a hour. Can't you figure it out?"

"No, I really need you."

"Fine!" She ended the call and looked at Gen. "Clay needs me at TM."

"It's okay mom, go. I'll be fine. Just drop my things off at Fillip's house."

"Okay, baby. Are you still going to have lunch with Tara?"

"Yeah, I'll get a cup of coffee at the book store, then meet her in a hour." Gemma hugged her and left for TM.

XXXX

Clay looked at Chibs "You have to ask Gemma about Gen. If she knows you asked us and not her..."

"I understand...what do you think she'll say?" He asked nervously.

"You're about to find out brother."

Gemma pulled in the parking lot like her ass was on fire, she slammed out of her SUV. She came storming into the office pissed as hell. "So what is so hell fire important of an emergency, that I couldn't spend it with my daughter?"

All three men looked up at her smiling, Gemma took in them in. Chibs stood up and looked her in the eye. "Gemma, I love Gen with all my heart. I would like to ask your permission to ask for her hand in marriage."

He held his breathe waiting for an answer, she pulled him in her arms and hugged him. "What did these two have to say about it?"

"They wanted me to ask you."

She turned looking at Clay and Jax. "What do you think?"

Clay got up and hugged Chibs. "Welcome to our family son."

Jax slapped him on the back. "You do know she's incredibly stubborn and has a temper from hell?"

"Aye, and that's two of the things I love most about her."

XXXXXX

Gen sat down at a table in the book store with her coffee, she was reading the book she had just bought when she heard the bell over the door ring. She didn't bother to look up to see who it was, until she noticed someone sitting at the table with her. She thought maybe it was Tara, she glanced up and was surprised to see who it was.

"Fiona, what are you doing here?"

"Did you know Fillip asked me for a divorce?"

"No."

"You're breaking up my marriage, taking a father away from his daughter. You're nothing more then a home wrecker."

"Fillip said you hand't been together for years."

"It wasn't be choice. A man named Jimmy O'Phelan was jealous, he's the one that gave Fillip his scars, he took Karrianne and I from Fillip told him to leave Ireland and never come back or he'd kill us." She pulled out a picture of a young girl. "This is our daughter. I'm asking you to be a good women, and let me have my husband back. we'd be together if it wasn't for you." She picked up the picture and left the shop.

Gen sat there with tears running down her face, she picked up her book and walked out of the shop. She ran into David coming out of the hardware shop.

"Gen?" He hugged her. "God I'm so glad you're okay!"

"David, can you do me a favor?"

"I was suppose to meet someone but they didn't show. Could you give me a ride to Fillip's house?"

"Sure!" They got in his car and he drove her through the streets of Charming.

"How are you doing."

"I'm fine, I got my drivers licence back today, I'm now officially alive again." She laughed. He pulled in the driveway, her jeep was parked in the driveway, Clay and Jax must have brought it over earlier. She got out of David's car. "Thanks for the ride."

She went into the house and her bags were sitting in the floor from the shopping trip, the keys to her jeep were on the counter. She looked out the window and waited for David to leave. She picked up the keys, she went into the bedroom and looked around, she picked up the boxers and t shirt she had worn that morning and carried them into the living room stuffing them into one of the bags. She picked up the bags, walked out the door and loaded up the jeep, she pulled out of the drive and headed towards her ranch.

XXXXX

Tara arrived at the restaurant and looked around, she didn't see Gen yet so she went ahead and picked a table. She waited twenty minutes and when she hadn't shown up yet she called Gen's cell phone, it went straight to voice mail. She called Gemma's cell phone next.

"Gemma, is Gen with you?"

"No, she's suppose to be having lunch with you."

"She isn't her yet. She's twenty minutes late. I called her cell phone and it went straight to voice mail."

"She was going to the book store, maybe she lost track of time."

"I stopped at the bookstore to buy a present for Abel, she wasn't there."

"I'm sure she's doing some more shopping, we'll track her done. Eat some lunch, don't worry."

Gemma hung up the phone and went out to the garage to find Clay and Jax.

"Have either of you heard from Gen in the last hour?"

"No, why?" Asked Clay

"She didn't show up for lunch. She isn't answering her cell phone."

"Maybe her and Chibs had plans." Jax offered.

Chibs came walking up from outside.

"Have you heard from Gen lately?" Jax asked.

"No, not since this morning when she left to go shopping. Why?"

"It may be nothing, but she was suppose to have lunch with Tara. She didn't show up. He calls are going straight to voice mail."

"Shit!" He ran from the garage and hopped on his bike. He had no idea where to look first.

XXXXX

She hadn't been to the ranch yet, she wanted to see what was left, what needed to be rebuilt. She pulled down the long drive and sat in utter shock, there was nothing left, everything was gone. She got up and walked around, the house, stables, the clinic, all of it. She didn't even know where her horses were. She just figured that they were here being cared for, she sat down on the ground and cried. He phone rang, it was Chibs, she ignored it.

She got up and dusted herself off and got back in her jeep and just started driving. She didn't know where she was going but she would know when she got there. Her phone kept ringing and she kept ignoring it.

XXXXX

Chibs pulled into his drive, and ran into the house. Fiona was sitting on his couch waiting for him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"I told you we were done."

"I still love you Fillip. I'm not done with you. And now that Genevieve is out of the way."

He grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "What are you talking about?" He growled.

"I told her why we were apart, told her she was a home wrecker, that you asked me for a divorce. Told her to be a women and step aside."

"I'm going to make myself clear Fiona. I'm in love with Genevieve Teller. I plan on marrying her if she'll have me. Get out of my house."

He picked up his phone and tried to call Gen, it went straight to voice mail.

"Please Lass, answer your phone or call me back. I need to find you!"

XXXXX

Gen didn't get very far from Charming, she drove four hours before exhaustion stopped her. She found a little out of the way hotel and checked in, her head was pounding from a migraine, her eyes burned from crying. She brought in the bags and put on the boxers and t shirt, climbing into bed. She checked her phone, everyone in the club had called her and left messages, she checked them all. She didn't feel like calling everyone, she choose one person, he could relay the message she was okay.

She dialed Opie's number he answered on the first ring.

"Gen, baby...we are worried sick. Tell me where you are so I can come get you."

"I'm fine Ope. I'm just done...tell everyone I'm sorry and I love them. I just can't deal with it anymore, I have nothing left in Charming, everything is gone."

"Gen, come on...baby..."

"I have to go." She hung up the phone and cried herself to sleep.

XXXXX

Jax hit the bar. "Damn it!"

Chibs laid his head on the bar, they had no idea where she was. She was out there hurting, thinking she was alone and he couldn't find her.

Juice sat down with his laptop, "I can hack into the bank's system and find out where she used her credit card last."

Chibs looked at him as his fingers flew over the keys. "She checked into The Little Country Inn just off the 5 four hours north of here in Mt. Shasta.

'Good job Juice!" Jax slapped him on the back.

Clay, Jax, and Chibs left for Mt. Shasta immediately for find her. Chibs had four hours to think what he was going to say to her.

XXX

She woke up and her head was still pounding, so much for putting more miles between her and Charming. Looks like she'd be staying another day here nursing a migraine, she went to the bath room and washed her face. She called room service and ordered a large coke, hoping the caffeine would help. She put the do not disturb sign out, and climbed into bed.

The ringing of her cell phone made her want to throw it against the wall, her head hurt so bad she couldn't see who it was. She hit answer instead of ignore, she could hear someone calling her name. She ignored them and pulled the blanket over her head, and tried to sleep.

XXXX

"Damn it Gen! I can hear you answer me!" Jax yelled into the phone. They were thirty minutes from Mt. Shasta, they had to stop for a bike repair. They were afraid they were going to miss her and loose her. He ended the call and walked over to Chibs. "Almost done?"

"I'm ready. Did you get her to answer?"

"Yes, but she would,'t say anything."

"Let's hope she's still there when we get to town." Clay said.

They mounted their bikes and rode to Mt. Shasta. They drove straight to the inn, they were relieved when they saw her jeep still in the parking lot. They walked in the office, the young girl said she wasn't allowed to give out information about the guests. She was only about fourteen, they didn't want to intimidate a little girl, they walked out frustrated.

They noticed a housekeeper cleaning rooms, they walked over and showed her a picture of Gen. "That looks like the women in 203. She was suppose to leave today, but she's ill. She has the do not disturb sign out."

"So much for not giving out information" Chibs mumbled under his breathe.

"Darlin, I'm her brother, this is her step father, and her fiancee. She called us to come get her. Can you let us in her room?"

"I really shouldn't."

"If she's sick..."

"I can't I'm sorry." She walked away to clean rooms.

XXXX

Gen woke up to a knock on the door. Hells bells, what part of DO NOT DISTURB did they not understand? She got up out of bed her head still pounding, nauseated and dizzy. She whipped open the door.

"What the hell?" She asked with her eyes squinted shut. She looked up to see Clay, Jax, and Fillip. "Well fuck!" A wave of dizziness hit her and she fell forward, arms went around her and scooped her up.

"A good morning to you too Lass" That's the last thing she remembered.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Smut alert!**

Gen took a deep breathe, she felt a cool wet cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes, and Jax was sitting by her bed, looking at her with cool blue eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking sis?" She winced at the anger in his voice.

"I was thinking, getting the hell out of Charming."

"Why?"

"Because, I had nothing left." She slowly sat up, swinging her beds to the side of the bed, trying not to pass out again.

"You have me, mom, Clay, and Chibs. What about Chibs?"

She got up and walked to the window and looked out and laughed. "I've been on my own since I was fourteen and mom and Clay sent me away. Really I've been on my own earlier then that and Fillip? I don't have him either."

"What are you talking about with mom, Clay, and me?"

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "I've always known that she wished it was me that died instead of Thomas, then when I was fourteen I heard her tell Clay, girls were too much trouble and they sent me away. I came home for two years to visit, got tired of feeling like an outsider, so I stopped coming home..no asked why! No one came to my high school graduation, I was fucking Valedictorian..."

"Sis...that's not true! Mom never wished that! God how can you even think that."

"Just stop." He tried to hug her. "I thought I could put it in my past. I thought things would be different when I came home, then with Fillip and his ex-wife...there's nothing left of the ranch...I have nothing"

He jerked her into his arms not giving her a choice, hugging her. "Sis, please." She was sobbing in his arms, he kissed the top of her head. "Filllip, is waiting to talk to you. I love you Gen. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the past. Why didn't you tell me, call me?"

"I love you too Jax. You were just a kid yourself...you didn't have time for my bullshit. You have a family now and don't havr time for mt bullshit. Why is Fillip here?"

"Hear him out." Jax left her room. There was a quiet knock on the door, she opened it slowly Flillip was leaning againts the door frame.

"Can I come in Lass?"

"Yes. If you want."

He came in and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at her, he held out his hand. She took it, he pulled her onto her lap, cupping her face kissing her. She pulled away from him, getting up and walking away.

"Why did you leave me Lass?"

She couldn't look at him, if she did her resolve would crumble. "Go back to your wife and daughter Fillip,"

"I don't have a wife, I'm divorcing her. I haven't loved her for a long time." He touched her arm, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "I love you, you're the one I want to be with. That first night when you came to the club, there was something about you that intrigued me. "

"Fillip, please."

"Tell me you don't love me, tell me why you left!"

"I left because I was taking you from your family, I left because I had nothing left for me in Charming, including you."

He spun her around so he could look into her eyes, he entwined his hands in her hair so she had to look into is eyes. "You have me, you'll always have me."

He kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go her. She tried to fight the kiss but she couldn't resist it any longer, she opened her mouth and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pulled away from him. "I love you Fillip. That's why I left.." There was a knock on the door, Fillip stepped away from her and answered it.

"Chibs, everything okay?" Clay asked.

"Yes."

"We got trailer for the ride back."

"Thanks, I'm not taking any chances. See you later today."

Clay stepped in the room. "Little girl, we'll talk when you get home."

"Can't wait!" She mumbled.

"Plan on dinner with your mom and me. We are going to have a long talk." Gen closed her eyes, great just what I want to do.

"Chibs, take your time and stay safe."

Chibs shut the door and locked it, he turned around and he picked Gen up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down, he crawled onto the bed beside her. "Promise me Lass, never to run from me again."

"Fillip, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be better..."

"Promise me!"

"I promise never to run from you again." He leaned over her and kissed her.

"How could I be better without you in my life? I know what Fiona told you. She lied to you, there hasn't been anything between us for a long time."

"What about your daughter?"

"She's going to love you, Gen."

"Fillip..."

He brushed the hair off her face, kissing her lips again. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just tired, my head still hurts a bit."

"Let me try to help you with the cure love." He slowly started to kiss her neck, moving his hands under her shirt. Hr peeled off her boxers, he stood up and took off his clothes. He pulled her up and took her shirt, he looked down and admired her body.

"You're so beautiful."

He laid down beside her, she straddled his hips. She trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. She kissed his chest, he inhaled sharply. He grabbed her hips and dove inside her. She moaned, and started to move her hips slowly, she kissed his lips, running her tongue along his lips. She slid her tongue in his mouth, she moved her hips a little faster. She sat up straight, and started moving slow and steady.

"Lass, you're killing me!" She smiles sweetly at him and slowed down more. He groaned, he sat up, pulled her legs straight and he sat the pace. He buried his face into her breast, She arched her back, he took a nipple in her mouth and sucked. She met his pace, he pushed her backwards so he was on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. They found pleasure at the same time, Fillip collapsed on top of her. They laid there catching their breathe, he rolled her over so she was laying on his chest.

They laid there with in each others arms, her stomach growled loudly. She was embarrassed, she hoped he hadn't heard it.

"Love, when is the last time you ate."

Crap. "Yesterday, morning at breakfast."

His body stiffened. "What did you just say?"

"I think you heard me."

"It's 1 pm, you haven't eaten in over twenty four hours?"

"In my defense I was too upset, them I was sick, then occupied."

"Get up, and get dressed. We are going to eat. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"I'm going to throttle you senseless if you don't start taking care of yourself!"

She got up and fished out clothe from her bag. Fillip wen into the bathroom, when he came out, she had on lacy black panties and a matching bra. She was getting her jeans and t-shirt out.

He starred at her. "You can't wear that."

"Why not?"

"It's...it's...I won't be able to concentrate on anything knowing you have that on." She laughed at him and put her jeans on and a low cut t-shirt. She slipped on a pair of ballet flats, and grabbed her purse.

"I'm ready, are we heading home after we eat?"

"Yes."

"Let me pack up before we go." She bent down to pick up her discarded boxer sorts and t-shirt and put them in the bag. She went into the bathroom and got her cosmetics, and toiletries. She went into the room and bent over in front of him and put the things in the bag. She stood up and he was looking at her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Keep bending over in front of me love, and you won't get fed." She threw her head back and laughed. He picked up her bags and carried it to the jeep. He loaded his bike onto the trailer.

"You aren't riding back?"

"I'm not taking any chances with you."

"I'm not running any more Fillip, I promised you!"

He touched her face. "I know love, but I don't want you driving alone."

They walked over to the restaurant and sat down at a table, she kicked off her shoe and ran her foot along his thigh. He closed his eyes.

"Watch where that foot goes love." He opened his eyes and looked at her before looking at the menu. Her foot was resting on his knee. She kicked off her other shoe and her foot started moving along hos other leg.

"Lass..." Her foot stopped at his inner thigh. The waitress came and took their order.

"I'll have a water, a cheeseburger, french fries, and a chocolate shake." Gen said.

Gen's left foot started it's ass ult on Fillip again as he was ordering. It made it to it's destination, the front of his jeans, she rubbed her foot up and down, feeling him get hard. She watched his facial expressions and he was giving his order. His hand pushed her foot away, the one resting on his knee took over. He finished giving his order and the waitress walked away.

He looked at Gen and whispered. "You're playing with fire Genevieve Caitlin Teller! Keep it up and I will teach you a lesson."

Not one to turn down a challenge like that, she smiled at him sweetly and keep it up. "Gen, please stop." He begged but she kept on, he stood up, and grabbed her dragging her with him to the waitress.

"Miss., my wife is sick. She needs a restroom. Where is it."

The waitress pointed it out. "Do I need to call for help?"

"No she'll be fine."

He dragged her to the bathroom, opened the door, shut and locked it. He undid her pants and pulled them down. He undid his pants, picked her up and held her against the bathroom door, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back, he slide inside her.

"God...you make me crazy love!"

She moaned and called his name, he moved faster, he walked over to the counter. He sat her on the counter, she buried her face into his chest so she wouldn't be so loud. She arched her back as he found her release. Her body shook, she held him tight and pulled him in as he found his release. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there? You're food is ready."

"We're fine. We'll be right out!" Fillip got her pants from the bathroom floor, she pulled them on.

She whispered "I like playing with fire."

"That''s what I'm afraid of." He kissed her and they walked out to their table to eat.

They ate their food, paid the bill and climbed in the jeep to head home to Charming. Gen didn't know what awaited when she got there but at least she knew she had Fillip by her side.


	18. Chapter 18

She knew it was coming, but she had no control to stop it all she could do is ride it out. All that she had been through in the last few months had stirred up a lot of memories and emotions. A shit storm was brewing and waiting for her in Charming when she got home and it's name was Gemma. She was going to have to face it head on.

"You're too quiet love. .What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about the shit storm that's waiting for me."

He reached for her hand. "No running. I'm right here."

"I know, I think it's something I have to do alone."

"I'm not letting you face anything alone. I'm going to be right by your side." He kissed her hand.

She started to protest but stopped she knew it wouldn't do any good. He had made up his mind, the stubborn Scot, she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She still had a slight headache.

"Lass, we're home." He gently shook her awake, he leaned over and kissed her. She jumped a little, her eyes popping open, her headache was gone. She opened the car door and got out. Fillip had grabbed her bags and was caring them into the house. She heard the roar of motorcycles and turned around. Great, let the storm start she thought. Three bikes came to a screeching halt in front of the house, she recognized the bikers before they got off the bikes. It was Opie, Tig, and Juice.

Opie was the first off his bike, he threw his helmet down and ran over to her. He grabbed her up in his arms pulling her to eye level.

"Never do that again. You scarred the living shit out of me!" He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Ope." He held onto her for a few minutes. Chibs came out and leaned on the jeep. Tig and Juice came over, and talked to Chibs. Opie sat her on the ground.

Tig was next, he pulled her into his arms. "Baby, don't scare me like that." He pushed her towards Juice.

Juice put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "We have church in a hour, then a party."

Gen closed her eyes, all she wanted to do is go to bed and sleep. The three bikers left for the club, leaving Chibs and Gen alone. She walked into the house, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into an embrace.

"You can stay home, love. I know your tired."

"I'm fine. I'm expected to go."

He kissed her, pulling her into the bedroom. He pushed her on the bed and took her clothes off, he quickly undressed and made love to her.

XXXXX

"She poked him with her finger in the ribs, you're going to be late."

He rolled over and kissed her. "Don't you mean, we're going to be late?"

"No, you have church in fifteen minutes. I still have time to get ready." She smiled at him.

He grabbed her as she tried to get out of bed. "You're not coming with me?"

She pulled out fresh clothes from her bags. "I'll be there later."

"Ride in with me...please."

"Give me five minutes to get ready."

She put on lacy pink and black panties and bra. "You're killing me Gen. Seeing you wearing those little scraps of lace, knowing that's under your cloths..."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "That's the idea." She pulled on a pair of black jeans, and a tight purple t-shirt. She grabbed a pair of boots on.

"So let's go already." She smiled at him.

He handed her a helmet, he climbed on his bike, she put a hand on his shoulder and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. They rode off to the clubhouse.

XXX

They got there right on time, he went into the clubhouse. Gen walked over to TM's office, she could see Gemma was still there. Time to face the storm head on, no fear.

"Mom."

"Well, I'll be damned! Look who's here."

"I can leave, if I'm not welcomed."

"You're good at that, leaving."

She looked at her. "I only leave when I know I'm not wanted." She slammed out of the office, Gemma chased after her.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like. I was shipped out at fourteen to boarding school. After two years of feeling like an outsider, I quit coming home. Hell you didn't even care enough to come to my high school graduation." She started to walk away.

Gemma chased her and grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away from me damn it. We sent you away, because we wanted you away from here."

"Because I was so much trouble because I was a girl. Truth is, you hated me for not being the sick one. You always wished I was the one that died instead of Thomas!"

Gemma stepped back like she'd been slapped. "I never felt that way."

"Didn't you? You never looked at me the same, or treated me the same after. You pushed me away. I was hurting too, I was six years old and my twin died, my best friend." She was crying. She walked away, Gemma chased after her. "Leave me alone."

"Gen, baby...please."

"I'm done!"

She walked into the club house walked behind the bar, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured herself a glass and drank it back. She poured another one and threw it back, she had another one. It didn't take much before she didn't care anymore. The guys came out of church and the croweaters started hanging all over the men, one attached herself onto Chibs. Gen was pissed as hell, she didn't wait for him to push her off. She walked over, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bitch, hands off!" She punched her in the face. She turned around and walked out the door.

"Shit!" Chibs went chasing after her. He found her laying on the picnic table crying.

"Lass, what's wrong with you?" He smelled the whiskey on her breathe.

"Nothing, what's matter with you?"

Jax and Opie came out of the clubhouse. "Shit, sis!"

"She's drunk!" Chibs told them.

"What set her off?" Opie asked.

"I don't know."

Jax looked up and saw Gemma sitting in her car crying. "I'm going to go find out." He walked over to the car and knocked on the the window. "What happened mom?"

She told him what had happened. Well shit! He was hoping to have this come out in a better way. Find a way to fix it, this was bad. "Mom, she's hurting too. We need to sit down and talk about this, when we are calm."

"I never knew she felt that way. She must hate me."

"She doesn't hate you. She has just kept everything in. Come on, stay." Gemma got out of the car and walked over to the picnic table where Gen sat.

Gen got up and hugged her mom. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have unloaded like that. It wasn't the right time or place..."

"We can talk about it later baby." She hugged her back.

The croweater that had draped herself over Chibs came out, and tried again. Gen's eye narrowed and she got off the table, Opie grabbed her. Chibs pushed her off of him.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time. I'm not interested, I'm taken." He pointed towards Gen. The girl saw her and stepped back, Gen was trying to get out of Opie's hold. The girl walked back into the club to find someone else, Opie let her go.

"Geez, sis! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!"

Chibs pulled her into his arms. "You have nothing to worry about, you're the only women I want!"

She laid her head on Chibs shoulder. "I would kiss you, but there's two of you!" He laughed, and rubbed her back. He picked her up and carried her into the clubhouse, thru the main room, to one of the dorm rooms. He laid her on the bed.

"Lay here and rest. I'll check on you later." She fell asleep, even with the music playing loud.

XXX

She woke up and all was quiet, she was disorientated for a few minutes. Once she got her wits she wandered out to the main room of the clubhouse, it was abandoned. She walked outside and no one was around, the garage was closed. She looked at her watch, it was two am. What the fuck is going on.

She went back to the room she was sleeping in, no note from Fillip. She walked back in the hall, the croweater she had punched out came out of a room and stopped and looked at her.

"Oh! We thought you went home." She walked past Gen smiling. Gen walked to the door and opened it, Chibs was in bed naked. She walked to the bar and got a pitcher of ice water and walked back to the room, and poured the water on him.

"Gen, what the hell?" He jumped out of the bed, she started hitting him.

"You bastard!" She started to walk out of the room, he grabbed her. She refused to cry.

"Love, what's wrong. Tell me."

She spun around and landed a perfect upper cross to his chin. "If I'm the only women you want, why did yo just fuck another women?"

She threw the pitcher at him and stormed out of the room. He chased after her, the croweater was standing in the main room smiling. Gen totally lost it and jumped on her beating the living shit out of her. Tig came out of a dorm room, usually he loved a good cat fight. He saw who it was.

"Son of a bitch!" He ran to break up the fight. Gen was really doing to town on the croweater.

The croweater pushed her off, and jumped up, she pulled a knife from her bag.

"Come on bitch you want to play?" She made a slashing movement towards Gen.

Chibs yelled her name as the knife came down across her stomach. Gen pushed her wrist up and away before she got cut, she slammed the girls wrist against the bar. She took her head and slammed it against her knee, knocking her out. Tig and Chibs pulled her off of the girl. She shrugged them off of her.

"Don't touch me!" She stormed out of the clubhouse. She sat down on the picnic tables to cool off. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. Chibs came out to find her.

"Please Lass, Believe me I didn't sleep with her." She looked down at the ground, she refused to look at him, because if she did she would burst into tears. She had been holding them back. "Look at me, I wouldn't lie."

He entwined his hands in her hair, pulling her face up so he could see into her eye. "Genevieve, I love you with all my heart, you are the only women I want in my bed and by my side. I didn't and wouldn't take another women to bed."

Something about his pledge hit her, she knew he wasn't lying, she knew he was telling the truth. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"I'm sorry Fillip. Please forgive me for doubting you."

"God, when I saw she had a knife..."

"Let's go home Fillip." He went in and got dressed, he had still been wrapped in the shit from the bed. She sat on the picnic table and waited for him. Tig had taken care of the croweater inside. On the ride home, Gen held onto Chibs tight, she thought to herself that they had made it though this shit storm. She wondered home many more were in their future and were they strong enough to get through them all.


	19. Chapter 19

God her head hurt, she felt like hell her stomach rolled. She ran for the bathroom, she hadn't been hung over since she was eighteen and graduated from high school. She stole booze from the head mistress liqueur cabinet went up on the roof of the school and celebrated her accomplishments. The next morning she swore never to get that drunk again because of the way she felt. She forgot that promise last night, she lay in the bathroom floor praying for death. Her eyes closed tightly, when she sensed someone standing next to her.

"Go away!" She groaned.

She heard him laugh. "Lass, I'm not going to leave you lay here."

"Why?" She opened one eye and he was sitting next to her. He had gotten a wet wash cloth and placed it on her forehead. "Thanks."

"About last night..."

She sat up too quickly and saw white lights, she started to fall backward but Chibs was there to catch her like always.

"Wait" She whispered. "I'm sorry. I love you and that skanky whore was coming out of a room and I jumped to the wrong thoughts because I wasn't thinking clearly..."

"You have to trust me."

"I do Fillip..." She started to cry. "I'm just afraid your going to realize I'm not worth it." She said almost to quiet for him to hear. "I've felt that way most of my life."

He spun her around looking in her eyes, he wiped her tears away. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down carefully.

"You need to understand love, that you are in my heart, I cherish you. I will spend the rest of my days making you feel worth something." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I love you! I really mean it too, not just because you're offering to bring me coffee."

After several cups of coffee and a long hot shower she started to feel better. She just laid around the house for the rest of the day, at lunch someone was beating on the door. Her head still hurt, she pulled open the door ready to kill whoever was making the racket.

"Stop beating on the damn door or I'm going to kill you." She pulled open the door to find Opie and Jax standing there laughing at her. "Go away!" She tried to slam the door on them and hid under the blankets on the couch.

They came in and pulled the blankets off of her, and started tickling her. "You two are bullies! I'm trying to have a hang over in peace! Now go play somewhere else!"

"We were sent to check on you." Opie said.

"As you can see I'm okay!"

Jax sat a box on the table in front of her. "You are to be wearing this and ready to go at six."

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise Princess!" Opie said. They left her alone, she opened the box to see what was inside.

It was a beautiful navy summer dress, she went to put it on the bed, she dug in the closet looking for shoes. She found some blue sandals that would match, silver jewelry would finish it out. All she had to do now was wait, until six to find out what the hell was going on.

XXXX

She started getting ready at five, she took a shower and fixed her hair. She let it air dry, it was curly and a little wild. She went with simply make up, she put on her jewelry, she picked navy lacy bra and panties to match the dress. She put the dress on, it was soft and silky. She inspected her work in the mirror, the doorbell rang at six on the nose, she pulled the door open and Opie was standing there.

"Whoa! You look beautiful sis! I'm your ride."

"So..where are we going?" He handed her a blindfold, she looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't you trust me?" He looked hurt.

"The last time you blindfolded me, you left me in the middle of nowhere and I was lost for three hours."

"To be fair, I was ten and you were eight. Jax and I was just trying to get rid of you."

She put the blindfold on, he took her arm and helped her on the motorcycle. He put the helmet on her head, he got on and they took off. It was a little scary riding blindfolded but she trusted him with her life.

They got to their destination, he got off the bike then helped her, he removed the helmet and took her arm walking her someplace. Someone else took her arm.

"Jax?"

"You look beautiful sis." He walked her a little ways, she could feel the heat from fire. He took off the blindfold, it took a minute for her eyes to adjust. She blinked a few times, she looked around, she was at the ranch. She was standing where the house once stood, a new foundation had been put up, there were hundreds of candles. Chibs walked from behind her and took her hand.

"Lass, you look beautiful tonight." He kissed her hand, caressed her face and kissed her lips. He pulled away from her.

"Fillip?"

" That first night I knew you were hell fire and stubbornness, I knew I was in trouble but I didn't care. It wasn't long before I lost my heart to you. We've been through heartache, I thought you'd been taken from twice, but here you stand. " He got down on one knee. "Genevieve Caitlin Teller, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me." He pulled out a ring holding it in his hand.

She was looking at him, with tears streaming down her face. "Yes. I love you too!" He slipped the ring on her finger, then he stood up. He picked her up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

She lay in his arms the moonlight shining in through the window, she glanced down at her left hand and smiled. She felt him chuckle against her ear.

"Having second thoughts Lass?"

"No way, Telford, you're stuck with me."

He nibbled at her ear. "Here I thought you were stuck with me." She rolled over and faced him, letting the sheet drop away from her body.

"Hmmm, I never thought of it that way..." She started to get up, he growled at her and dragged her back into bed.

"It's not nice to tease a man, love." She smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him.

"I'm sure you're just the man to keep me in line."

He flipped her on her back, and laid on top of her. "God, I don't think there's a man alive that could keep you in line, but I'm going to have a lot of fun trying!" He buried himself deep inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper. She caressed his face, smiling up at him.

"I love you."

He looked into her eyes. "I love you too!" He moaned her name as he found his release, collapsing on top of her. She kissed the side of his neck, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. Her back resting against his chest.

"What kind of ceremony are we having?" He asked.

"I thought we could hop on your bike, ride to Vegas and get married. Just us."

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

She laughed. "Who would kill you?"

"Gemma, Clay, Jax, my brothers...take your pick."

She sat up, rolling over and looked at him. "We can always just run off the two of us, then have a ceremony for everyone else with a party."

"And when would you like to do this?"

"Tomorrow, too soon?"

"You really are trying to kill me?"

She laughed at him, leaning down to kiss him. "I'll take all the blame."

He growled at her. "Why do I have the feeling I'll still get blamed?"

"No one will know about our Vegas wedding. Please?"

He put his hands in her hair pulling her lips down to his, kissing her. "Fine, lets leave in the morning!"

XXX

They got up early and left town, Gen sent a text message to Jax and Gemma explaining they were sneaking away to celebrate their engagement. They'd be back in a few days. She had backed lightly, she had waited until he was in the shower to back the dress she would wear, and the sexy surprise for him underneath. All of it was stuff he hadn't seen yet, she dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was sitting on the bed waiting for him, when he came out wrapped in a towel.

"It's not too late to change your mind Lass? And just do it once, with family and friends!"

"No way! I want to get married now!"

He pulled her into his arms. "What's the rush?"

"Is there something wrong with me being eager about wanting to get married now?"

He kissed her. "Hmmm!" She pushed him away.

"Now got get dressed!"

XXX

He protested when she got two rooms that were adjoined at the hotel in Vegas, he knocked on the door.

She opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Really, love? Separate rooms?"

"Yes, now go away. I have things to do!" She shut the door in his face, she opened it again kissing him. "I'll meet you down stairs at nine pm, in the chapel." She shut the door and laughed when she heard him curse.

She pulled the dress out of her bag and hung it up, she called the front desk and asked for someone to come up and steam out the wrinkles. It was a simple cream colored lace dress. She laid out her shoes, jewelry, sexy lingerie, and her make up. She put on her make up, and slipped on her robe. She curled her hair, then slipped on the lingerie, slipping back into the robe.

Her dress was steamed and ready for her to slip into, she was dressed and ready to go. She went She pulled the ring from her bag that belonged to her father, she planned on giving to Fillip as a wedding band. She slipped from her room and made her way down to the wedding chapel, he was waiting for her in front of the doors. She smiled, he was pacing, he looked nervous, she walked up to him and touched him on the shoulder.

He looked at her, his mouth agape. "Love you're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you have everything?"

She smiled at him. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I think that does it."

She was tapped on her shoulder. "What about me?"

She turned around and was staring into blue eyes. "Jax. What are you doing here?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Did you think I'd let you get married without me?"

Tara stepped out from behind him, Gen hugged her. "I'm glad your both here, you can be our witnesses. "

"After I walk you down the aisle."

Fillip and Tara walked into the chapel, down to the front and waited for Gen and Jax.

"You look beautiful sis!"

"Thank you!"

He walked her down the aisle, he handed her off to Fillip. "Take good care of my sister Chibs or else!" He whispered on his ear.

"I promise Jackie boy. I'll protect her with my live!" He whispered back, the two men hugged. Jax stood beside Chibs.

They exchanged their vows, it was a simple and short ceremony. Afterward the two couples ate dinner together and toasted the new marriage with champagne. The couples parted ways, Fillip and Gen went into their room, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Alone at last wife!"

She pulled away from him and smiled. She turned her back to him, so he could unzip her dress. He kissed the back of her neck, unzipping her dress. She stepped away from him again and spun around to face him. She slowly dropped one shoulder of her dress and then the other, letting her dress puddle at her feet. He took in the sight of her, admiring her body.

"God, Lass! I'm not sure if iI just want to look at you or..."

"Hmmm, let me know when you decide." She started to walk away, she heard him growl. He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed.

"You don't have to be so sassy!"

She laughed at him. "I believe you have too many clothes on for this honeymoon to be fun husband!"

XXX

She woke up in his arms the next morning, her head was on his chest, she could hear his heart beating. He kissed the top of her head, she smiled and raised up.

"I want you to meet Kerriann?"

"I'd love to meet her..."

"I thought she could come for a visit and stay with us, if it's okay?"

"Of course it is Fillip, she's our daughter...Where else would she stay besides our home?"

"What did you say?"

"She's our daughter..."

He kissed her. "I'll call and make arrangements when we get home."

They packed up and started the long ride home, it was late when they pulled into Charming. He carried her into the house, she laughed at him. He sat her down, kissing her. There was a box sitting on the bar in the kitchen with a card. She opened the card it was from Gemma and Clay.

 **Congrats! You two aren't fooling anyone!**

Inside the box was a small cake, with a bride and groom on top.

"Looks like the gig is up Telford!" She handed him the card. "We've been found out! At least they didn't meet us with a gun!" She laughed.

She pulled a fork out of the drawer and fed him a bite of cake, he took the fork and returned the favor. He dropped a bite of cake on her chest, just above her tank top.

"Oops, I'm a clumsy oaf! Let me get that for you!" She closed her eyes as he started to eat the cake he dropped. She picked up some of the cake and smashed it in his face.

"Oops, sorry!" She ran for the bedroom, he chased after her! "Let me get that for you!" She kissed him, taking some of the cake. She wiped the rest of it from his face with her hands, licking it from her fingers. She smiled sweetly at him, he pulled her into his arms, lifting her up and carrying her to bed.

XXX

 **Two Months Later**

She was leaving the doctor's office, she was running late. She was suppose to meet Fillip thirty minutes ago to leave for the airport to pick up Kerrianne. The ultrasound tech was running late, which made her now late. The good news is that she was healthy, and there were no problems like the last time. She hadn't told Fillip yet, she wanted to make sure everything was okay first. She had a healthy twelve week pregnancy.

She answered her phone. "I'm on my way...I'm sorry."

"Love, I was worried!"

"I'm on my way."

"Were have you been?"

"I'll tell you later." She ended the call.

XXX

She was waiting at the airport with Fillip, she was nervous. She was about to meet Kerrianne for the first time, she felt nauseated. She was pacing back and forth.

"She's going to love you!"

"I hope you're right!"

"Where were you earlier?"

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "I had a doctor's appointment." She started pacing again, he stopped her.

Looking in her eyes with concern. "Are you ill, Lass?" She smiled at him and started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is perfect."

"Da...Da..." A young women was running towards them. He swept her up in his arms.

"Kerrianne, my love!" He sat her down. "This is your step mum Gen."

She smiled at the young women, and went to hug her. Kerrianne stuck her hand out to shake instead. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm so glad you're here." She smiled trying to hide the hurt of rejection.

"There's a party tonight for you love." He hugged her again.

Gen trailed behind them, walking out to the parking lot.

XXX

They headed back to the house, to let Kerrianne get settled in before the party. Fillip came up and wrapped his arms around Gen's waist.

"I love you!"

She turned in his arms to face him. "I love you too..."

Kerrianne came into the living room and made a face. "Da, could you put my suitcase up in the closet please?"

He walked out of the room, Kerrianne walked over to Gen and glared at her. "Lets get one thing straight, you're a homewrecker! I will never like you!"

Gen was taken aback at the girls hatred of her, she backed away and went into the bedroom and shut the door. She sat on the bed and cried, she wouldn't let Fillip know that his daughter hated her. She would act like everything was fine, she got up and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door, she sat on the floor and cried.

There was a knock on the door. "Lass? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Open the door."

She pulled open the bathroom door, he looked into her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure.'

He stopped her from leaving the room. He kissed her. "Do you want to ride with me and let Kerrianne drive your car?"

"No, she can ride with you." He kissed her before leaving for TM.

She rubbed her stomach and smiled, and walked out of the house.

XXX

They walked into the clubhouse together and Kerrianne was surrounded by bikers. She walked over to the bar and got a bottle of water and sat down. Taking a long drink, Gemma sat down beside her.

"How's it going baby?"

"Kerrianne, has given me title of evil step mother, she hates me. I can't bare to tell Fillip."

"You need something stronger then water, then."

"Unfortunately, water is all I'm drinking!"

"Oh my God, are you?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"What's stopping you?"

"Finding the right time."

"Is everything..."

"Is okay..."

Gemma hugged her daughter. "Let me know when I can announce it!"

"I will."

Her head was pounding, she got up and went outside to sit on the picnic tables. She was exhausted, she was trying to have some energy but was failing miserable. Then she got a whiff of whatever they were cooking, she couldn't help it, she found the nearest trash can and threw up. Tara was standing next to her handing her a towel.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome. Have you told him yet?"

"Is it that obvious? He hasn't noticed."

"Yes and he's a guy!" They both laughed.

Fillip walked out of the clubhouse carrying two beers, he handed one to Gen. She took on whiff and turned green. She spun around and got sick in the trash can. Fillip pulled her hair back from her face.

"Lass...we never finished...what did the doctor..."

She closed her eyes as he started to recognize the signs, he cupped her face. "Love...are you?"

Tears streamed down her face. "Twelve weeks."

"And you're just now telling me?"

"I wanted to be sure...after last time..."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, placing a hand protectively on her stomach. "Is it too early to tell?"

"Well mom and Tara all ready figured it out!"

He pulled her into the clubhouse "I have an announcement to make! We're having a baby!"


	21. Chapter 21

Gen was standing in their bedroom naked when Fillip got home, his arms went around her waist. She turned around and looked at him, he ran his hands down her arm, stopping on her stomach, that had a small bump starting to from.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to make sure, everything was okay."

He started to kiss her. "Here I thought you were just filling out."

"Oh you thought I was getting fat?" She pushed at him.

"No, Lass...I mean...awww shit!" She laughed at him trying to make amends.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her gently down. He took his clothes off and got into bed with her. He slowly started to make love to her, she wrapper her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. She reached up and stroked his face, looking into his eyes. They climaxed at the same time, he rolled her onto her side keeping her into his arms.

"What did the doctor say about the wee one?"

"They are healthy."

She felt his arms tighten around her. "What did you say, Lass?"

She sat up smiling down at him. "He said that THEY are healthy."

"They...as more then one?"

"Two to be exact!"

"Twins?" He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Twins..."

He pulled her back into his arms kissing her.

XXX

Kerrianne was standing in the kitchen when Gen got up the next morning, the girl glared at her.

"Good morning Kerrianne. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thank you!" She snapped. "Do you think having a baby will change anything? I will always hate you!" She flinched at her haltered.

She started making breakfast for the three of them, even thought the young girl had said no, she included her anyway. Fillip walked into the kitchen kissing and hugging his daughter, he then walked behind Gen. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she turned in his arms and kissed him. He protectively placed a hand over her stomach.

"Good morning love!"

"Morning."

She sat three plates on the table and sat down at the table. "I said I wasn't hungry!" Kerrianne snarled.

"Kerrianne!"

Gen placed her hand on Fillip's arm. She began eating her breakfast, not making eye contact with the young women. She cleared her and Fillip's plate when they were done eating leaving Kerrianne's in front of her. She went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Kerrianne, you will show your step mum respect."

"Why did you marry her Da?"

"Because I love her."

"What about mum?"

"We've not been together for a long time. Our marriage was over."

Kerrianne stomped off to her room, she hated Gen for breaking up her parents marriage.

XXX

Gen had heard the conversation in the other room and stayed in the bedroom, she laid down on the bed to rest. She heard the door open and felt him sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay Lass"

"Just tired."

He cupped her face, kissing her. "I'm leaving for TM. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

She listened as he rode away on his motorcycle, she lay in bed for a little bit longer. She walked into the living room to see the front door shutting, she heard her car start, she peeked out the window and watched Kerrianne pulling out of the drive. _Shit!_ She didn't know if she should call Fillip or not, she was old enough to drive, but she took her car without permission. She decided to wait and see how long she'd be gone before she said anything.

XXX

After five hours she called Fillip. "Hello love. Is everything okay?"

"Kerrianne left five hours ago, taking my car without permission."

"Christ! And your just now calling?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd give her some freedom!"

"What were you thinking Gen?"

"Fillip..."

"I have to find my daughter...I have to go." He ended the call. Gen sat down on the couch and cried.

She heard the rumble of motorcycles, she looked out the window to see who was riding up. She saw it was Mayans, she ran to the bedroom, shutting door. She climbed on top of the dresser and pushed open the crawl space, climbing in and dropping the entrance back down and stayed as quiet as she could. She heard them kicking in the door and tearing the place apart, shooting their guns. She was terrified, but she stayed where she was. She pulled out her phone and sent her brother a text.

 _Mayans, send help!_

She had her phone on vibrate, so not to call attention to herself, she heard them in the bedroom. She laid in the crawl space trying to remain calm, knowing that she could be discovered at any moment and dragged from her hiding place. She prayed Kerrianne stayed gone.

XXX

Jax looked at his phone, he smiled when he saw it was a text from his sister. He opened the text, his smile turned to a frown.

"Shit! We've got to go!"

Clay came over. "What's wrong?"

"Mayans at Chibs! Gen just texted me."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the clubhouse talking to Kerrianne."

"Let's lock down and get everyone in. Go get him...Let's go Mayans at Chibs. Gen's there alone." Clay ordered.

The rest of the club were riding out towards Chibs house, ready for a fight. Jax walked into the clubhouse up to his friend.

"I got a text from Gen!"

"Not now Jax!"

"Chibs! There are Mayans at your house."

He slowly rose from his bar stool and looked at Jax. "Christ!" He turned to Kerrianne. "Don't leave this clubhouse!"

They bolted from the clubhouse and jumped on their bikes and rode for his house. Horrible pictures went through Chibs mind, he couldn't get home fast enough. They caught up with the rest of the club, a block from his house. They pulled into his drive and his heart stopped, the front door was kicked in. They got off their bikes and entered the house with guns drawn, the house was trashed, and shot up.

Searching the house he was in a panic. "Genevieve!" He called her name, he walked into their bedroom. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Then he saw it, the picture from their wedding, stuck to the wall. A knife through her face, Jax walked into the room.

"We'll find her!"

XXX

Gen heard their voices in the bedroom, she pulled open the crawl space door and started to drop out feet first. She felt hands on her waist, she dropped into Fillip's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Christ Lass! I thought.."

"I heard them coming. I hid..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He touched her stomach. "We're fine. Did you find Kerrianne?"

"She showed up at TM after you called. I'm sorry...I.."

He ran his through her hair pulling her face close to his, kissing her. "Pack some clothes love. We are going back to the club, we're on lock down."

She turned to get a bag and Jax was pulling her into his arms hugging her. "Sis!"

"I'm fine, really!"

She packed her bag and walked into the living room, several of the club members were relieved to see her. She went into Kerrianne's room and packed her a bag to take to the club. She put on the helmet that Fillip gave her and climbed on his bike behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist as they rode off towards the club.

XXX

Later that night she was coming out of the shower, she had a towel wrapped her body, Fillip pulled her into his arm and kissed her.

"We have to talk love."

"About?"

"What happened today."

"It's over...it's okay."

"I was horrible to you..I'm sorry. I wasn't at home when you needed me."

"If you would have been home, they might have killed you. I'm fine..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, she dropped her towel on the floor. "Love me Fillip!"

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down. "I love you Lass!"

She smiles up at him. "I love you too!"

XXX

She walked out into the main room of the clubhouse and poured herself a cup of coffee, Kerrianne was sitting at the bar.

"We're stuck here because of you!" She snarled.

Gen just ignored her and went back to the kitchen. Gemma handed her a plate of food, she smiled. "Thanks.!"

"You're welcome. How's things going with her?"

"Just wonderful. She now hates me for being stuck here."

"Have you told Chibs about it?"

"No, I can handle it on my own."

She ate her breakfast and washed her plate. Kerrianne stormed into the kitchen pushing past Gen, almost knocking her over. Gemma grabbed her by the arm.

"Listen here little girl! You better start showing some respect to your step-mum! How do you think your Da would feel if he just saw what you did."

"I don't care!"

"You better, care!"

She stormed out of the kitchen. "Mom...thanks for trying to help."

Fillip came in and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell her?"

"Not yet."

"Tell me what?" Gemma asked.

"I'm having twins."

Gemma stood open mouthed looking at her. "Really?"

"Yes."

XXX

There were no more attacks by the end of the week and the lock down was over, Gen drove herself home in her car. Fillip and Kerrianne rode behind her, she pulled into the drive. She got out of her car and walked into the house expecting a mess, she was surprised to find everything cleaned up. She walked into the bedroom and laid down in bed, she was exhausted.

She didn't mean to fall asleep, she was being woke up by kisses. "Hmmmm." She smiled and opened her eyes. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Falling asleep."

He crawled into bed with her. "I need to go back to the clubhouse, for awhile."

"I'll be fine."

He kissed her, before leaving the house.

She got up and started fixing dinner for her and Kerrianne, she heard the rumble of motorcycles. She peeked out the window and saw Mayans riding past again. She went to Kerrianne's room and dragged her out of her room and down the hall to her and Fillip's room. Kerrianne was kicking and screaming at her. She stood up on the dresser and moved back the door to the crawl space.

"Get up there, turn your phone on vibrate. Text your dad that the Mayans are back. Don't come out until they get here!"

Kerrianne looked at her, she pulled her up on the dresser. "Get up there." She climbed up into the crawl space.

"Get in with me."

"There's not enough room! Drop the door down! Don't make a sound no matter what!"

She watched as Kerrianne did what she was told. Gen went over to the nightstand and pulled out a gun, she aimed the gun ready to take out a few Mayans. The front door kicked in and she heard them come in, they came busting in the bedroom door. She got five of them before the gun was taken from her, and she was thrown on the floor.

XXX

Chibs looked at his phone when it vibrated, his heart stooped.

 _Da, they're back! She wouldn't hide with me. Please help!"_

He jumped up from his seat at the table. " They are back at the house." They stormed out of the clubhouse climbing on their bikes riding to his house. He flew off his bike and into his house.

"Kerrianne...Gen?" He walked into his bedroom and found his wife in a crumpled pile in the floor, her clothes pulled from her body.. She wasn't moving, Jax came in behind him. He walked over to her and turned her over, feeling for a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gen, love talk to me." He moved her hair from her face and saw her beaten face. "Jackie boy, call Tara!'

Kerrianne dropped from the crawlspace sobbing. "Da, I'm sorry! I tried to get her to hide with me. She said there wasn't room!"

He looked up at his daughter, while he cradled his wife in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

"Chibs, we need to get Gen to the hospital."

He nodded he picked her up and carried her to Tara's car, holding her in his arms. She moaned, her body stiffened and she started to fight him.

"Lass, you're safe. I have you!" She calmed down at the sound of his voice.

Tara took her into a private exam room, she treated her wounds and gave her some meds. She walked out to the waiting room, the entire MC was sitting waiting for news. Fillip saw her and stood up, and walked to her.

"How is she?"

"She and the babies are fine. She needs to be admitted for observation."

"Was she..."

"I did an exam, there was no evidence that she was raped."

He nodded "Can I see her?"

"Of course."

XXX

She lay in the hospital bed hurting all over, she opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. She was trying to make sense of what had happened, she heard the door open, she looked up, and Fillip was standing in the door. He walked over to her bedside, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Hold me?" He climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms. "Are the babies okay?"

"They are fine."

"Kerrianne?"

"She's safe."

She relaxed against him. "I love you."

"I love you. Tell me...what happened?"

She told him everything, how she made Kerrianne hid. That she shot five of those bastards before they got to her, and beat her. She fought back as hard as she could.

"Why didn't you hid with her?"

"There wasn't enough room for both of us. I knew what they'd do to her. I had to protect her."

"What about our babies?"

She looked at him. "What did you want me to do?" He looked at her. "There was no easy answer or choice!" She pulled away from him and got out of bed, she was instantly dizzy. He had to catch her to keep her from falling. He picked her up and laid her back in bed.

"I'm sorry Lass!" He tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"If you think for one minute that I intentionally risked our children's lives then you can go to hell."

"Gen..."

"Just leave me alone!" He got up from the bed and walked to the door. Looking back at her, he walked out and hit the wall. Tara walked up to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, she needs time." She said.

"I screwed up!"

"She's been through a lot tonight."

He pulled a chair next to the door and sat down, he wasn't leaving the hospital. Tara went into Gen's room.

"How are you feeling? "

"I've been better?"

"Did you tell him?"

"I can't..."

"You have to, I lied to him when he asked."

"It will change the way he feels about me."

"He loves you!"

"Please...I can't tell him!"

"Gen..."

"I was raped...how do you think he'd react? Knowing other men touched me?"

"He'll want to kill the men that hurt you!"

"He won't look at me the same. He won't want me!" She was crying.

Tara walked over to the bed and hugged her, trying to comfort her. "Please tell him." Once Gen was calmed down Tara left her sleeping. Chibs was sitting in a chair by the door, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"She needs you to be strong for her."

"I'm not leaving her." She smiled at him and walked down the hall to Jax.

XXX

Her scream jarred him awake, he bolted out of his chair into her room ready to fight. She was sitting up in bed, gasping for air. He went to her and grabbed her. She screamed again again and started to fight him.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!"

"Lass, it's me! Open your eyes!" He shook her, she opened her eyes and looked at him. She collapsed in his arms crying.

"I'm sorry...I tried to stop them!"

"Shhh, love. It's all right. I have you!" He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He leaned back laying on the bed, holding her on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, she was shaking in his arms. He tightened his embrace, whispering in her ear. She settled down and fell asleep in his arms.

XXX

She woke up in a panic and started to fight. The two arms tightened around her, holding her arms down to her side.

"Stop! Open your eyes and look at me!" She froze and slowly opened her eyes. She was starring into her husband's warm brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

He touched her face. "It's okay, love. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm fine." There was a knock on the door, the nurse came in and gave a disapproving look.

"Mrs. Telford, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring your papers in." She left the room. Fillip kissed her, I'll go get the car. Gen got up and got dressed, she was ready to put this behind her. She signed the papers and was ready to go.

"We're going to stay at the clubhouse."

"Ok."

He picked up her hand and kissed it, she smiled at him trying not to cry. They pulled into TM's lot and the lot was full. She started to panic, she didn't want to see anyone. He helped her out of the car, putting his arm around her waist he walked her into the clubhouse.

She was surrounded by club members wanting to hug her, Tara saw the fear and panic in her eyes.

"Give the girl some room to breathe!" She pushed her way through the crowd and dragged Gen to the kitchen.

"Thanks Tara!"

"You haven't told him yet?"

"I can't! "

"Tell him what?" Asked Gemma.

Both women turned around looking at Gen's mom. Tears welled up in Gen's eyes, Gemma looked at her daughter.

"The babies?"

"They're fine." She wiped her tears away.

Gemma looked at her daughter. "Christ! He needs to know!"

"Mom...I can't..."

"He should know..."

"He won't want me..."

Gemma grabbed her shoulders. "He loves you baby! Tell him! His feelings won't change for you."

"I can't! "

Gemma hugged her. "The whole club is ready to go out and get retribution for what was done to you. If they knew the truth...it would change."

"Know the truth about what?" Jax walked into the kitchen.

The three women looked at each other, not answering Jax. He stared at them, he saw his sisters tear stained face. He pulled her into a hug.

"No worries! We are going to get the monsters that did this!" She looked away from him.

XXX

She laid down next to Fillip in bed that night, he pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her. She tensed up and pulled away from him.

"Lass, what is it?"

"We can't. It isn't safe." She put her hands on her stomach.

He looked into her eyes, he cupped her face. "I don't want to hurt you or our babies." He laid a protective had on the bump. He leaned in and kissed her, she rolled into her side with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" She said trying to hold back the tears.

XXX

 _She fired the gun and killed the first one through the door. In fact the next four thru she killed, before on grabbed her punching her in the face. She tried to fight the other four off but they were too strong. They ripped her clothes off, beating her and_

She let out a blood curling scream, she sat up in bed, the door bust open. Tig ran over to the bed and grabbed her. She screamed again and punched him, pushing him away. She ran from the room, into the empty main room. She ran outside and climbed the ladder to the roof, curling up into a ball.

XXX

TIg's nose was bleeding, she could throw a punch. He got up and walked out of the room into the main part of the clubhouse. He looked around he couldn't find her. He pulled out his phone and called Chibs.

"You need to come back to the clubhouse! She woke up screaming, I went in to comfort her, she punched me, and ran. I can't find her."

"Chirst! I'll be there soon!" He ended the call and kicked the living shit out of the Mayan laying on the ground. He aimed his gun at him and shot him between the eyes. "That's for touching what's mine!" He turned and shot the other four men, before heading back to the clubhouse house to find his wife

XXX

She woke up to the rumble of cycles, she felt fear come over her body. She started to shake, she peeked over the edge to see who was here. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Fillip get off his bike. She curled back into a ball, she didn't know how much longer she could keep this secret before it ended her.

She felt his hands on her back. "Lass?" She raised her head up to look at him, she sat up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me, what's wrong love?"

"I can't get it out of my head! I keep seeing it, every time I close my eyes."

He nuzzle her neck with his lips. "I love you...I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

She turned to look at him. "Fillip..."

"Are you ready to come down. You have a group of men down there that are worried about you!" He felt her tense up. "Love...it's going to be okay."

He took her by the hand and led her to the ladder. He went first making sure she was closely behind him, when they reached the bottom he pulled her into his arms. "Promise me! No more roof and ladders for you!"

"I promise." She laid her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head. He walked her to the front of the clubhouse, Tig was standing off to the side. Gen went up to him and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Tig."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Princess! I need to warn Chibs about that right hook!" She smiled at him before walking back to Fillip's side.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He felt her tense up but then relax against him. There was another party at the club that night, she stayed her and Fillip's room. She came our for something to eat and saw one of the porn sluts hanging on her husband. The women leaned down and nibbled on his ear. Gen stood there and watched them tears streaming down her face.

She walked over to the porn slut grabbed her by the neck and slammed her face on the bar. She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If you ever touch or look at my husband again, I will kill you!"

She glared at Fillip and stormed out of the clubhouse, she sat down on the picnic tables and counted to ten. She knew she needed to calm down and relax, getting this upset wasn't good for the babies.


	23. Chapter 23

She was on her tenth set of tens when Fillip came running out of the clubhouse past the table she was sitting on, she watched him run towards the ladder to the roof calling her name. She heard him curse as he climbed the ladder.

"Damn it Genevieve! I told you..." He cursed more as he climbed down from the roof. She sat on the table and watched her husband walk back towards the door, he looked at her sitting on the table. "Damn it Gen!" He grabbed her arm pulling her off the table, this rekindled her anger.

"If you're going to fuck another women, at least wait until I'm not in the other room." She pulled her arm away from him and started to walk away. She heard him curse again, she was picked up and carried into the clubhouse. He carried her through the main room and into their room, he laid her on the bed.

"Listen to me very carefully Lass! You are the only women I want in my bed!" He kissed her, she tried to push him away. "Stop fighting me, love. I'm not going to let you go!" He pulled her into his arms and held her, he looked into her eyes. "I can see the storm brewing in your eyes, tell me what's troubling you."

She closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely down her face. "Please...I..." She was crying harder, she couldn't talk.

Chilbs felt helpless, all he could do was hold her and wipe away her tears. "Tell me love." She got up from the bed and walked away from him, she crossed her arms across her body. She couldn't look at him, she didn't want to see his look of disgust when she told him.

"They raped me." She said it so quietly, she wasn't sure he heard her, over the ragging party in the clubhouse.

"Christ." She heard him get off the bed and walk towards the door. His arms were on her, he spun her around and pulled her into his arms, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid."

He pulled back, he put his hands on her face, looking into her eyes. "Afraid of what?"

She clinched her jaw. "Of you not wanting me. I begged Tara not to tell you. I was ashamed...I didn't fight hard enough..."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! I will want you until the day I die, love! You have nothing to be ashamed of, those bastards...fight hard enough? You have bruises to prove you fought."

She laid her head on his shoulder, he picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid down with her, holding her in his arms. "I love you." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

XXX

 **One Month Later**

Kerrianne was sitting at the bar drinking coffee when Gen got up the next morning. Gen braced herself for the hatefulness that she was about to incur. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. Kerrianne got up and went into the kitchen. _Well, that wasn't too bad, she didn't even speak to me._ She thought to herself. Kerrianne came back carrying two plates, she sat one down in front of Gen. The other she sat in the spot she was sitting at and started to eat. Gen looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry I was awful to you. Can we start over?" She asked.

"Of course, it's forgotten."

Kerrianne reached over and put her hand on Gen's stomach. "I'm excited to be a big sister." Gen put her hand onto of Kerrianne's, and smiled at her. "Thank you for keeping me safe."

"I'm your step-mum, it's my job."

"I wanted to make peace with you before I leave. I go back home tomorrow."

"You'll come to visit, often?"

"I'd like that."

"You'll always be welcome."

They hugged each other and ate their breakfast.

XXX

They took Kerrianne to the airport the next day.

"I'm so glad you came to visit us. You are always welcome."She hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Gen!"

"Let's know when you get home safely."

"I will Da. I love you both."

"We love you, too!" Gen kissed her on the cheek.

They watched her go through the gate, they waited until her plane was in the air before leaving the airport.

XXX

"I have a surprise for you love." She looked at him.

"Oh really?"

He smiled at her, not saying another word until they were in his truck. "Now be a good Lass, and put this blindfold on."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"You trust me right?"

"With my life."

"All right then! And no peeking!"

She sat in the passenger side of the truck trying to figure out where they were going. "Are you peeking?"

"No!" He chuckled at her frustration. After twenty minutes of driving, he pulled off the road, he stopped and slapped her hands when she went to take off the blindfold.

"Fillip Telford, did you just hit me?"

"Aye, Lass! Because it's not time to look yet."

"Hmfp!"

He laughed. "Sit still and let me help you out of the truck." He came to her door, opening it and helping her out of the truck. He placed his arm around her waist and guided her steps. He took off her blindfold, she blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the light.

"Oh Fillip! It's beautiful!" She looked at the newly built house, and stables. She turned to him putting her hands on his face and kissing him.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

She opened the door to go inside, he stopped her, he picked her up and carried her inside the house. She expected it to be empty, she looked around and it was fully furnished. She climbed the stairs to the bedrooms and explored, he followed her. All the rooms were done except one, it would be the nursery. She walked into the master bedroom, all their clothes were their.

"We can stay here tonight, if you want love."

"I'd like that."

She sat down on the bed, and looked around. He sat down beside her, he caressed her face. He slowly started to kiss her, and touching her. She pull away from him.

"I'm sorry..." She looked away from him.

He closed his eyes. "I want to make love to you Lass. I know it may take awhile for you to get back, but I'll wait." He pulled her into his arms and held her, she relaxed in his arms.

"I want to make love to you but I'm..."

He kissed her again. "Don't be afraid love..."

He kissed her, she couldn't think when he kissed her like that. His hands slowly explored her body, he kissed the bruises that the monsters had left behind. He unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bra.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed the scratches that were on her body. She whimpered. "Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No...Fillip..."

He trailed kisses down her stomach, he stopped at the waist band of her pants. He looked up at her, her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes and look at me. Do you want me to stop?"

"Love me Fillip. Make me forget."

He trailed kisses back up her stomach to her breasts. He sat her up and unhooked her bra, he cupped them in her breasts in his hand. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently sucked it. she arched her back and moaned. He raised up and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

His hands were massaging her breasts while he was kissing her. He rolled off of her and undressed, he pulled off her pants, and gently nudged her legs apart. He entered her an inch at a time. It just about killed him to take it slow, he knew he needed to, he slowly made love to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned his name and arched his back.

She climaxed, he still went at a slower pace, as he got closer to his own climax he went faster. He felt her stiffen in his arms, for a brief second before she hit a second climax, she wrapped her arms around him and cried out. He moaned her name as his release, he rolled her onto his chest.

"Lass, are you okay."

She choked back her tears. "Yes." He could feel her tears on his chest, he rolled her onto her back.

"Christ love. Did I hurt you?"

"No..." She reached up and touched his face. "It was wonderful." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her back in his arms again. She got comfortable and fell asleep.

XXX

She was awakened by kisses. "Do you have coffee?"

"No..just me."

"Then go away!"

He chuckled in her ear, he kissed her again. "Come on love, it's time to wake up." She sat up in bed and looked at him, wrapping the sheet around her.

"No! I'm going to be fat and lazy!" He laughed at her.

"Let's go! Time to eat!" She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Now you're talking!" She climbed from bed slipping on some clothes and following him down to the kitchen. "I'm starving!"

"Are you now?" He picked her up and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat her down, she grabbed the counter and put her hand on her stomach. "What is it? Are you okay? The babies?"

She smiled and shook her head. "They moved."


	24. Chapter 24

**One Month Later**

She scooted up against him, pressing her swelling stomach against his back, their children were playing soccer again. He rolled over chuckling placing his hand on her stomach.

"I see they are restless."

"Just a bit." She laughed.

She closed her eyes, his hands remained on her stomach feeling his children kick. He leaned in and kissed her, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He pulled her into his arms, he whispered in her ear, she laughed. He slowly undressed her, pulling her back into his arms.

"Lass, you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen." He looked into her eyes, and slowly made love to her.

XXX

She sat in the hospital waiting room, she was having an ultrasound done in ten minutes. If the babies cooperated she would find out the sex. She had called Fillip but he had a last minute run with the club, she didn't tell him why she called.

"Mrs. Telford., if you'll come this way."

She got up and walked back to the little room, and laid on the table. The tech squirted the gel on her stomach and rolled the wand on her stomach, she looked at the screen and saw the image of her children.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes...please"

XXX

He hated that he missed her appointment, he wanted to be there. She sounded upset when he told her about the run, he just wanted to get back home. He wanted to hear if she and the babies were healthy. This run was taking forever, he was frustrated as hell, they had stopped 100 miles from Charming.

"What's wrong brother?" Opie asked.

"Gen, had an appointment today. I'm wanting to get back and see how she and the babies are."

"We'll be home soon." Opie slapped him on the back.

They climbed on their bikes and took off for home, they made good time. He got to the club, he went in and took a shower in one of the dorm rooms, he was a mess and wanted to get cleaned up before he went home to his wife.

XXX

She went by and picked up the hats she had ordered weeks ago, she looked at them and smiled as she placed them in the box and walked outside to her car. She had seen the club drive by, she drove to the club. She walked into the clubhouse and was greeted by her brother and Opie.

"How are you little sister?" Opie asked.

"Not so little as you can see."

"You're beautiful." Jax hugged her.

"Is Fillip here?"

"He's taking a shower in his room."

She walked back to his room and opened the door, laying naked in his bed was the porn star that she'd slammed face first into the bar last month.

"My God you're fat!" She exclaimed.

Filliped walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he stopped and looked at the bed, then at the door to his wife. Gen dropped the box she was holding. She turned around and walked out of the room, into the main clubhouse room. She found her mom.

"Would you mind help me talking out the trash?"

"Okay."

"Follow me!"

Gemma followed her back to Fillip's room, the women was wrapping herself around Fillip, he was shoving her away from him cursing at her.

"I've got this baby!" Gemma grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out.

Gen walked towards the door and picked up the box she had dropped.

"Love, I swear, I didn't know she was out here."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It's okay...I know." She walked over and shut the door, He still had the towel wrapped around his waist. She took him by the hand and led him to the bed, she handed him the box.

"What's this?"

'Just open it."

"Did I forget something?"

"Just open it Fillip."

He slowly opened the box and looked inside. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..I saw for myself. I had an ultra sound today and it was clear."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had a run..."

"I would have stayed for this..."

"It's okay." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Now, go get dressed so we can tell our family what we're having."

"I want to celebrate with you first."

XXX

She got dressed and picked up the box and put the hats back inside, closing the box. They walked out into the main room of the clubhouse, she was carrying the box. Gemma was sitting at the bar, Gen sat down by her sitting the box in front of her.

"What's this?"

"A secret."

Gemma opened the box and looked inside. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was clear on the ultra sound today."

"Are you going to announce it?"

"I want to tell Jax, first and then I will."

"Tell me what?"

She slid the box in front of him. "No shit?"

She laughed. "No shit!" He hugged her. "Now, if you can get everyone to quieten down, I thought I'd announce it."

Jax shut off the music. "All right, everyone shut up! Gen has something to say."

She opened the box she had in her hand and pulled out a little blue hat and a little pink hat holding them up for all to see.

Opie picked her up in his arms and hugged her. "Little sister." He sat her down. Tig grabbed her next, swinging her around in his arms, she was passed around to each club member getting hugs.

XXX

The next night she woke up by herself in bed, she rolled out of bed and walked out of their room. She heard music, she followed it down the hall to what would be the nursery. The door was open just a crack, she heard voices inside the room speaking softly.

"Fillip?" He appeared at the door, his face speckled with paint.

"Stay out of here Love!" She tried to peek around him to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise..." She stood on tip toes to see past him, he grabbed her around the waist bringing her close to his chest. "Back to bed with you, Lass. You need to rest." He spun her around and gave her a little slap on the ass, as she walked away.

She stopped and tuned around looking at him. "I like the pale green the best." She laughed as she heard him curse. "Tell Opie. Jax, and Tig thank you for helping!"

He chased her down the hall, picking her up. "You think you're so smart?"

"You have paint speckles on your face. And I can hear you guys talking...I know my brother's voices when I hear them!" He laid her in bed and kissed her.

"I mean it, get some rest!"

She was fast asleep when he came to bed early in the morning, he pulled her into his arms. He placed his hand on her stomach and could feel the babies kicking and moving around. He watched the moonlight streaming through the window, on her face. She winced in her sleep and started to thrash around, he knew she still had nightmares. He whispered in her ear words of comfort, she settled down, relaxing against him.

XXX

She slipped from their bed early in the morning, she couldn't get comfortable. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt, and sneakers, she decided to go for a walk. It felt good to be in the fresh air, she walked the grounds of her ranch, she's almost forgotten how beautiful it was. She was headed back, when she heard Fillip's voice calling for her.

She was coming through the clearing, when he saw her. "Christ! Where have you been?" He pulled her into his arms, he pulled back checking her over.

"I went for a walk. I'm fine."

"Next time wake me..."

"You were up so late. I needed to move I was uncomfortable...I didn't mean to worry you." He kissed her, he picked her up and carried her into the house.

XXX

"Do you think you can stay out of trouble today love?"

She rolled over and looked at him. "Where's the fun in that." He pulled her naked body to his.

"I know you are feeling restless but behave yourself."

"I'm going shopping for the babies room today, cribs and things. Mom and Tara are going with me."

"Be careful. Take care of yourself, and our babies. He leaned down to kiss her, before getting out of bed.

She lay in bed listening to him in the shower, singing. She laid back on her pillows and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep. She rolled over and looked at the clock, it was ten-thirty. _Crap! Mom and Tara are going to be here any minute now._ She jumped up and went down stairs and unlocked the door so they could get in, she ran back up stairs and took a fast shower.

She was getting dressed when she heard them coming in and calling her name. "I'll be down in a minute." She didn't have time to dry her hair, it was going to be a wild mess, nothing she could about it now. She went down stairs and grabbed a water bottle and a muffin to eat. "Ready to go?"

They left for an afternoon of shopping, she was having a good time with her mother and Tara. They were in the baby store she was picking out cribs and bedding when she was hit by a wave of dizziness, she collapsed on the floor.

"Shit! Gen!" Gemma lowered her to the ground.

Tara called for an ambulance and started an assessment, they loaded her up and took her to St. Thomas.

Gemma called Chibs on the way to the hospital. "Hello Gemma."

"Chibs, it's Gen. She collapsed at the store."

"Where is she?"

"She's being taken to St. Thomas."

"I'm on my way."

He rushed out of the garage and climbed on his bike, praying that his wife and unborn babies were okay. He peeled out of the parking lot without saying a work to anyone.


	25. Chapter 25

_Crap! Fillip was going to be pissed!_ Was the first thought she had, her eyes were still closed. She felt one of his hands on hers, the other resting on her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes and was starring into her husband's dark brown eyes.

"Lass, what did I tell you about staying out of trouble?"

She smiled at him. "I told you that was no fun."

"The doctor said your blood sugar was low."

"I was excited about baby shopping, I didn't eat enough..."

"Christ Genevieve, you have to take better care of yourself and the babies!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, isn't good enough!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Now, wait just a damn minute! I take care of myself and these babies, this one time..." She got quiet and pale, alarms started to sound. The nurses and doctor's came rushing in, and pushing him out of the room.

"Genevieve!" He was standing outside the door, not knowing what was going on in the exam room. He could see activity going on in the room, his heart was beating fast. He slid down the wall into sitting on the floor.

"Mr. Telford?"

He stood up and looked at the doctor.

XXX

She opened her eye, her head hurt like hell, she was hooked up to a fetal monitor. 'What happened?" She asked the nurse.

"Your blood pressure is too high dear. We're going to keep you a couple of days."

"Are my babies okay?"

"They're fine dear. Just rest now."

She closed her eyes and tried to relax, she focused on the whomp, whomp, sound of her children's heart beats to help her relax. She was laying on her left side, when she heard the door open. She felt his hands on her back, he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry.."

"Just crawl in this bed and hold us." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him.

"I love you Gen!"

"I love you too."

She fell asleep in his arms, he looked down at her. "No stress" The doctor said. "Bed rest."

The nurse came in to move her to a room on the OB floor. He watched her sleep, holding her hand, he'd smile at her stomach moving around at their children moving kicking. He leaned back in his chair and fell asleep, holding her hand.

XXX

 **Three and a Half Months Later**

She closed her eyes as another contraction hit her, she breathed through the pain. _Where in the hell is Fillip?_ _Her mom and Tara was trying to call him, and Jax with no answer. Damn it!_ Opie walked into her room, he sat on her bed.

"How you doing sis?"

"Where the hell is he?"

"He's on a run...he's on his way back."

"What do you mean he's on a run?" She then let off a rip of curse words that made Opie turn red.

"Gen!"

"Shut up and get off my bed.!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, she tried to breathe through the pain. He laid a wet cloth on her forehead, trying to comfort her.

She had labored for hours with no progression, and still no Fillip. The doctor came in and checked her, it was decided she was going to have a C-section.

 _Christ! He was going to miss it! She was slightly pissed at him, he knew she could go early, yet he left on a run anyway! Son of a bitch!_

XXX

He pulled into the TM parking lot, he pulled out his phone checking for missed calls. He'd missed several calls from Gemma, Tara, and Gen, his heart skipped a beat. Tig came running out into the parking lot.

"Gen's having the babies, you need to get..."

Chibs didn't let him finish before he was on his bike heading to St. Thomas. He ran through the doors of the OB floor looking for her room, he stopped at the nurses station.

"Genevieve Telford? I'm her husband."

"She's been taking back to surgery. We'll take you back to get ready."

He followed the nurse back into the surgical suite where he scrubbed in, and was shown into the room, his wife was laying on the table.

"Lass, I'm so sorry."

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

He sat down in the seat next to her head, kissing her forehead. Twenty minutes later they heard the first cries.

"It's a girl, let's get the other one out." Tears were streaming down her face, he wiped her tears away. Five minutes later there was a second cry.

"And here's your boy."

He kissed his wife's lips. "I love you, Lass. Thank you for our beautiful children."

"I love you."

XXX

There was a crowd of people in her room, Fillip was sitting in the bed beside her. She had a pink little bundle in her arms, and he had a blue bundle in his. She looked around at the faces trying to get a look at the new prince and princess. She knew each and everyone of them would protect these children with their life. She smiled at each of them.

"I'd like to introduce you to Mackenzie Elizabeth and Fillip Jackson." She looked around the room again and thought she was glad she came back home to Charming.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I'm having a hard time saying good bye to Fillip and Genevieve, they've been through so much in this story. I'm toying with continuing their story in a squeal, I still have to formulate a basic idea for the story. I tend to write by the seat of my pants, I never know what's going to happen from chapter to chapter, heck I sometimes don't even know what's going to happen from paragraph to paragraph. Thank you for the reviews and follows! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading! Traceyaudette**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I decided just to add to this story, instead of starting a new one. I hope you like their continuing story.**

"Fillip...she took them..." She struggled to get the words out.

"Lass...who took them..." He gripped the phone in his hand.

"Fiona..she took...our babies..." She was losing consciousness, quickly. "Belfast..." She groaned, she couldn't hold on any more, she let the pain and darkness take her to a peaceful place.

"GEN!" He heard her moan into the phone and then nothing.

He stormed out of the garage, followed by Jax. "What's wrong?"

"It's Gen, not time to explain." Both men jumped on their bikes and road out to the ranch.

XXX

Fiona grabbed the car seats and put them in the van, she smiled at the women laying in the floor bleeding. By the time she was found she'd be dead, Fiona would be in the air back home to Belfast. She ran back into the house and grabbed a diaper bag that was sitting on the counter, She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the bottles that were made.

Gen started to crawl across the floor, Fiona aimed to gun at her and pulled the trigger. She let out a cry and crumbled to the floor, Fiona leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"He's mine! I'm taking our children to Belfast!" She slammed out of the house, into the van and out of the drive.

XXX

Gemma saw the black van pulling out of the drive of the ranch and fly down the high way, she didn't think anything of it. She pulled down the driveway excited to show Gen the outfits she'd bought the babies. She walked up to the door, and it was ajar, she slowly opened it.

"Gen?" She walked in and saw her laying in a puddle of blood. "Christ!" She pulled out her phone and called 911, she grabbed a towel and applied pressure to the wound at her daughter's side. She reached down and felt for a pulse, it was weak, she heard a roar of motorcycles coming down the drive, followed by in the distance sirens.

Chibs and Jax came running into the house, Gemma looked up tears streaming down her face. "Where are the babies?"

Chibs dropped to his knees beside his wife taking over putting pressure on the gunshot wound to her side, Jax and Gemma ran up stairs to look in the nursery. The searched the entire house.

"Their gone!"

The paramedics came rushing into the house and took over Gen's care, loading her up into the ambulance. Chief Unser came in to find out what happened.

Chibs told him that Gen had called him telling him that Fiona had taken their children, she was heading back to Belfast with them. He'd left the garage as soon as he got the call. Gemma added about the black van peeling out of the driveway right before she pulled in and finding Gen on the floor bleeding. They followed the ambulance to St. Thomas.

Once at the hospital they called the rest of the club, they came to wait of news. Jax put in a call to SAMBEL, for the missing twins and Fiona Larkin. Chibs was beside himself with grief, he had failed to protect her and his children yet, again. He was going to find the babies then think about letting them go, he couldn't hold up to the promises he had made not only to Gen but to Jax. They'd be better off without them, maybe he should go Nomad or transfer to another Chapter.

XXX

She felt weird, she remembered waking up that morning up in Fillip"s arms, and making love. She remembered feeding the babies, nursing them, changing them and getting them ready for the day. Going down stairs and putting them in the swings, hearing a car and thinking her mom was there. Opening the door...then what. She remembered feeling pain, and fear. She had called Fillip for help, but couldn't remember why.

"She has a knife wound to the left side abdomen and a gunshot wound to the right flank." The paramedic reported to the doctor.

"Let's take care of the gunshot wound first, it's done the most damage. Then we'll take care of the knife wound. Let's take her straight to surgery, we have no time to loose. Get her under quickly!"

The nurse walked out to give the family an update, they were sitting in the waiting room. "Mr. Telford?"

XXX

Chibs jumped to his feet and looked at the nurse. "Yes?"

"I'm Mary, I'm one of the nurses that will be working on your wife. She's a gunshot wound to the right flank and a knife wound to the left abdomen. The doctor is starting on the gunshot wound first, then will move on to the knife wound. I'll be back out later to give you an update."

 **CODE BLUE OR 3! CODE BLUE OR 3!**

Mary took off at a run for the OR, Chibs tried to follow her. Opie and Tig had to stop him and pull him back, holding him down.

"GEN!" He fell to the ground and started to cry. He swore in that moment he would track Fiona down and make her pay for the pain she had caused him and his family.

 **AN: Just a short chapter to wet your taste buds, there will be an update on Wednesday!**


	28. Chapter 28

Kerrianne stepped out into New York street, she couldn't believe her mum let her come back to America for a holiday, then actually agreed to let her attend university in California. She planned on staying with friends in New York for a month, then Las Vegas, before surprising her Da and Gen in Charming. She was excited to meet her little brother and sister for the first time.

"Kerrianne! Over here!" She smiled and looked at her friend Alyssa, she ran over to her throwing her arms around her neck, hugging her.

"Alyssa, it's so good to see you!" The two girls walked to the car, together.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Take a nap. Then see everything!" She laughed.

"That can be arranged!" They got into Alyssa ' car and headed to her apartment. Kerrianne's phone rang, she checked her caller ID.

"Hello, Da!"

"Have you talked to your mum, today? "

"I'm on holiday, I haven't talked to her in a couple of days. Why?"

"If you talk to her, tell her to call me!"

"What's wrong Da?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about love!"

"I love you Da!"

"I love you too!"

She hung up the phone with a feeling of dread, something was very wrong. She tried to call her mum but it went straight to voice mail.

XXX

 _It was cool and foggy, she was walking through a garden. She heard a child's voice call out "Come play with me!" She looked for the child calling her name._

 _"Fillip...Mackenzie? Come to momma! " She heard the child laugh._

 _She started running to find the child, she found a boy of six standing before her._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Thomas."_

 _Gen fell to her knees hugging her brother. "I've missed you so much"_

 _He ran away from her, Gen called him back and ran after him."Thomas, come back!" She ran after him, she stopped when she ran into a man._

 _"Thomas?"_

 _He turned around slowly. "Hi Princess._

 _"Dad?" She ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck._

 _"You've grown up to be a beautiful women!"_ _She started to cry. "You need to fight! You're family needs you! "_

 _"I want to stay, with you and Thomas!"_

 _"Darlin, it's not time. Little Fillip and Mackenzie need you. Your husband needs you, the whole club needs you."_

 _Something was pulling her away fast and hard. She tried to hold on to her dad but she was dragged away. He smiled at her as she was pulled away from him, she saw Thomas wave. Then there was darkness._

 _XXX_

"Clear!"

"We have a heartbeat, pressure is coming back up!"

"Let's finish up and get her to recovery. Mary go update the family, please. "

Mary walked out of the OR, she scrubbed out and walked into the waiting room. She walked up to Chibs and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Telford." She said softly.

Chibs headed snapped up, his dark eyes looking into the nurses. "Gen?" He felt a touch of panic in his heart.

"She gave us a scare, we almost lost her. They were able to bring her back, the doctor's are finishing up now. She'll go into recovery, the doctors will come out and talk to you."

Chibs thanked her and watched her walk away. Gemma and Jax had been sitting by him heard the report, they passed the news to the rest of the club.

He couldn't totally relax until he laid eyes and hands on her. He got up and paced the hall, trying to get rid of his nervous energy. Tig came up to him, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"She's going to be fine!" Tig said.

"She's only here because, I failed to protect her again. This is on me!"

"This isn't your fault!"

"My ex-wife did this. She was hurt protecting our children something I should have done. Gen,will never forgive me."

"She loves you. She won't feel that way." Tig grabbed him by the shoulders trying to shake some sense into his friend.

The doctor came through the doors. "Mr. Telford? "

Chibs turned to the doctor. "Yes."

"I'm Dr. Ashley, I took care of your wife."

"Is she going to okay? "

"We removed the bullet, it hit no major organs. The knife wound was more serious, we had to extensive repair work to her uterus and ovary. She may not be able to have any more children. We won't know for sure, until we run tests."

"Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Follow me."

Chibs followed the doctor through the doors into the recovery room. He saw Gen, laying in bed looking fragile. He went in and sat beside her bed. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked into her husband's eyes.

"Go find our children and bring them home!"

"Lass, I need to make sure your going to be okay."

"Fillip, I'm fine. Please go..find them!" She started to cry, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Hush, now love."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault! I didn't protect our babies, I should have stopped her."

Chibs was heartbroken that she was blaming herself. "Christ Gen! That's not true!"

She looked up at him. "Please leave...just go find them and bring them home!"

He leaned down kissing her on the lips. "I love you! I'm going to bring them home!"

Chibs left the room and went back into the waiting room, he looked at Jax.

"I'm going to find my children! Fiona took them."

"I'm with you brother. " Jax stood up and slapped him on the back.

Juice stood up. "Count me in."

"I'm going with you!" Replied Gemma and Clay.

Tig, Opie, and Happy were staying to take care of Gen and the business. They were leaving for Belfast first thing in the morning.

XXX

Fiona picked up the burner phone dialed the familiar number.

"Hello love!"

"Fiona, where are you? "

"Waiting for you with our children! "

"Are my children whole?"

"Of course they are. I wouldn't hurt our babies."

"Tell me where you are, so I can come to you."

"In our home, where else would I be? I forgive you for being with that little gash, and leaving are children with her. She won't be bothering us again...I took care of her."

"I'll be there tomorrow Fiona. Wait for me!"

"Of course love!" She hung up the phone and snuggled the baby in her arms. "Daddy is coming home to us."

XXX

Gen was feeling stronger, she was ready to leave the hospital. She had her bag packed, Tara was picking her up. She had pain medication if she needed it, Tig was at her door.

"Ready to go Princess?"

"Yes."

"Let's get you home and settled."

"Sure." Little did Tig know that wasn't the plan she had. Tara showed up with the wheelchair, she got on and was pushed out to the car. Opie and Happy were parked behind her car, they came up to hug Gen. They helped her into the car and they headed out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"The jet is ready for me. That Irish bitch took my babies! I'm going to get them back. It's been three weeks since she took them. It's been two weeks and I've heard nothing from Fillip or Jax!"

"I think you should tell Chibs!"

"He'd tell me not to come."

They drove on to the private airfield, she looked in the rear view mirror and watched the confusion as they turned instead of going straight. It didn't take long for the bikers to turn around and find them. They pulled into the airport, Gen jumped out grabbing her suitcase Tara had packed her. She headed for the waiting jet. Opie caught up with her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Chibs wants you to go home!"

"I hadn't heard from him in two weeks! I'm going!" He grabbed her arm to stop her. She pulled a gun from her bag. "I really don't want to shoot you Ope but I will! I'm leaving! Come with me or stay here! I don't care."

"Christ! Why are you a pain in my ass!"

" That's what little sister's are for! Tara has a bag for you!" She waited for Opie to get his bag from Tara. They boarded the jet and settled in for their flight to Belfast.

XXX

"Hello." Chibs answered his phone half asleep.

"Chibs, it's me Tig."

Chibs sat up in his bed. "Gen, is she okay?"

"She's on her way to Belfast. Opie is with her, he tried to talk her out of it..."

"Christ!"

"Sorry."

"I know how she can be. Thanks for the warning."

Chibs sat up, he'd been here for three weeks and hadn't been able to find Fiona and the babies. How was he going to explain it to Gen, every lead was a dead end. He went to the home he once shared with his ex-wife and it was abandoned. She hadn't heard from her since, SAMBEL was trying to help locate her.

"Christ! " He swore out loud.

XXX

Opie watched her sleep on the couch next to him, she looked small and fragile. He was amazed at how strong she really was. He would meet death to protect her and her children, that's why he didn't fight her when she said she was coming to Belfast.

He shook her awake, she grumbled at him. "Hey, sleeping beauty! We are landing soon!"

She sat up and made a face. "Thanks." She pulled her hair out of her face into a ponytail. The pilot told them to prepare to land.

Opie looked at her. "Where did you get a jet?"

"A rock star owed me a favor!"

The plane came to a landing at a private airstrip, she slipped her shoes on and stood up. She went to grab her suitcase but Opie got it first.

The pilot stepped out of the cockpit and handed her a card. "Gen, call us when your ready to go home. We'll pick you up, we're at your disposal."

"Thank you Andrew. Tell Jon, thanks!"

"It's no problem! "

They walked off the plane, together. Opie looked down at Gen. "Are you going to tell me who and what?'

"No, a girl had to have some mysterious!" She smiled up at him. They walked into the terminal together she saw Fillip pacing back and forth. He paused and looked up, their eyes met, she walked towards him. He swept her up in his arms, kissing her.

"Lass, you should be at home resting! "

"I needed to be with you!"

He sat her down on the ground holding her close, he kissed her again. "That's enough, we get a turn!"

She turned towards her brother, she pulled away from Fillip and walked over to Jax. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

XXX

Fiona hit the steering wheel with her fist! Damn it, that gash had survived! She had come to Belfast to take her children and Fillip from her. The babies were crying on the backseat, she climbed in the back and gave them a bottle.

"There, there..little ones. Daddy will be home with us soon! I have to kill his little gash first."

She watched the walk hand in hand to the vans parked in front of the terminal. She had big plans for the little gash. She got back into the driver's seat and drove to the little cottage she had rented, she would put her plans into action tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hello?" Kerrianne rolled over and answered her phone.

"Lass, how are you?"

"Mum?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Da's trying to get a hold of you."

"I know love. I have wonderful news. You're da has cone to his senses, we are getting back together."

"Wait! What?" She sat up in bed.

"I can't talk now love. I have to go." The call was ended before she could get anymore information from her mum. She sat up and immediately called her da.

It want straight to voice mail. "Da, it's Kerrianne. Mum just called and said you were getting back together? What the hell? Call me and tell me what's going on." She ended the call and laid back down to sleep.

XXX

She fell asleep in the van, her head was resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, he studied her face and saw the deep shadows under her eyes. He could see that she had lost weight, he wrapped his arm around her making her more comfortable. She mumbled something in her sleep, he smiled down at her. They pulled into the SAMBEL parking lot, she didn't stir, he picked her up and carried her inside, he carried her into an empty dorm room and laid her on the bed. He looked down at her, she still looked fragile, to him. He leaned down and kissed her lips, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Lay with me?"

He laid down with her, pulling her into is arms, holding her against him. She snuggled close to him, feeling his warmth. "I've missed you." She whispered.

He kissed her ear. "I've missed you, too Lass!" He listened to her breathing, it wasn't long before it was even and she was asleep again. He watched her sleep and wondered how he was going to leave her. He knew he had to, to keep her and his children safe.

XXX

She woke up alone, she sat up in bed trying to remember where she was, it took a few minutes for her to remember. She got up and walked into the bathroom, she decided to take a shower. She turned the hot water on, letting it run over her, she felt overwhelmed. She ended up sitting on the floor of the shower crying. She had no idea where her babies were, her milk had dried up, and she may never see her babies again. She sat there until the water ran cold, and she sat there longer. She had no idea how long she sat there.

"Lass?" She didn't answer him, she just sat in the shower. She was shivering, her teeth were clattering, her skin was beginning to pucker, she was crying. "Christ!" He reached in and turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around her, picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. "Love, talk to me."

"My milk has dried up. I can't feed our children."

"Let's get you dressed and warm." He dried her off and helped her dress. "I'm going to find them!"

She looked up at him. "I know you will. I love you!" She leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too." He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him, he felt her body shivering against him. "Time to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

He looked at her long and hard. "You've lost too much weight, I need you to stay healthy. Please eat for me."

She nodded her head and followed him out of the room. Her mom and Clay were waiting for her in the kitchen. She sat down at the table, she tried to eat as much as she could. She pushed her plate away.

"You didn't eat much baby." Gemma said.

"I'm full."

"Just a little more, please!" Fillip begged.

"I can't."

She stood up, walking away from the table, she stood in front of the window and looked outside. She felt his arms go around her waist, she leaned back against him. She turned in his arms, facing him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and listened to his heartbeat. It felt good to be inn his arms again, she looked up at him and kissed him. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, teasing him. She heard him groan, she trailed kisses down his neck. He picked her up, holding her against him, she wrapped his arms around his neck. He carried her into the bedroom, and shut the door.

"Love me Fillip."

"I don't want to hurt you love!"

"It's fine...you won't!"

He slowly undressed her, he undressed and climbed in bed with her. He looked deep into her eyes and slowly made love to her for the rest of the night. There was no more thoughts of leaving her.

XXX

Fiona had to figure out a way to get her alone, she knew it would be difficult. Fillip would never let that little gash out of his sight, as long as she was on the loose. The babies were fussing again, they were always fussing. She got up and gave them a bottle, if she knew she could keep Fillip, she'd give the little brats back to that little gash.

She sat down with a cup of coffee and sat in front of her laptop, she ordered flowers and sent them to one Genevieve Telford at SAMBEL, the card read:

 **Meet me today at Belmont Park at 4:00**

 **to see your children. Come alone.**

She closed her laptop, and smiled. The little gash would be done by later today.

XXX

She woke up in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him to her. She smiled up and him, she trailed kisses down his neck, to his chest. He moaned her name, she pushed him off of her, he laid on his back. She straddled his waist, she slowly slid down him, allowing him to enter her body. His hands went to her waist, she leaned down to kiss him. He pulled her down taking her breast into his mouth, she arched her back. He pushed deeper inside her, he buried his face between her breasts. He moved to the edge of the bed, taking her with him. He stood up and walked over to the nearest wall. He held her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She climaxed and called his name, he kissed her. He moved her back to the bed, laying her on her back, never losing contact with her. He found his release, collapsing on top of her. He rolled her onto her stomach so she was laying on his chest.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning." She listened to his heart, his arms came around her. She sighed, he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

They made love again in the shower, breakfast was over by the time they made it to the kitchen. There was coffee still hot in the pot, Gemma just smiled at her daughter and son in law.

"Can I fix you something to eat baby?"

"Coffee is fi..."

"Gemma, she needs to eat!"

"I was fixing her something no matter what she said." Chibs leaned over and kissed Gemma.

"Thank you Gem."

Gen rolled her eyes she knew better then to try to argue with the two of them. She sat down and waited for her mom to fix her breakfast, twenty minutes a plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of her. She ate almost all of it, which made her husband and mother happy.

He leaned down and kissed her. "We have some leads. I love you."

"I love you too."

She watched him walk out the door, she sat down on the couch and relaxed. The doorbell rang, she went to answer it, she was surprised by a flower delivery. She set the flowers down on the table and went to get a tip. She returned to the door and the driver had a gun pointed at her.

"Come with me, and your babies won't be killed."

She walked out with him, she knew she was in trouble, everyone was gone. He tapped her hands and legs, throwing her in the back of the van.

XXX

Chibs walked into the clubhouse calling her name, he searched everywhere and couldn't find her. Gemma walked out of the kitchen, she was gone when I got here.

"Christ!" Chibs noticed the flowers on the table. "Who's are those?"

"There for Gen. You didn't send them?"

"No." He grabbed the card and read it. "Damn it Gen." He ran out of the clubhouse and rode to the park on his bike. Jax, Opie, Juice, and Clay riding behind him.

XXX

She was dragged from the van by the delivery driver into a cottage, he tied her to a chair in the kitchen. He placed a piece of tape across her mouth, she heard her babies crying. She struggled to get loose, the man slapped her across the face.

"Stop!" Yelled the man in her face.

Fiona came walking into the kitchen holding her babies. Gen started to cry, her arms ached to hold them. Fiona looked at her and laughed. "If you promise not to do anything stupid, you can hold them."

Gen nodded her head, she was untied. Both babies were placed in her arms, the fussy babies immediately quietened down and snuggled against her. "My babies, I've missed you. I love you!"

Fiona pulled them from her arms, and walked out of the room. "Please..." The man tied her to the chair again, taping her mouth shut. Fiona walked back into the room.

"Keep an eye on things. I'm going to meet Fillip."

Gen started to struggle against the ropes that were holding her, the man slapped her again. Fiona walked over to her and whispered to her.

"I took your children, now I'm taking back my husband. When I get back I'm going to be rid of you and your brats." She walked out the door laughing.

XXX

Chibs rode into the park, and started to look around. He didn't see her anywhere, he glanced at his watch, it was 3:45. _Christ, he was too late!_ He sat down on a bench, his head in his hands. He'd failed her again, he didn't protect her. He could hear his brother's calling her name looking for Gen. He felt a gun in his back.

"Hello love!" He heard Fiona's voice in his ear.

"If you want to see your babies, come with me." He slowly got up and followed her.

"What have you done with Gen, my children?"

"You'll get to say your goodbyes to them."

They walked to her car, she handed him the keys. "Get in and drive!"

He did as he was told, he caught Jax's eye as he drove out of the park, his brother's were following him.


	30. Chapter 30

She could hear Fillip and Mackenzie crying in the other room, she struggled against the ropes holding her down. The man looked down at her, something must have made him have a change of heart. He pulled the tape off her mouth.

"Please untie me, let me comfort my children. I promise I won't do anything else."

He gazed at her a long time before, taking a knife and cutting the ropes. She got up and ran to the other room picking up her children and comforting them. She sat down in a rocking chair, cradling them in her arms, cooing to them. The snuggled against her, the quietened down and went to sleep, she laid them down in the crib. She walked back into the kitchen, the man was drinking from a bottle of whiskey.

"Tell me your name."

"I'm Collin Larkin, Fiona's brother."

"Why are you helping her? She's going to kill me, and my children. Let us go!"

"I can't, I have a loyalty to my sister. Fillip did her wrong."

Gen saw the knife laying on the table, she lunged for it at the same time as Colin. There was a struggle for the knife, they looked into each others eyes as it was plunged into a chest. Warm blood flowed out onto the hands holding he knife, a body collapsed on the floor. Laying in a puddle of their blood, the one left standing wiped their bloody hands off on their shirt and stared down at the lifeless body on the floor.

XXX

"Why Fiona?"

"Because we belong together Fillip! Then that gash came along."

"I love her, she's my wife."

"No! I'm your wife!"

"Our marriage is over, it has been for a long time."

"No! She ruined it! Turn left here."

He followed her directions to a small cabin in the woods, he knew that his brother's were close behind him. "What now?"

"We go in, and you say goodbye to your slut and children!"

"I will come back to you, if you let Gen and the children go."

"No! She will never let you go!"

XXX

Jax, Opie, Juice, and Clay parked down the road from the cottage, and slowly approached. They could still see Chibs and Fiona in the car, they held back.

"What's the plan?" Juice asked.

"Let's so in the back and see if we can get the kids and Gen out. Then we'll get Chibs." Jax said.

"Sounds good, let's go." Clay replied.

They slowly descended on the cottage, sneaking around to the front. They had already called Gemma to come with the van and park by the bikes and wait for them. As they got closer to the cottage, they could see some activity inside.

XXX

Gen looked down at the blood on her hands, she wiped it off on her shirt. She looked down at the lifeless man on the floor, she dragged him into the bathroom. Pulling the knife out of his chest, she just looked at it, not knowing what to do next. _Shit! What do I do now? i have no idea where I am! How will Fillip or anyone find me? Shit! Think!_

She heard a car door, she saw Fiona coming in and she had Fillip. _Damn it!_ She laid down in the puddle of blood, she still had the knife in her hand. She held her breathe and didn't move. The door opened she heard Fiona call for her brother, she heard Fillip, call her name and swear. It took all she had to lay there and be still.

"We'll I guess Collin took my fun." She laughed.

Fillip became enraged and slammed his ex-wife against the wall, she was knocked out. He took the gun from her, and aimed it at her. The other men came busting through the front door, and stopped him before he could shoot her.

"Chibs, thing of Kerrianne!"Opie yelled.

He lowered the gun. They turned their attention to Gen laying on the floor, Chibs and Jax ran to her and dropped to their knees. She slowly sat up and looked at them, Fillip cupped her face.

"Are you whole, Lass?"

"I'm fine."

He saw the blood on her shirt and lifted it up to check. "The blood?"

"It's Collin's. I killed him." The babies started to cry. She pushed them out of her way and ran to the room and picked them up and held them tight. Fillip came in behind her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed his children.

"Let's go home, love."

He took his son in his arms, and they walked out of the cottage. "Where's Fiona?"

"They took her to the hospital, to have her committed."

"Good, I wouldn't want her blood on my hands, no matter, what she's done to us. That would be hard on Kerrianne."

They walked out of the cottage together, Gemma had pulled the van into the yard, they loaded up and headed to SAMBEL.

XXX

Gen let go of her children long enough to take a shower, she let their father, grandma, grandpa, and uncles love on them. She let the water run over her body, the shock hit her, she slid down the shower wall and sat on the floor.

She started crying, from happiness of having her children back, from escaping danger and death, everything that had happened over the year. She got her emotions under control and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her, Fillip was standing in the door. She wrapped the towel around her and walked to the mirror, she studied her face, looking at the bruise on her face.

He came over and kissed her shoulder, she jumped. "Sorry, love I didn't mean to scare you."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know, you're were crying. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing...it's everything." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I'm fine, everything is right in my world. I have you in my arms, and our babies. We can head home and be happy."

He looked into her eyes, and wished that he believed in happily ever after, but he knew what awaited when he got home. He had already been in touch with Quinn, the president of the Nomads.

"We are heading home in the morning." He pulled away from her and walked out of the bathroom.

She was feeling hurt and confused by his behavior, she got dressed and picked up her phone calling Andrew the pilot letting him know they would be ready to leave tomorrow. The jet would be ready to go, when they were, she thanked him and walked out into the main room. She heard her children laughing and giggling, they were in the arms of their uncle Opie.

She walked over to her mom ans laid her head on Gemma's shoulder. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. Where's Fillip?"

"He went to call Kerrianne and tell her about Fiona."

"I'll give him, privacy. The jet will be ready for us in the morning."

She rocked Fillip and Mackenzie to sleep that night and laid them in the portable cribs. She laid in bed waiting Fillip crawled in beside her, she started to kiss him. He pushed her away.

She whispered in his ear. "Love me."

"Sorry, love..." He turned his back on her, and moved to the edge of the bed so he wasn't touching her.

She sat up and looked at him, she touched him on the shoulder. "What's wrong?" He shrugged her hand off like her touch hurt him. He didn't answer her, she laid back down on her side, her back to him. She cried herself to sleep that night, it was the first night she had slept with Fillip that she hadn't fell asleep and woken up in his arms.

XXX

He heard her crying, he felt like a bastard. He had to fight the urge to roll over, pull her into his arms, wipe her tears away, and make love to her all night. He knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to walk away when they got back to Charming. He had to be a bastard, so she would push him away. He lay awake all night, he had to get the club to vote him Nomad as well. It shouldn't be hard, especially if he broke her heart, Jax and the whole club may kill him, but she would be kept safe.

XXX

She looked in the mirror, her eyes were puffy from crying all night, she looked like hell. She pulled on yoga pants and a t-shirt, pulled her hair up in a messy bun and put on some sun glasses hiding her eyes. She changed and dressed the babies, packed their backs, she picked them up and walked out into the main room.

She put Fillip and Mackenzie in highchairs and fixed them breakfast, she sat down with a cup of coffee. Gemma walked in and saw her daughter sitting with a cup off coffee. "Are you eating?"

"No."

"Genevieve Caitlin!"

"Please no lectures. I'm not hungry and before you go tattling to my husband...I'm sure he won't give a shit."

"Gen!" Tears spilled down her face, Gemma pulled off her sunglasses. Gen wiped her tears away from her eyes, grabbed her glasses and put them back on. "You look like hell!"

"Thanks mom!"

"What's going on with you two?"

"I'm sure it's just the stress of everything, once we get home and settled it will be fine."

Gemma hugged her. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, we're all packed."

They loaded up the vans and left for the private airstrip, they boarded the jet and prepared for take off.

XXX

Once in the air, the babies got fussy, Gen took them to the bedroom in back and laid down with them. The three of them fell asleep together, Fillip went to check on them, he sit on the king sized bed and watched them sleep. He reached out and caressed the side of Gen's face, her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and looked at him.

She looked in his eyes, he cupped her face and kissed her, he crawled into bed with her on the other side of the babies. He held her hand, they fell asleep for a couple of hours.

The babies woke them up, Fillip and Mackenzie had crawled over to their da and was patting him on the face. "DA,DA,DA,DA!" They leaned over and slobbered on his face. He woke up chuckling, they crawled over to Gen and patted her on the face. "MA, ,MA!" They leaned over and slobbered on her face, she laughed and pushing them over and blowing on their bellies, they giggled.

They got up getting the babies ready for lunch, they walked out into the main part of the plane. Gen fixed the babies some lunch, she sat them in portable highchairs so they could eat. She got herself a glass of tea and sat down to watch her children eat. Gemma walked up beside her and looked down at her.

"I know you're having something besides that tea. Especially since you didn't eat breakfast!"

Gen made a face at her mother, Fillip was sitting beside little Fillip looked at her. "Lass?"

"I'm not hungry."

He got up and fixed Gen something to eat for lunch. "Eat, every bit of it! You have to take care of yourself!" She ate her lunch just to appease her husband.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, the landed at a private airfield in Charming, Tara and Tig picked them up. The Telford family was dropped off at the ranch, where they settled in for the night.

XXX

The next morning Gen woke up to Fillip packing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving" He said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" She was up out of bed, looking at him. He ignored her and kept packing his bag, she grabbed his arm and he pushed her off so hard she fell into the wall with a crash.

"Christ, Gen...I'm sorry!" He went to help her up, she pushed away his arm and got up on her own.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have me reasons!"

"Tell me!"

He turned his back on her, she grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. "Look me in the eyes and say the words!"

"I don't love you, I never did!" He saw a brief moment of hurt before anger took over.

"Get the hell out of my house and don't come back. Fucking bastard!" She slapped him and went to walk away. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Gen!"

"If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you take it off me. I have to go take care of MY children. Be gone when I come back." She walked out of the room, she refused to cry in front of him. She walked to the nursery and picked up her babies and held them close. She let the tears fall down her face as she heard his motorcycle ride away.


	31. Chapter 31

Chibs let Jax get his punches in, he didn't fight back, he deserved everything he was getting. Opie pulled Jax off if Chibs, Tig helped him up to the picnic table.

"What the hell is going on?" Opie asked looking at both men.

"This bastard is leaving my sister!" Jax was trying to break out of the hold Opie had on him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Opie asked.

"Tell him..." Jax taunted.

Chibs was wiping the blood away from his lip and nose. "I don't love her, I never did. I'm leaving her, Quinn sent my papers accepting me into Nomad, all you have to do is vote on it."

Opie turned around and sucker punched Chips in the face. "You are an unbelievable bastard. She's been through hell, and you're leaving her."

Both Jax and Opie walked into the clubhouse to get a drink, only Tig remained by his friend.

He looked at his friend. "I don't buy it Chibs. Tell me what's going on."

"Tig, I can't stay, with her. I can't keep her safe. The best thing I can do is leave her and the babies."

"Damn it man, you do still love her!"

"Promise me, you'll watch out for her and Fillip and Mackenzie."

"Don't do this! Look who her family is, she'll always be in some sort of danger...so will your children. She's safer if you're with her."

"I've made my decision."

Clay came storming across the parking lot. "Church in 10 minutes ass hole!"

It was an unanimous vote, Chibs was voted Nomad. He rode out that afternoon.

XXX

She went into their bedroom and packed all his clothes into a box, she carried it down stairs. She would have Jax take it to Fillip's house and leave it, she looked around the house. She would be strong for her children, she didn't have time to be weepy. She heard the rumble of motorcycles coming down her drive, she walked out to her porch.

Jax, Opie, and Tig got off their bikes and walked up to her. They tried to hug her and she pushed them away, and went back into the house they followed her.

"I'm fine. I'd appreciate it, if you'd come back later and take that box to Fillip's house. It's the rest of his clothes."

"Sis.."

"I'm fine."

"He went Nomad..." Tig said.

She closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her face, Jax wrapped his arms around her. She pushed away from him, the babies started to cry. She wiped the tears away and turned to go up stairs.

"I'll get them." Opie said.

"No! I'm going to take care of my children." She went up stairs, she changed them, and brought them down stairs and put them in their highchairs and fed them lunch.

The three men stood their and watched her, she offered them lunch too but they declined. "I'll have Tara come out tonight and stay with you."

"Look, I'm not some little girl that's going to fall apart! I have children to raise on my own. I don't need anyone to take care of me, I can take care of myself. You three go back to TM and do whatever it it you do." She simply dismissed them.

They walked out the door and to their bikes, Chibs Telford better never show his face in Charming again. Jax and Opie would kill him, consequences be damned.

XXX

Kerrianne's plans changed, she flew home to Belfast to visit her mum, in the hospital. It broke her heart, she didn't even recognize Kerrianne. The doctors told her that her mum's mental break was severe and would need to be kept and medicated for the rest of her life. She signed the papers and left for Charming the next day.

She thought of how things might have been different if her Da and mum hadn't been separated. She let the tears freely flow down her face as she sat back in her seat. In a few hours she'd start her future in Charming.

XXX

The last three days had been stormy, Gen was waiting for the builders to come start on her new clinic, it was time to go back to work so she could support her family. She wanted to get her stables rebuilt and get a horse. It had been a rough week, since Fillip had left, everyone was well meaning. Checking up on her, dropping by, she had to lay down the law and let them know she wasn't going to crack.

Little Fillip and Mackenzie were both fussy they were cutting teeth, the storm was ragging outside. Someone had shown up tonight unexpected, the headlights lit up the dim living room, she pulled open the door to unleash hell on which ever club member thought she needed cared to. She was surprised to find a rain drenched Kerrianne on her doorstep.

"Kerrianne, get in here. What are you doing here?" She pulled her into a hug. "You're soaking wet!" She went into the laundry room and grabbed two towels wrapping them around her.

"I'm so sorry about what my mum did."

"You have nothing to apologize for, that wasn't your fault."

"I should have seen something was wrong."

She looked into her step daughter's eye. "It wasn't your fault."

"Is my Da here?"

Gen looked away and let out an exhale. "Your Da has left me. He's gone Nomad." Kearrianne started to cry, she dropped to the floor. "What's wrong?"

"I'm starting at Charming Community next week, and I was hoping to live with you and Da...now I don't have a place to live."

"Of course you have a place to live. You can live here with me and your brother and sister."

"But what about Da?"

"I still consider you my daughter, you are welcome in my home always and forever, no matter what. No let's go pick you out a room." Kerrianne hugged Gen.

"Thank you."

"There's a second master down here, which might be quieter for you. There's a room up stairs with us, and there's one down in the basement."

"May I have the second master?"

"If that's the one you want. We can decorate it the way you want. Let's put your things in it, and then you can meet your brother and sister."

XXX

Chibs was riding back to his house, in Charming. He was trying to get into town without being detected by his former club, he was at home for ten minutes when Tig came over.

"How is she? How are the twins?"

"Go find out for yourself!"

"I can't!"

"You can't or won't?"

Chibs looked down. "I'm no good for her or Fillip, Mackenzie or Kerrianne! They are better off without me"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Aye!" He pulled out papers and placed them on the table. "Will you take those to her?"

Tig took the papers and left his friend alone, Chibs watched him go. He pulled out his phone and looked at a picture of Gen and the twins. He locked the door and went to lay down and sleep.

XXX

The new clinic and stables were starting to take shape, Kerrianne had settled in and had started her classes at CCC. The twins were into everything, they were pulling up and walking along the furniture. They both looked more and more like Fillip, she was watching them play with each other in the living room. She looked at the date on the calendar. _Shit! Shit! Shit! It had been two months since they got Belfast, she hadn't had a period for two months. Shit! Shit! Shit!_ The sound of a motorcycle disturbed her train of thought.

She opened the door to find Tig standing on the porch. "Come in. Look babies it's Uncle Tig." Fillip and Mackenzie started squealing and bouncing up and down, Tig walked over and scooped them up in his arms.

"Hello Trouble 1 & 2!" They gabbled something the two of them understood and then giggled.

"How are you Princess?"

"Fine. The clinic should be done before long. What brings you out?" He handed her the packet of papers, she unfolded them looking at them. "Tell him, if he wants a divorce, then man up! He needs to come out and face me, ask me for one!" She threw the papers down.

"Do you still love him Gen?"

"I know I should hate him but I can't. I love him Tig, he has my heart."

"How's Kerrianne?"

"She's doing great!"

"I think you're amazing..."

"She's my daughter, just as much as lil bit here."

"Does Chibs know she's living with you?"

"I don't know...I have no idea if Kerrianne has talked to him."

"I've got to go, I'll take these back and deliver your message to Chibs." He kissed the twins and then kissed her on the cheek.

She waited for him to leave, she gave him ten minutes before she loaded them up and headed to the hospital.

XXX

She was sitting in Tara's office waiting for her, nervously pacing, the twins were sleeping in the stroller. _I can't be pregnant, the doctor said it would be difficult. They had repaired her ovary and uterus, she hadn't had the tests done because Fillip had left her when they returned to Charming._

Tara walked into her office. "Hey Gen! What can I do for you?"

"I need a pregnancy test."

"Really?" She rasied her eyebrow at her.

"Yes, because I've become a croweater! Stop! It would be Fillip's!"

Tara laughed at her sister in law. "Let me go get some things and I'll draw your blood."

"Thanks!"

Tara returned to her office and drew her blood. "It could be stress."

"I know, I want to make sure."

"Remember what the doctor said, after..."

"I know."

"Would you be happy, if you were pregnant?"

"Of course I would."

"Would you get word to Chibs?"

"I don't know, he sent Tig to my house with divorce papers today."

"What?"

"If Fillip wants a divorce, he needs to man up and come ask me for one!"

"Okay, Gen. We should know something tomorrow."

"Thanks! Just between us? Everything, even the divorce?"

"Of course."

She pushed the stroller out of the hospital and strapped the twins into their car seat, the roar of a motorcycle got her attention. Her breathe caught in her throat, it was Fillip, he parked his bike and walked towards her.

"Are the they sick?"

"No."

"Why are you at the hospital?"

"I had an appointment."

"Are you well, Lass?"

She closed her eyes and clinched her jaw. "I'm fine.' She couldn't look at him, if she did she'd break down and tell him. The roar of more motorcycles came into the parking lot. "You better leave before you get your ass kicked."

He turned her around, looking at her with sad eyes, he reached out and touched her face. "Love..."

"Don't..."

Jax and Opie got off their bikes and came storming towards them, they jerked Fillip away from her.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Jax snarled.

"He was just checking on his children Jax. It's fine." She smiled at her brother and Opie. They let go of him and he got on his bike and rode off.

"Are you okay?" Opie asked.

"I'm fine." She climbed into her car and drove home, crying all the way.

XXX

Chibs was riding down the main drag of Charming when he saw Kerrianne on the street, he turned around and went back.

"Kerrianne, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a freshmen at CCC?"

"Where are you living?"

"With Gen. Where are you staying Da? Sure as hell isn't where you should be!" She looked at him with anger.

"Why are you staying with Gen?"

"Because she welcomed me into her home, told me I'd always have a place there. That she considers me her daughter no matter.. Apparently, you've abandoned her and my little brother and sister. What were you thinking Da? How could you?" She left him standing on the sidewalk, she walked to her car and drove off.


	32. Chapter 32

Chibs climbed back on his bike and rode out of town, he knew deep down he was doing the right thing. Seeing her today, had nearly been his undoing. He really wanted to pull her in his arms, beg for forgiveness, kiss her, take her home and make love to her. He felt like a bastard after talking to Kerrianne, abandoned?

He couldn't leave not like this, he had to talk to her. He needed to see Fillip and Mackenzie, hold them. He turned around and rode out to the ranch. He pulled down the drive, she wasn't home yet, he pulled his bike where she wouldn't see it and waited. He saw that she was rebuilding the clinic and stables, he walked to the back of the house and sat down in one of the patio chairs.

XXX

She was exhausted: mental, physically, and emotionally; seeing Fillip had been draining. She wanted to go home and just collapse into a pile but she knew she couldn't. She pulled onto the drive, parking in front of the house, she carried the babies inside and then the groceries. She laid the babies on the floor letting them play, she laughed at their rolling around.

She was putting the groceries away, when she got dizzy, the room started to spin. She grabbed onto the counter, trying to steady herself it didn't help. She passed out, falling, knocking a pan off the counter startling the twins. They started to cry, they crawled over to Gen, sitting by her crying. Chibs heard the crashing sound, he jumped from his seat and looked in the back window.

"Christ, Gen!" He ran to the front of the house and walked in, he picked up the babies and comforted them. "There now loves, it's okay." He placed them in their swings, he walked over to her, and squatted down by her. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, he laid her down. He got a wet cloth and placed it on her head. She started to stir, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

She sat up and looked at him. "About what?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Why were you at the hospital earlier today?"

"Follow up from my surgery."

He caressed her face, she leaned into his hand. "Are you whole?"

"I'm fine."

"Why is Kerrianne, living with you?"

"She's my daughter." He leaned in to kiss her. "Don't! Unless you're here to stay."

"I can't!"

"Then don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

Her phone rang, she got up and answered it. "Hello. I thought you said it wouldn't be until tomorrow. Are you sure?" I can't talk now. Thanks Tara!" She ended her call and Fillip was still standing in front of her. "What?"

The babies crying stopped him from whatever he was going to say, she went over and picked them up. She put them in the highchairs and gave them a snack, she fixed herself something to eat.

"Gen...I..." The sound of motorcycles interrupted him.

"You better leave, I can't promise my brothers won't beat your ass this time." He turned slowly and walked out the back doors, she never took Fillip Telford for a coward.

XXX

Jax, Opie, and Tig came into her house, they heard a motorcycle leaving. "Who's that?" Opie asked.

"Sorry fellas, I'm seeing another club!"

"Say it ain't so sis!" Jax laughed grabbing his sister and hugging her.

"So, who was it?" Tig asked.

"My baby daddy, if you must know!" Jax and Opie started towards the door. "Freeze! He came to see his children, which he has the right to do! Now, sit down!"

"When did she get so bossy?" Opie asked.

"She's always been that way!" Jax said.

"I remember her being stubborn not bossy!" Opie replied.

She laughed at her brothers, she looked at Tig. "You still think I'm perfect!"

"I sure do Princess!" He hugged her.

"Tiggy, I always knew you were my favorite!"

XXX

She bathed Fillip and Mackenzie and settled them down to bed, she loved this time of night. Her rambunctious babies liked to cuddle, they would settle down in her arms and fall asleep. She laid them down in their cribs, she put her hand on her stomach, in seven months there would be another baby added to the brood. She was going to wait and tell her family, if they didn't want to kill Fillip now, they would defiantly be out for his blood once they found out.

She heard Kerrianne come in, she went down stairs to offer her dinner. "You're home late."

"I had to study."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate. Thank you."

"You're Da was here today."

"I saw him."

"Did he say much to you?"

"No, but I told him a thing or two."

"Like what?"

"Nothing." She hugged Gen. "Thanks." Kerrianne went to her room and shut the door.

She sat in the living room alone, she hated this time the most. In the quiet hours of the night, she just wanted someone to hold her. She let a tear slip from her eye, she heard a motorcycle riding up in the drive. She got up to look out her door, Opie got off his bike and walked up to her door. She met him on the porch.

"Opie, what are you doing here? It's late?"

"Tig, said Chibs is asking for a divorce."

"Shit, did he tell Jax?"

"No. Just me."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Gen..." He touched her face. "Give him the divorce."

"If he wants one, he needs to man up and come ask me himself."

"I want you to give it to him. I want to marry you, so I can take care of you and the twins."

"Are you drunk or high?"

"Very nice Gen! I'm serious!"

"You're like my brother!"

"I know, it would be just in name!"

"Go find a girl to love! I'll be fine."

"This isn't the end to this discussion!"

"Please tell me, there isn't going to be a line of club members at my door." He looked away, she grabbed his face. "Put a stop to it, I'm not divorcing Fillip and then remarrying one of you!"

"Gen!"

"Harry Winston! You know I can out stubborn everyone of you!" He picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't ever change!"

"I don't plan on it!" She laughed.

XXX

Chibs saw Opie take her into his arms, jealously and rage over took him. She had moved on pretty fast, he had always wondered about Gen and Opie. They had always been close, and now he had his answer. He wondered how long it had been going on, behind his back even. He watched him touch her face, and say something to her, he couldn't stomach it.

He saw her put her hand on his face, he watched as Opie picked her up and hugged her. He wanted to go over and beat the shit out of Opie for touching what belonged to him. He started his bike and rode off, it would be a cold day in hell before he came back to Charming, he was also ripping up the divorce papers. He'd be damned if he was going to make it easy for her to move on. He'd ride out, first thing in the morning.

XXX

She heard his bike take off from across the rode, she wondered how long he'd been watching. She waited to see if he was going to come over and see her again, she waited outside for thirty minutes and nothing. She finally gave up and went inside and went to bed. She prayed her husband would stop being stupid and come back to her soon. Truth is, her heart would always belong to Fillip, no matter how much time went by.

She drifted off to sleep, it was troubled and full of dreams, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell, she felt like it too. The babies stated fussing at seven, she got up and got them changed them. She took them down stairs and put them in their high chairs and fixed them breakfast, they were singing and talking to each other, as they ate breakfast.

She smiled at them, she fixed herself some toast to help her rolling stomach. She heard a lone motorcycle coming up the drive. _Christ! Which one is coming to ask to marry me now!_ She thought. Fillip came storming into the house, he stopped when he saw her standing at the bar.

"How long have you and Opie been fucking each other?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" She walked over to him.

"I saw you together last night."

"I know you were watching me, I heard you ride off. And to answer your question Telford, he's like my brother. I've never slept with Opie."

"You lying gash!"

She punched him in the mouth, she was hit by dizziness and nausea. She barley made it to the bathroom, she lost the toast she's just eaten. She was laying on the bathroom floor to weak to get up. "Gen?"

He walked in to help her up, she flinched at his touch. "Get the hell away from me. If you really think I betrayed you with another, then you're even a bigger fool then what I thought. You're a coward Fillip Telford!" She pulled herself up and washed her face in the sink. He tried to grab her arm again, she pulled away from him, she looked in in the eyes. He could see the hurt, and tears there at the surface.

"I'm leaving Charming..."

"That's your choice, run away from me and your children. Don't fight for us..."

"We've been through this!"

"No, we haven't Fillip! You say you can't stay, you can't fight for us or you won't?"

"Gen, please!"

"Got it!"

XXX

Chibs left the ranch, he would never forget the look of hurt in Gen's eyes when he accused her of sleeping with Opie. How the hurt intensified when he wouldn't stay and fight for them, she finally just shut down and looked away. He didn't know if he should stay, and make amends with his brothers and try to fix his marriage or just ride out of Charming and never look back.

He had made his decision before he even rode out of Charming, he knew he'd already lost her forever, there was no turning back. He'd come back for holidays and for the twins birthdays, he'd hope that Gen would let him see them.

XXX

Gemma was watching the twins, she had a doctor's appointment to go to. She was still keeping her pregnancy a secret, she was well into her third month. She had an ultrasound that morning, she saw her little jellybean on the screen. She smiled and let the tears fall from her eyes, she wished Fillip was here. She actually wished she knew where Fillip was even, she knew she could find him if she really needed to. Quinn would be able to track him down, a part of her felt guilty about keeping this secret from him.

She felt guilty about keeping the secret from everyone, but she knew her brother's would have an alliance to their club brother and would pass on the news of the little one. So for now, she would keep it to herself, until she couldn't hide it any more. According to the doctor everything looked healthy, and good, they wanted to keep an eye on her pregnancy, considering the damage she had repaired just few months ago. She was leaving the hospital when she ran into Happy.

He hugged her. "Are you okay, Princess?"

"I'm fine Hap!" She started to walk off, he stopped her.

"You're not lying to a brother are you?"

"Of course not! I'm perfectly fine. No worries." She smiled and left for home. That was going to be tough to do for the next several months, she figured she could maybe hide it for three or four months, then she's have to fess up.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hello."

"Kerrianne, it's your Da."

"What do you want?"

"Don't sass me"

"Sorry."

"I want you to move out of Gen's and into my house, she's not your family."

"Excuse me? She's been my family for the last two months, and she always will be!"

"Move out!"

"No! She needs me. In case you care..." Kerrianne stopped before she could tell her Da her suspensions that she thought Gen was sick.

"What, tell me!"

"If you care at all, come find out for yourself!"

She ended the call, and rolled over crying into her pillow. Chibs sat on his bed in the Tacoma clubhouse, if something was wrong with Fillip or Mackenzie, Gen would call him. She wouldn't leave him in the dark, the more he thought about it, the madder he got. He decided he was going to go to Charming and find out what the hell was going on.

XXX

Gen was sitting in the doctor's office foor her weekly check up and ultrasound. "Genevieve, you have a healthy baby, everything looks excellent. Try to keep your stress down and take it easy."

"Thanks Dr. Lynn." She walked out of the office and smack dab into her mom. Her mom looked up at the door she came out of and down at her daughter's stomach.

"Shit! How far?"

"Four months."

"Chibs?"

"Really? You have to ask?"

She pulled Gen into a hug. "Have you told him?"

"No. He left me, then I found out. You and Tara are the only ones that know. I want to keep it that way."

"What are you going to do when you start showing?"

"I will worry about that, when I get there."

"Jax and Opie, will kill him."

"That's why I'm not telling them! Keep my secret?"

"Fine!"

She walked out of the hospital to her car, she drove home to relieve Kerrianne of babysitting duty. She walked in the house to laughter of her children, playing with their bug sister.

"Ma, ma, ma...Kann...Kannn" Mackenzie would poke her sister in the ribs and giggle.

"Did you get your big sister?" Fillip jumped up and down.

"Kann, Kann!" He'd laugh.

Kerrianne walked over to the bar and sat down and looked at Gen. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Da, called me this morning."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"He wanted me to move out, and into his house."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I told him no, that you needed me here." She looked at Kerrianne.

"I want you to stay, but if you want to move into his house you can. Don't feel like you have to stay."

"I want to stay here with you and my brother and sister."

"Good, I want you here." She smiled at her daughter.

Kerrianne exhaled. "There's more."

"Oh?"

"I met someone I want to date."

"Okay."

"He's a prospect named Tony."

She closed her eyes. "I can't stop you, if that's what you want. Dating a club member isn't easy or safe. My wish for you is to be happy and safe, and to date a normal guy. No matter who you date your Uncles will flip their shit so will your Da."

"So it's okay, if I go out with him?"

"Yes, but let him know if he hurts you, he won't have to worry about your Uncles killing him, I will."

"Thanks Gen!"

"Your welcome."

XXX

Gen put the twins down for a nap and laid down on the couch for a nap, the roar of a lone motorcycle woke up. She got up off the couch and found Happy on her door step.

"Hey, Hap! What's up?" He leaned in and kissed her, she pulled back. "Are you high?"

"You need someone to take care of you and your babies!"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can take care of myself! Go back to TM!"

He left looking like she had just kicked his dog, she went inside got the twins up and dressed loaded them in her car and headed to TM. She took them into the Clubhouse and sat them by Tara.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill your husband!"

She stormed over to the garage and yelled out "CHURCH NOW ASSHOLES!" She walked back to the clubhouse and waited inside the chapel.

The clubhouse members looked at each other then to Jax and Clay, for guidance. "I think we should go!" Jax said in almost a whisper.

"A chick can't call church!" A prospect said.

All the club members filed into the clubhouse and into the chapel, where Gen was waiting for them. "What's wrong Princess?" Tig asked.

"Stop sending club members out wanting to marry me and take care of me and the twins! I can mange on my own. The next one that comes out will come back missing body parts! Understand?"

"But...Gen" Jax started to say something but she shot him a look.

"I'm still married to Fillip and will not betray my vows. Got it!" She slammed the gavel down and walked out of chapel, picked up her children and left.

"Shit, she's pissed!" Opie said.

"I'm a little afraid of her, now!" Rat commented.

"She'll be fine once she cools off." Jax said.

XXX

Gen laughed all the way home, she hoped she put the fear of God into her well meaning family. The last thing she needed was another man to take care of her. She pulled into the drive and parked her car in front of the house. She got the twins out and took them into the house, she put them in the floor while she fixed them lunch.

She glanced up in time to see both twins take their first steps, she laughed and cried at the same time. She cried more because Fillip wasn't here to share it with, the babies, they were eleven months old and he'd missed so much of their lives, the stupid bastard.

She picked them up and put them in their highchairs and gave them their lunch. "MMMM...ma ma ma...mmmmmm" Fillip gabbled.

She smiled at her son. "You like that do you sweetie." He smiled up at her, he had his daddy's smile.

Mackenzie looked up at her and smiled. "MMMMMM...da da da...mmmmmm...da da da."

"I wish your da was here too, little one." She shed a tear, it must by the hormones.

She ate her own lunch, keeping healthy for the life growing inside her. She was relieved she was only having one this time, she might just shoot Fillip, if she was having twins again. She would love them, if there were two, but she'd probably have to hurt someone.

She cleaned the twins up, and all three of them laid down for a nap, after a crazy morning, Gen was exhausted. She woke up feeling refreshed after a two hour nap, the twins were still sleeping. She got up and went down stairs and found Fillip sitting on the couch.

"What the hell?"

"Are my children sick?"

"No! Why would you think such a thing? I would get a hold of you and let you know."

"Then why does Kerrianne think you need her?"

"She's a great help to me. She loves her brother and sister and they love her."

"Does she babysit so you can go out with other men?" He asked in anger.

"I've been faithful to my wedding vows, even though you're not here. Can you say the same?" She asked icily.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms kissing her, she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go. "I've told you, you're the only one I want in my bed!" He growled in her ear. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her running his hands down her body, stopping when he came to the bump. He pushed her away.

"I thought you said you'd been faithful!" He looked at her with anger.

"I'm four months along, do the math you stupid bastard!" She grabbed her shirt and walked away from him. She went up stairs to the twins room and locked the door. She sat in the chair and cried, the twins were jumping in their bed laughing. They stopped when they saw her.

"No no no..ki ma ma...no no...ki!" She picked them up and hugged them close.

"It's okay babies. Mamma is okay." She heard boots on the stairs, and a soft knock on the door.

"Gen...please let me in."

"Go home Fillip. There's nothing left to say."

"Please! I'm sorry!"

"Go home!"

She didn't come out until she heard a retreating motorcycle, she unlocked the door and came out of the room. She took the twins down stairs and let them play.

XX

"Go home!" The words had echoed in his head, that is exactly what he was doing. He had fucked things up, royally, he had no idea how to fix it. He needed to start by making amends with his club brothers, he rode over to TM. He was probably going to get his ass handed to him, but afterwards if he was lucky, thet'd welcome hime home.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked his bike, and climbed off. Opie and Jax were sitting on the picnic table, they glanced up when they heard him ride in, when they saw who it was they got up and walked towards him.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Opie yelled at him.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" Jax's fists were balled up ready to throw a punch.

Tig saw his friend ride up, he went running over and stepped between Jax and Chibs. "Let him explain. If you don't like what he has to say. Then by all means beat his ass!"

"CHURCH NOW!" Jax yelled. The club members filed into chapel.

Chibs slapped Tig on the back. "Thanks brother."

"I have your back Chibs!"

They were the last ones into chapel. Jax stood up. "Chibs would lie to explain why he's not a bastard, and why we shouldn't kick his ass!"

Chibs stood up and explained himself. He ended it by telling the club that he wanted back into this chapter. "Do you love my sister?" Jax asked.

"Christ man! I never stopped. Everything I did was because I loved her. I did it to protect her and my babies and to keep them safe. I know it's going to take a lot to win her back." He felt broken by the time he was done, telling his story.

"All in favor of welcoming Chibs home?" Everyone pounded the table. "Welcome home Chibs. Now about Gen, that's going to be a hard one, she's stubborn as hell!"

XXX

Chibs rode to his house and settled in for the night, he really wanted to be at the ranch laying next to Gen. He knew he had his work cut out for him, he was going to face Gemma tomorrow and ask for her help. He hoped she didn't shoot him on sight., he settled into sleep dreaming of his wife.

He woke up early the next morning and rode over to Gemma's and nervously knocked on her door. "Well, well, well! Look who's here!"

"Gemma, I'm sorry that I hurt Gen. I thought I was keeping her and the twins safe by leaving. I never stopped loving her." He had tears in his eyes.

She put her arms around him hugging him. "She can't have any stress right now."

"I know she's pregnant with my baby. I want to fight for my family! I want to fight for her!"

"How does the club feel about it?"

"I'm back in at SAMCRO."

"I'll help you, but you're going to have to take it slow."

"I'll do anything to win her back..."


	34. Chapter 34

Kerrianne laid in her bed listening to the twins singing to each other, she knew they had been fussy and kept Gen up last night. She crawled out of bed and crept up stairs, she peeked in at Gen, she gently closed the doors and went into the nursery.

"Kann, Kann!" Both twins started jumping in their beds and waving at their sister.

She kissed them on their heads. "You naughty babies, keeping your mum up last night." She laughed as they each wrapped their arms around her neck giving her a hug and a kiss. She got them changed and ready for the day and took them down stairs. She placed them on the floor and watched them play while she fixed them breakfast.

She put them in their highchairs when she heard a motorcycle riding down the drive, she walked over to the door and looked out, she frowned at the rider walking towards the door.

"Da, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you and the twins...and Gen."

"Gen is still asleep. I'm taking care of Fillip and Mackenzie this morning."

"Do you take care of them a lot?"

"I help whenever I can. Besides the little stinkers had Gen up a lot last night."

"Kaann, Kannn!" They pointed towards Fillip and cried.

"No worries, little ones. That's your Da!"

"Da, da, da, ,da!" Little Fillip pointed.

Chibs walked over and kissed the twins on top of the head.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

Kerrianne just stared at him. "I'm not the one you should apologize to." He looked down at his daughter, and kissed her check. "I need to get ready for school."

"I'll take care of the twins." He said.

"I don't know..."

"It will be fine."

Kerrianne reluctantly agreed and left for school.

XXX

Gen stretchered and sat up in bed, she picked up her phone. It was ten, the babies should have woken up hours ago, she jumped up from bed and ran to the nursery in a panic. They were gone, she couldn't breathe, the nightmare from months ago replayed in her head, she went down the stairs as fast as she could. She heard them laughing and a deep male voice.

"Fillip, what are you doing here?"

"Taking care of our children." He said softly.

She looked down and realized in her panic she was dressed only in a tank top and panties. "Ma ma ma ma" Mackenzie came toddling towards her.

"Good morning my baby." She scooped her up in her arms, and let out a cry of pain.

Fillip was on his feet and at her side pulling Mackenzie from her arms. "Gen?"

She put her hand on her back. "Muscle spasm." She cried. He gentle massaged her knotted back muscle until it relaxed. She was leaning against his chest.

"Is it better, Lass?" He whispered.

She straightened up and was looking in his eyes. "Yes, thank you."

His hands cupped her face, he brought his face down to hers and kissed her. She didn't want to give in, her brain was screaming to push him away, but her body betrayed her. She wrapped her arms around him, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss, she teased her tongue with his, his hands ran under her tank top.

"Ma ma ma! Up!" Fillip yelled.

She pulled away from him, her brain starting to function again. She let her legs drop to the ground, she looked down at her son and laughed. She walked into the laundry room and got a pair of shorts and slipped them on, she couldn't afford to lose control again.

She fixed herself some breakfast, she noticed the plates in the sink so she knew her babies had been fed. The twins were occupied by a cartoon on TV, Fillip came over to the bar and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Were you going to tell me about our baby?"

"Eventually. Hell Fillip, I've not told anyone in my family except mom and Tara."

"Why not?"

"I was thinking about your safety."

"I'm moving back to Charming to take care of you and our children."

"Where do you plan on living?"

They were interrupted by a motorcycle ridding down the drive, there was a knock on the door then a prospect walked in the door.

"Gen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Tony...I was wondering...if I could take Kerrianne out for dinner tonight."

"Absolutely not!" Fillip protested. Gen cut him a look, telling him to shut up or else.

"Of course Tony. Be respectful or I will shoot you in the balls." Gen smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, Ma'm" He walked out and left.

"You're letting her go out with him?"

"Yes." She walked away from him.

She went up stairs to take a shower and get ready for the day.

XXX

She went back down stairs and found the twins and Fillip were asleep on the couch, her breathe caught in her throat. Her heart and brain were fighting again. Her heart was telling her to go wake hi up with kisses, to forgive him for the heartache. Her brain was screaming at her to grab the kids and run, he's just break your heart again.

She walked away from the couch and started to clean the kitchen, two strong arms went around her waist, pulling her against him. He slowly kissed the back of her neck, she pulled away from him.

"Do you really think you can walk back into my life, pick up where you left off?"

"I never stopped loving you. I did it to keep you and our children safe."

"How does leaving us keep us safe? Explain that to me?"

"I thought it was best!"

"I don't buy it. Just leave. You broke my heart, it's not fixable! We can work out visitation with the children, I want a divorce."

"No...I don't want that. I want you back in my life...please." He tried to grab her hand but she pulled it out of his grasp.

"Leave before I call Jax and Opie. Hell, I just might shoot you myself!" She went and sat down on the couch.

Fillip walked out the door and to his motorcycle and left, this didn't turn out the way he wanted it to, he knew it wasn't going to be easy but he had no idea how hard it was really going to be.

XXX

He rode over to TM and got to work, he didn't say a word to anyone. Gemma saw him ride in, she went out to the garage to see how it went that morning.

"How's it going baby?"

"She wants a divorce."

"What?"

"I went over there this morning I thought it was going to be...but she told me she wanted a divorce."

"Do you want one Chibs?"

"No. I love her!"

"Then you have to fight for her. No matter how much she protests or fights you."

"I screwed up! I was...I was..."

"A stupid heartless bastard?"

He looked at Gemma with surprise. "Aye..."

"I'll work on her too. I can tell you she has a doctor's appointment every Wednesday at 10 with an ultrasound. You're the father, you have every right to be there."

"Thanks Gem."

"You're welcome." She hugged him and walked back into the office.

XXX

Gen pulled into TM's parking lot, she got out and got the twins out of the car. They started yelling and getting excited when they saw Opie walking towards them.

"Op...Op...Op!" Mackenzie cried, she was waving her little hands at him. He picked both kids out of Gen's arms and kissed them, they giggled and snuggled his face.

Gen always laughed at how these tough bikers became puddles of goo anytime these babies got around them. Anyone of them would lay down their lives to protect them, it made her feel good knowing this. Jax came out of nowhere and hugged his sister.

"Don't be pissed!"

"Don't give me a reason to be."

"Chibs is back at TM, and here at the club." She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"That's fine. I'm divorcing his stupid ass anyway." She walked away following Opie and her babies.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What did you say?"

"You heard me."

She was inside the clubhouse, the twins were running around the room causing havoc. They had found Clay and had climbed on his lap. Gen stopped at the bar and asked for a bottle of water.

"We'll have a whiskey. Drink and tell me what's going on!"

"Water for me please."

"Just fucking take the shot!"

"I can't you ass munch, I'm pregnant!"

"What did you say?"

"I think you heard me!" Jax took both shots.

"Shit! Who's the dad? Is that why your divorcing Chibs?"

"Really? I'm almost five months, who do you think. And I can't be married to someone who doesn't love me."

"Sis...Please think about it. He loves you, I know he does!"

"I just stopped in for a few, the twins have a doctor's appointment. I've got to go."

"Come on babies, let's go bye bye!"

They came toddling over to Gen. "Bye bye!" They waved at the room as they left.

XXX

She had a busy afternoon, doctor's appointment, lunch, grocery shopping, then finally home. Kerrianne came out and met at the car to help her into the house.

"You feeling okay? You look pale." Kerriane asked.

"I'm just tired.

"I can cancel my date tonight and take care of the twins."

"Don't be silly. I'll call Gemma if I need help."

"At least let me fix dinner for you and the twins. You go up and rest."

"I will take you up on that." She climbed the stairs and collapsed into bed.

Kerrianne pulled out her phone and called her Da, she was worried about Gen.

XXX

"Da, it's Kerrianne."

"Hello, love?"

"I'm worried about Gen."

"What's wrong?"

"She just got home, she's really pale, and tired. I'm suppose to go on a date tonight. I offered to cancel and she told me not. She said she'd call Gemma if she needed help. I just called her and I can't get a hold of her."

"I will be right out. Do i need to bring dinner?"

"No, I'm making dinner before I leave."

"Thank you for calling me Kerrianne."

"See you soon. I love you Da."

XXX

He rode out to the ranch, he knew Gen was probably going to be pissed but he could handle it, he might have to duck whatever she threw at him. He parked his bike in front of the house and walked in, the twins were sitting in their highchairs eating. Kerrianne was dressed for her date, Tony was sitting at the bar waiting for her.

"Where's Gen?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Da da da da!" Mackenzie and Fillip started singing and waving.

"Hello my loves." He kissed them on top of their heads.

He walked over and hugged Kerrriane, "Thanks for calling me."

"You're welcome Da."

He looked at Tony. "Take care of my girl."

"Yes, sir."

They left the house, Chibs felt uneasy about his daughter dating a prospect but if Gen trusted him, then he trusted her judgement. He cleaned the twins up from dinner, and let them down to play, he cleaned the kitchen up. He carried them up stairs, bathed them and got them ready for bed, he went to check on Gen. He felt her head, she was burning up.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"Christ love, you're burning up!" He walked into the bathroom and got a cool wet cloth and laid it on her forehead. He went down stairs and got her a class of water and some fever reducer. "Who's your doctor?"

"Dr. Lynn." She fell back to sleep. She was hot, her throat hurt, her head felt like it was going to explode and she felt like she'd been run over. She kicked off the blankets and stripped down to nothing but her bra and panties.

He walked back into the room, he pulled out a t-shirt and pj pants, he unfastened her bra and carefully pulled the t-shirt on over her head, he pulled the pants on her body. He gently tucked her into bed, he looked down at her, she still looked beautiful.

Her eyes popped open and she looked at him. "I still love you." She rolled over and went to back sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

She felt like she'd been stomped by a heard of elephants, she looked at the clock, seven am. The twins would be awake soon, and waiting breakfast. She slowly sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed, taking it a little at a time to get up. She got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _Shit! She looked like hell, and that was an insult to hell!_ She splashed water on her face and tried to get her bearings, she didn't have time to be sick.

She remembered going up stairs while Kerrianne fixed dinner, that girl must have canceled her date to take care of the babies. She walked out of the bathroom and froze when she saw Fillip standing in the doorway of her room.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked.

"Being a mom." She started to walk around him, he picked her up and laid her in bed.

"You will be spending the day in bed. I'm taking care of you and the twins."

"I'm fine." She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down.

"No argument Lass!"

She laid back against her pillow, too tired to fight him, she knew she was sick, she fell asleep again. He gently shook her awake, she opened her eyes and stared into his dark brown eyes. _God she loved his eyes! Stop it! Don't get drawn in, he'll only hurt you again!_

"Are you hungry, love?" She made a face at him and tried to hide her face. "Drink some juice? Gemma brought some soup." She sat up and he placed a tray on her lap. She picked up the glass of juice and took a sip, wincing in pain. He felt her forehead. "Christ, you're still burning up! I'm taking you to the doctor."

She shook her head no and made a face at him, he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. _Damn it...not the eyes again!_ She closed her eyes as he caressed her face.

"I don't need to go to the doctor."

"You've been out voted, Gemma is down stairs watching the twins, so I can take you. So get dressed." She crossed her arms and just looked at him. "I can and will dress you and carry you out of this house Genevieve Caitlin Telford!"

He'd done it now, she was good and pissed! She was tired and just needed rest, not bossed around by her soon to be ex-husband. He picked up the tray and sit it on the dresser and waited. "Do you think I'm playing?"

He pulled back the blankets and picked her up, he stripped her and carried her to the bathroom. She reached in the shower and turned it on and stepped in, he leaned against the counter waiting for her. The hot water felt wonderful, she washed her hair, she reached out for a towel, he wrapped one around her body. He took another and dried her hair.

She was feeling tired, she leaned against him for support. He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom and got her dressed. "I'm taking the tray to the kitchen. I'll be right back."

She was perfectly capable of walking down stairs on her own, she followed him. Gemma was sitting on the couch playing with the twins, she looked up at Gen.

"You look like hell baby!"

"Thanks mom!"

"Damn it, Lass!"

He picked her up and carried her to the car. "I can walk, Fillip!"

He drove her to her doctor's office and waited with her, he went in the exam room for her appointment.

"Nothing serious Gen. I do want you resting for the next three days. Do you have help with the twins."

"I will be helping her." Fillip said.

"Plenty of fluids, make sure she eats, and rest!"

"Thank you." Gen said.

They left the doctor's office and drove back to the ranch. She walked in the door and sat on the couch by Gemma.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine...he over reacted."

"What did the doctor say."

"I'm fine."

"She lies!" Fillip said. "She's to rest for the next 3 days."

"Do you need me to take the twins?"

"No, I'm staying." Fillip said.

Gemma smiled at her daughter and left the ranch.

XXX

"Go up to bed!"

She rolled her eyes at him, and continued to sit on the couch. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the stairs. "I'm fine."

"The doctor wants you to rest, I need you healthy and whole!" He leaned in to kiss her, she turned her head. His kiss landed on her cheek. He carried her into the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed. He looked into her eyes, brushing the hair out of her face. "I love you with all my heart!" He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

She rolled over on her side and cried. _What the hell was going on with her heart and brain? Which did she listen to? If she followed her heart she was just asking to be hurt again. But wasn't she asking to be hurt if she let her brain lead?_ She fell asleep crying into her pillow.

"Love, wake up. It's time to eat."

"Go away!"

She heard him chuckle and felt him sit on the bed beside her. "You need to wake up and eat."

She rolled over and sat up, looking at him, he looked into her eyes. She tried to look away, he caught her chin and brought her face up to look into his. "Lass, I can see the storm brewing in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing." He leaned in and kissed her, she didn't pull away. She kissed him back, he pulled her closer to him. His hands went into her hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed your kisses. Holding you in my arms...Gen!" The twins came running in from the other room, jumping on the bed stopped them.

"What are you silly babies doing?

They laughed and climbed on Fillip. "Da,da, da!"

"Hello my loves!"

She laid back on her pillows, he looked down at her, he placed a free hand on her stomach and smiled at her.

XXX

She smiled at her husband laying next to her in bed, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Good morning love." He caressed her face leaning over and kissing her good morning. He pulled her to him. "I love you."

"I love you too!" He gently nudged her legs apart and slid inside her, she arched her back. She moaned his name, he trailed kisses down her neck. She raised her hips up to meet him. Her arms went around him, pulling close to her. "Don't let me go."

"Never again, Lass!" She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. She moved her hips meeting his movement, they met their climax together. He rolled them to their side, pulling her against him. His hand resting on her stomach, he kissed her ear.

She was climbing out of bed when his clamped on her thigh. "Where are you going?"

"Shower, then food."

He pulled her back into bed. "I'm going to make breakfast, you're going to stay put." He got up out of bed, getting dressed and leaving the room.

She heard the twins waking up, she got up and went down to the nursery. She changed them, got them dressed, and carried them down stairs to the living room. She sat them down, they walked over to Fillip.

"Da, da, da!" Fillip and Mackenzie were jumping up and down wanting to be picked up.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"Our babies had other ideas." She walked over and kissed him.

"You're suppose to be resting!" He laid his hand on her stomach. She held his face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "Go sit down and rest."

She walked over to the couch and sit down, the twins followed her, "Ma, ma, ma!"

She pulled the twins up on the couch and cuddled them. Fillip leaned over the couch and picked up the twins. "Breakfast is ready!"

She got up and joined her family at the bar, she smiled at Fillip and kissed him.

XXX

"I'll see you at TM, later this morning?" He asked.

"I'll drop off the twins for mom to watch, then we can go to my doctor's appointment."

"See you in a bit love." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

She watched him leave for work, she went up stairs and took a shower getting ready for the day. She was planning the twins first birthday party which was Saturday. Of course the whole MC was invited, they were family. She had so much to do, and so little time to do it, she didn't want to bother Fillip with it, she'd get it done,

She packed up the twins and headed to TM, she pulled into the lot and got out of the car. She got Fillip and Mackenzie out of the car and sit them on the ground, they walked into the office, with help. She collapsed on the couch, already exhausted and the day had just started.

"Baby, are you all right?"

"I'm just so tired mom. I was never this tired with the twins."

"Do you need help at home?"

"No."

Fillip came into the office and saw his wife laying on the couch. "Lass, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She stood up to fast and fell forward, his arms went around her waist.

"Christ, love!" He picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Put me down."

"I'm telling your doctor how tired you are. You are doing too much!"

"Fillip, I'm the mother of active one year old twins, and I'm five months pregnant. I'm going to be tired."

He didn't say anything on the drive to the doctor's office, he helped her from the car. She checked in and sat down in the waiting room, her name was called. She got up and went into the exam room, Fillip followed her in.

"How are you feeling Gen?"

"Fine. Tired as usual."

"She's doing too much, she almost passed out on me." Fillip said.

"I got up to fast."

"Your blood pressure was high this afternoon. I want you on bed rest until your visit next week. No stress! Go down the hall for your ultra sound."

She left the room a little perturbed at her husband, they checked into radiology and waited. She was called back into the room, she climbed onto the table and got ready.

The tech moved the wand over her stomach. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." Gen answered.

"Congratulations is a girl." Fillip leaned down and kissed her. "

XXX

She was sitting on the porch resting, watching her babies playing with her uncles. Thanks to her mom, and the other old ladies the party was planned and was going off without a hitch. Fillip walked up on the porch, he leaned down and kissed her.

"How you feeling, Lass?"

"I'm doing great!" She smiled up at him.

She really wanted to be up, playing with everyone else, but to keep the new little one safe, she was going to sit here and rest. She heard a car pulling down the drive, she looked up to see a little sports car pulling up in front of the house. A scantly clad young women got out and , walked up to the porch and stopped in front of Gen.

"Can I help you?" Gen asked.

"I'm looking for Fillip Telford." She giggled.

"And you are?"

"I'm Lucy, his girlfriend." Fillip walked up, she turned at that moment and ran to him jumping into his arms and wrapping herself around him, kissing him.

Gen heard him say "What the fuck!"

Gen didn't wait for an explanation, she got up out of her chair, took two steps and collapsed.


	36. Chapter 36

She was laying in a hospital bed, there was no one around. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt the bump that was still present and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over and was hooked up to a fetal monitor, she could hear the whomp, whomp of the baby's heart beat. The doctor came in and looked at the monitor and down at her.

"Gen, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"What happened to the no stress?"

"I'm going to eliminate it. How do you feel about me traveling?"

"Where?"

"Across country, to New York."

"I can recommend a physician out there. When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as I can get away."

"I'll get you the information."

"This is to stay between the two of us."

XXX

"Who the hell are you?" Gemma asked.

"My name is Lucy Whitmoore, I'm Fillip's girlfriend.

"He says he doesn't know you. If anything happens to my daughter or her baby because of you...there's no place safe for you to run to." Gemma said.

"I'm telling the truth."

Gemma slapped her. "Try again you little gash!"

Lucy tried to get up to leave but Gemma pushed her down in the chair. "Please...don't hurt me!"

XXX

Fillip was pacing outside Gen's hospital room, he was ready to break down the door. He couldn't get any reports on how she was doing, if the baby was okay, he was losing his mind.

The doctor came out of the room, he stopped his pacing. "How is she? The baby?"

"She's resting. The baby is fine."

"Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, she needs to rest."

"Please...Just for a minute."

It was against his better judgement, but he opened the door and let him in the room. Chibs walked to her bedside and took her hand.

"You gave me a scare Lass!"

"I'm sorry." She refused to look at him.

"Love, you have nothing to be sorry about." He leaned down to kiss her, she turned her head away from him. He straightened up frowning. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Me too."

He stiffened at her response, he turned and walked out the door. He leaned against the wall and let a tear slip out, had he just lost the love of his life.

XXX

Gemma stood over the Lucy. "So, the porn slut paid you to come out and hurt my daughter? "

"Yes...I'm sorry! I didn't know she was pregnant! "

"So you've never met or been with Fillip Telford?"

She hung her head. "No."

"You stupid bitch!" Gemma puched her in the stomach. "You're going to call her out here!"

"I..I...can't! "

"You can and you will! " She handed the girl her phone.

"Ima, it's Lucy. It's done. He's home alone." She ended the call. "She's on her way."

"Good! I'm ending this bitch once and for all!"

XXX

Gen lay in the hospital bed, making her escape plan. She knew she'd have to leave on her own, she'd have to get out of the hospital, get the twins, get to the airstrip without being caught. It was going to be next to impossible. She fell asleep with feeling hopeless.

She was being released the next day, Fillip came to pick her up. "How are you feeling love?"

"Fine." He pulled her into his arms and gentlely kissed her. She let him, her body instinctively leaned into him. Seeking his comfort and safety.

"Let's get you home."

She followed him to the car not saying much of anything, only speaking when being asked questions. They pulled into the drive parking in front of the house, Kerrianne was on the porch with the twins.

They were excited to see her. "Hi my babies!" She hugged and kissed all three of her children.

"How are you?" Kerrianne asked.

She smiled. "Fine, now that I'm home." They went inside, Fillip pushed her towards the couch. She went to sit down.

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed he pulled her into his arms. He tried to look into her eyes but she looked away. He moved his hands to her face pulling her face to his. "Look at me, Lass! I've never met that women before, she was hired to come between us!"

Tears streamed down her face, he wiped the tears away. She didn't know what to believe anymore. He kissed her gentlely, she pushed him away and got ready for bed. She crawled into bed, closing her eyes, she couldn't take any more heart break.

Two days later she was in luck, Kerrianne left for holiday and Fillip had to leave for a two day run. At first he wasn't going to go, but Gen convinced him to go. As soon as he was gone she called Jon to see about using the jet. It was a go, she called Andrew to pick them up. She packed one suitcase of clothes for her and the twins. She packed a bag of snacks, loaded the car and went to town. She closed her savings account and headed to the airstrip. She was in the air headed to New York before Fillip even left Charming.

XXX

Gemma tried for the sixth time to call Gen, it went straight to voice mail. She was getting ready to drive out to the ranch when the nanny she had hired came pulling into the lot.

"Why aren't you out at the ranch, taking care of my grand babies?"

"I went out there, and no one's home."

"What do you mean?"

"I went into the house, using the key you gave me. There's no one there, I went up stairs to look around, it's a mess."

Gemma ran to the clubhouse and busted into chapel. The men at the table looked up, Clay looked angrily at his wife.

"You better have a Damn good reason for interrupting us!"

"Jessica, the nanny I hired to help Gen just got back from the ranch. She said no one is there, and the up stairs is a mess."

Chibs felt his heartbeat speed up, he stood up and started for the door. Gemma put her hand on his arm, he looked at her. "We'll find them."

He walked outside to his bike, he climbed on and headed to the ranch. He had a feeling Gen wasn't going to be easily found this time. He'd only ridden a few miles when his brothers caught up with him, they parked in front of the house and went inside.

Juice set up his computer to start a trace on her, he had to dig deep to find anything. He sat down by Chibs and looked at him.

"What did you mind?"

"She closed her savings account 3 hours ago. And the jet we flew home on landed and picked up 3 unidentified passengers 4 hrs ago."

"Flying where?"

"Flight plans were undisclosed."

"Christ! She's covered her tracks."

Jax and Clay stood in front of him. "What the hell happened? " Jax asked.

"She's not been the same since the twins birthday party! " Chibs said. "I tried to tell her...I thought I had convinced her.."

Clay sat down beside him. "We'll get her and the twins pictures out to every club, we will bring them home."

Chibs just nodded his head and looked down.

XXX

Four Months Later

She was in trouble, she'd taken the twins to the park yesterday and ran into a SAMNYC old lady. She saw the tat too late, as soon as she saw it, she ended the conversation and took the twins home. It would just be a matter of time before SAMCRO descended upon her.

She had to prepare herself, the twins were napping. She laid down on the couch to rest, the rumble of motorcycles disturb her. She peeked out her window, there were ten bikers outside on the street. None of them were SAMCRO, their patches read SAMNYC. She breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't going to answer her door, she was just going to lay down and rest.

XXX

Chad House walked out of the duplex to find bikers parked out front. "Can I help you?'

"We are looking for Genevieve Telford. Does she live here?"

Chad looked at the biker. "The name doesn't sound familiar."

They pulled out a picture and shoved it in his face. "Recognize her?"

He looked at her, closely. "Can't say I do. Is she in some kind of trouble?'

"Don't worry about it?"

Chad walked to his car and left, he pulled out his phone and called Eve.

"Hello."

"Eve, it's Chad. There's a group of bikers out front looking for you What's up babe?"

She let out a sigh. "My husband is about to find me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it will be fine. I knew this day would come. What did you tell them."

"That I didn't know you."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you tonight."

XXX

"Hello. "

"Chibs Telford? "

"Aye, who wants to know?"

"This is Dyson Paul, from SAMNYC. We've found your wife and twins."

"Are the ysafe?"

"We have eyes on her and the twins"

"I'll be there tomorrow!"

Chibs walked out into the main room and sat down at the bar next to Jax. "They're in NYC, the club there has eyes on them. I'm leaving in the morning."

"I'm going with you brother!"

"I appreciate it, Jackie boy!"

Gemma and Opie decided to go with them to bring his family home.

XXX

She walked Chad outside that morning. "You need to stay off your feet!"

"I'm fine. I appreciate everything you've done for me." She smiled up at him.

He looked down at her and winked. "You need to call him and tell him."

"I'm sure he's on his way all ready. If he isn't all ready here."

Chad placed his hand on her stomach. "Marie will be back from the store soon to help take care of the twins."

"I'm fine, I don't need help. I don't want to bother her on her day off."

"It's no bother Eve, or should I call you Genevieve?" He laughed.

She pushed him away. "Eve is fine." He kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

XXX

Chibs sat across the street and watched the exchange between his wife and the man on the porch. Anger and jealously went through his body, she'd obviously moved on in the four months. She could stay if she wanted but he was taking his children home. He climbed off his bike and stormed across the street towards the building Gen had disappeared into. A dark haired young women approached the building at the sametime.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Fillip Telford..."

"Oh! Your Eve's husband."

"Eve?"

"Genevieve..I'll let you in. She lives across the hall from us."

Marie showed him which door was hers, he knocked on the door loudly. Gen pulled it open, quickly.

"Marie..it's tim...Fillip! "

He stormed into her apartment as a contraction hit her. She grabbed onto the door frame and closed her eyes. He was at her side with his arm around her waist, the anger leaving his face.

"Get Marie. Watch twins." He went across the hall and got her neighbor, she walked in and grabbed her bag handing it to Fillip along with her purse and car keys. She told him what hospital to go to

"I'm calling Chad now!"

"Thanks!"

Chibs felt his anger surge at the mention of another man's name being at his child's birth. He helped her to the car and drove to the hospital in stony silence. She was settled in her room, in active labor before he spoke to her.

"I don't want your lover at the birth of my child!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Another contraction hit her, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, breathing through the pain. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Her mom, Jax and Opie walked in the room. "Can the shit storm, wait until I have this baby?"

Jax walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "We've been worried about you!"

There was another knock on the door. "Great, this is becoming a party! Come in!" Gen yelled. Chad walked in the room.

Fillip stood up and glared at the man. "Get the fuck out of here, before I beat the shit out of you!"

Jax and Opie spun around and grabbed Chad. "Who the hell is he?"

"The man your sister has been fucking!"

Gen stood up and punched Opie and Jax in the face. She was hit by a contraction and leaned against the bed, breathing through the pain. She went over to Fillip and slugged him a good one.

"Now that I have your Damn attention! This is my Dr. Chad House, the man who is delivering our child. He's my neighbor, and married to Marie!"

She closed her eyes and started to fall forward Fillip grabbed her. "I've never betrayed my wedding vows." She reached up pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

He picked her up and laid her in the bed at a loss for words. The nurse came in and ran Gemma and the other two men out.

"You're ready to push. I can see the baby's head."

XXX

Tears streamed down her face, when the laid her daughter on her chest. Her cries filled the room, she looked down and kissed her tiny head. "Hello beautiful!"

Fillip leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead head, he touched his daughter's head. "I love you, Lass!"

"I love you Fillip!"

The nurse lifted the baby from Gen's chest to go clean her up. "What should we name her, love?"

"I was thinking Katherine Rose. Now, go tell my mother, Jax and Opie that we are healthy before they hurt someone!"

He kissed her one more time before he left the room, to go find Gemma, Jax, and Opie.

XXX

They took the baby to get cleaned up, the doctor finished taking care of her. The baby was brought back to Gen's room, she started to nurse her. Fillip came storming back into the room.

"Give me the baby Genevieve."

"I'm nursing her!" He grabbed her from her arms and started for the door.

"I'm taking my children back to Charming, you better not follow!" She got up from the bed, pain shooting through the lower half of her body. Jax and Opie came though the door, she pulled herself up and went to them.

"Please stop him, he's taking my children from me." They pushed her to the floor.

"You should know better then anyone then to take children way from their father!" Jax snarled at her.

Gemma walked into the room, she crawled to her mother. "Mom, please! Help me!"

"You're no longer a part of our family. You're dead to us!" Gemma spit on her daughter, the four of them left the room.

Gen sat in the floor sobbing.


	37. Chapter 37

"Please, No...Fillip!" She felt arms come around her, shaking her gently.

"Lass, open your eyes." He was whispering in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and was starring into Fillip's soft brown eyes, he cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "It was just a bad dream love. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our children,"

The nurse knocked on the door, and brought Katherine in the room and handed her to Gen. She undid the top of her gown and started to nurse the baby. Fillip was still sitting on her bed looking at her. "I'm sorry...I..."

He leaned forward and kissed her, stopping her. "We will talk about it later." He touched the top of the baby's head. "She's beautiful like her mum and another red head!"

She smiled at him. "You're going to be out numbered!"

He turned so he lay back in bed with her and the baby, she leaned against his back, relaxing against him. She could feel his warm breathe on her ear. it felt wonderful to be in his arms again. She wondered how, long it would last. She finished nursing the baby and offered her to Fillip. He cradled her in his arms, and talked softly to her, Gen teared up at the sight of father daughter. There was a knock at the door and her mom and brothers walked in, they each took a turn holding baby Katherine.

She fell asleep in Uncle Opie's arms, he laid her down in the bassinet, they said their good byes and left the hospital. Fillip crawled into bed with Gen pulling her into his arms, kissing her.

"When I discovered you and the twins were gone , I just about lost my mind."

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to run, like that. I was selfish. I was hurt and I acted foolishly."

"Love I told you I didn't know her, that she was hired to come between us."

"I let it work." She started to cry. "I was still getting over you leaving me, then she showed up. I couldn't take another heart break...So I left before.."

The nurse came in and huffed. "I don't think it's appropriate for him to be in bed with you."

"Get out you ole hag!" Gen snapped at her, she heard him chuckle in her ear. The nurse slammed out of the room, muttering under her breathe about biker trash.

He turned her face to look so he could look into his eyes. "I love you and only you Gen. You are the only women I want in my bed and by my side. Please say you'll come home with me to Charming."

She closed her eyes and smiled. She slowly opened them and looked into his eyes. "I love you Fillip, I was afraid you wouldn't want me back after I left. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. You're the only man I will ever love and want to be with. Yes, I will go home to Charming with you!"

Seven days later the Telford family loaded up and headed back to Charming.

The End!


End file.
